The Deal
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Hermione find Ron cheating on her and employs Draco to exact revenge. Seventh year at Hogwarts.No HBP spoilers. Rated M for language and possible adult content later.
1. The fight

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**A/N Ok here is the other story I have been working on. Like 'Reunion' it will be a slower updater. Sorry, but it's not flowing like it should and I have made many edits. The story and chapters just got titles tonight! Lol. I hope you all like it. Happy Reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

The fight

Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry had never seen the likes of their current head boy and girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. It was over a month into the school term and every encounter between the two of them had ended badly. They fought over common room space, bathroom schedules and who was going to enter the portrait hole first. There was never in the school's history two people who just could not get along like the two of them.

Draco sat on the sofa in the common room pouring over his transfiguration essay. He was determined not to come in second to that Mudblood this year. His father had made him swear that he would not come in second yet again on his deathbed. And he was determined to make that happen. His eyes blurred from reading in the dim firelight. He lit his wand with a simple 'Lumos' and held it close to his book, taking notes and then writing sentence by sentence on his already 3 foot essay. He heard a commotion coming from upstairs. More specifically, the head girl's room. He had watched her and that red-headed weasel go up there over an hour ago. He shuddered to think what the two of them were doing, but his fears left him when the tall, lanky weasel ran down the stairs and slammed the portrait hole shut. He looked at his watch. It was nearly ten and time for them to do their weekly patrols. She came down the stairs a moment later, eyes wet with tears. She tried to blink them away so that he would not see them.

"Ready?" she asked him with an unsteady voice, barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah." he said standing up and stretching. He grabbed his robes and threw them on over his clothes and shoved his wand in his pocket. They walked out of the portrait hole together, but at a distance befitting of them. The corridors were empty as they walked them, wands aloft and lit ahead of them. Not a single soul roamed around after hours that Friday night, so by the time midnight came they were both exhausted, not only from walking, but from boredom. Draco looked at his watch again and nodded to her. This had been the first time on patrol that they had not argued over something. The first week it was because Draco had let some of his fellow Slytherins off with a warning. This had infuriated Hermione who was very adamant about following the rules set forth by Dumbledore. The following week Draco had been 15 minutes late for patrols and she had gone red in the face and yelled until he walked out the door while she was still yelling. And then last week he had caught a small girl from Gryffindor, couldn't have been more than a second year, out one minute past curfew. He had taken 20 points from Gryffindor without a second blink. She argued that he had let some of his friends off with a warning, and that this girl should have been given the same consideration. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away from her yet again. But this week was different. Possibly because they hadn't found anyone out doing anything wrong, but also because her demeanor had changed that night. She seemed different, sad. Not that he cared about her, but her attitude had made patrolling bearable. They found themselves in front of their portrait hole and he muttered the password. The Lion and the snake in the picture looked at each other and nodded before swinging open. Hermione ran up to her room without another word. He went to their small icebox and took out some pumpkin juice and a sandwich. He sat in front of the fire and ate his snack before retreating to bed. And that was the way it was. Fighting or ignoring each other. And that was just fine with him.

Upstairs however, Hermione was miserable. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Patrolling had drained her of all energy that night. And she had fought with Ron earlier that evening. She thought about that fight and replayed it over and over in her mind;

"_Hermione, what is the matter with you?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes at her as she buttoned her shirt and smoothed her hair._

"_I am just not ready Ron, I have told you that before." she stood up and walked to her dresser grabbing a hairbrush and trying to tame her locks. "I want us to put our friendship first Ron. I don't know what I would do if we broke up and were no longer friends. That's why I want to take things slowly. I thought you understood."_

"_I do understand, but every time I kiss you, every time we start to get intimate you pull away like I repulse you. Do you know what that does to a man's self-confidence?" he asked annoyed._

"_I have told you again and again that it is not you. Dating your best friend is a tricky thing to attempt. I want it to work, but you have to go more slowly. I mean we have been together for less than a month. I don't want to jump into the physical side of this. Don't be hurt." she said sitting next to him and running her hand through his red hair._

"_I love you Hermione, I hope you know that. But I don't know how much longer I can wait for you. I have been waiting since we were eleven." and with that he walked out the door leaving a stunned and sad Hermione sitting on the bed. Tears fell from her eyes, and she quickly tried to hide them before she had to go on patrols with Malfoy._

She did love Ron, but she was not going to lose her virginity with someone until she was ready. And that was final. But she planned on surprising him the next morning with a trip into Hogsmeade for a butterbeer and some shopping. She would wake early and head for his dorm. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning she woke up early and dressed very carefully. She put on a red cable knit sweater that hugged her curves and a pair of boot cut blue jeans and some brown leather boots. She pulled her hair into a long plait at the back of her head and headed out of the portrait hole humming to herself as she walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady greeted her sleepily and being head girl she knew all of the passwords. The portrait swung open and allowed her to enter. She ran up the staircase that led to Ron's dorm. He shared a room with Harry, Dean, Neville and Seamus. All of their bed hangings were pulled tight and she heard Ron's consistent snoring as she neared his bed. She pulled the bed linens back and saw him sleeping soundly on his back. She smiled.

"Ron." she said softly, trying to wake him. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a stirring under the covers, and some caramel hair peeking out of the sheets. Her face became red and enraged as she pulled the covers off of Ron and his mystery guest. There, sleeping soundly next to Ron, her boyfriend, was Lavender Brown.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR SKINNY ASS UP OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT!" She yelled. Several of his dorm mates looked out of their bed hangings, rubbing their eyes and trying to focus on the cause of the disturbance. Ron opened his eyes slowly.

"Cool it mum, I'm getting up now." he said before sitting up and realizing where he was and who was yelling. His ears went red and Lavender grabbed the sheets trying to cover herself as she was only wearing a scant nightie.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he had the nerve to ask her.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS _SHE _DOING IN HERE? IN BED? WITH YOU?" she yelled until her throat hurt.

"Uh…" he tried to think of an excuse but none came.

"Nothing to say now? I just can't believe you would do this to me." tears fell down her cheeks.

"I have needs Hermione, you pretty much as spelled it out to me last night that you were not interested in a physical relationship. So…" he stopped when he realized Hermione was gripping her wand.

"So instead of waiting for me to be ready you decided to take up with this ready-made whore? This is unbelievable." she huffed.

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus were peeking out of their bed hangings watching the couple have a very public fight. Lavender sat in stone silence, watching Ron and Hermione go at each other.

"Well maybe if you had given me an ounce of affection this would not have happened." he spat. Lavender looked hurt.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON ME? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING. I CAME TO SURPISE YOU, TO GO INTO HOGSMEADE AND SPEND THE DAY TOGETHER, BUT I SEE YOU HAD OTHER PLANS. SO SPEND THE DAY WITH HER, I HOPE THE TWO OF YOU ARE VERY HAPPY." she said before storming off towards her own common room.

Draco was just getting up when he heard the portrait hole open and then slam shut. He had just enough time for a cup of coffee and a bite in their kitchenette before heading off to quidditch practice. He threw on his practice robes and ran down the staircase. Granger was sitting on the couch, sobbing in hysterics. She was staring intently into the fireplace. She didn't even look up when he bounded down the stairs. He looked at her oddly before grabbing a bagel and drinking his coffee in one gulp. As he neared the portrait hole he couldn't help but glance back at her. He did not want to have to share a common room with a sobbing fool.

"Oi, Granger everything alright?" he said leaning on the door.

"Yes." she said in barely a whisper. He shrugged his shoulders before heading out towards the quidditch pitch.

Two hours later he returned dirty, sweaty and tired. He hoped Granger was over her fit of hysterics and opened the portrait hole just enough to look in. She was still seated on the sofa, but her face was no longer red, and she was not sobbing. Good sign. He opened the door and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He stripped off his dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper. The water was warm and eased his tired muscles immediately. Fifteen minutes later he emerged refreshed and he summoned his clothes from his room. Flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He intended on staying in the rest of the day and studying for his charms exam that was set for Tuesday. He hoped Granger would clear off so he could study. But first things first. He had worked up an appetite. He walked down the dual stairs and over to the icebox grabbing out some pumpkin juice and some leftover chicken. He sat at the tiny table and began to eat ravenously. Before he could finish Hermione had gotten up from her seat and disappeared. He supposed she went up to her room to avoid him. Smiling he continued to eat, but to his dismay five minutes later she came downstairs. She looked like she had cleaned herself up, fixed her hair and removed the blotchy red spots from her face. She strolled right over to where Draco was sitting and sat across from him looking at him, watching him eat. He struggled to swallow a bite of chicken before looking back at her, slightly unnerved.

"Can I help you Granger?" he asked her before drinking the last of his juice and leaning back in his chair.

"As a matter of fact you can, and I am willing to pay for it."

"Excuse me?" he said nearly falling over.

"You heard me. I need your help." Hermione said plainly. Showing no signs of her earlier distress. Obviously to Draco she had been addled in her head to think she could come to him for help.

"You have got to be joking. What could I possibly help you with? And for that matter, why would I want to?"

"Like I said, I can pay you." she dumped a bag of gold galleons onto the table in front of them.

"One hundred and seventeen galleons, my life savings." she said. He looked at her like she was quite mad.

"Granger, I have more money than that in my spare change bag upstairs, so you can just forget it." he said coolly, but still intrigued at her proposal. What could she possibly want from him?

"Damn." she said collecting the galleons and throwing the bag back into her robe pocket.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" She said on the verge of tears.

"I'm curious to know what favor could be so important that you would come to me of all people?" he said reclining in the chair once more.

"Never mind." she said, her face was red from embarrassment.

"No, you can't peak my curiosity like that and then run off. It must be serious to ask me for help, so out with it." he said.

"Well, where do I begin?" she said nervously biting her lip. He sighed heavily.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but Ron Weasley and I have been dating since the beginning of the year." she breathed heavily before continuing.

"Anyway, he has pressured me to get, well, more serious." she said blushing again. "And I have put it off, mostly because I wanted to maintain our friendship first and foremost, but also because I was not ready." she said. 'Why am I telling him all this?' she thought.

"So last night we had the same argument and he left slightly mad. I thought I would make it up to him this morning so I went to surprise him in his dorm. I made plans to go into Hogsmeade and spend the day with him." she confessed.

"Okay where is this going, and how does it involve me?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Well, when I got there this morning he was in bed, but not alone. He was with Lavender Brown."

Draco let out a low whistle.

"That little hussy? Hasn't she been with half of Gryffindor?' he asked.

Hermione shot off a look of contempt before continuing with her story.

"Anyway, he blamed me for him running off with her. ME! It was my fault because I wouldn't give in to his lust." tears were filling her large brown eyes, but she blinked them away quickly.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me." he drawled.

"It has nothing to do with you." she admitted. "But I do need your help, help to get revenge on Ron. If you will do it."

"Being as I am head boy, you paying me to beat the crap out of the weasel would not look good on my record. Besides, why would I want to help you?" he knew as well as she did that they did not get along well enough to ask each other for favors.

"I don't want to cause him physical pain, more mental." she said with conviction.

"Go on." he said, fascinated by this proposal.

"Well, the thing with Ron was we were friends, I wanted to maintain that above all else. But we are not friends right?" he nodded. "And most likely never will be right?" he nodded again.

"So my plan would work perfectly." she said. "So will you?"

"Will I what? Spit it out Granger." he was becoming annoyed with her style of beating around the proverbial bush.

"By my boyfriend?" she asked hopefully.

Draco fell off his chair and bumped his head on the counter behind him, blacking out immediately.


	2. The Deal

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N; Okay, I lied. I said I wouldnt be updating this story till next week but I decided to update this story on Wednesdays, and 'Reunion' on Mondays. So, here is chapter 2, but chapter 3 won't post until next Wednesday. I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't foget to review!**

**

* * *

**

The Deal

A few minutes later Draco stirred to the feeling of a cool rag being pressed to his forehead. When he finally opened his eyes, Granger was standing over him fussing over his limp body. The last thing he remembered was this Mudblood asking him to date her.

"What the…" he said suddenly sitting up and bumping his head again on the counter. "Bloody hell." he said standing up holding his head where a lump was now forming. "What happened?"

"You kind of passed out." she said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"I know that," he replied dully. "I mean did you really ask me what I think you did before I…"

"Yes." she said. "I asked if you would be my boyfriend, not for real. Just to make Ron mad." she smiled a charming smile at him.

"You are mental." he said walking over and sitting on the couch.

"So is that a no?" she asked.

"That is a hell no." he replied annoyed.

She looked into the fire and began to cry. He hated being around crying females. It made him uncomfortable.

"It would never work anyway." he said. "No one in their right mind would think that I, I mean us…it is just too unbelievable."

"There must be something I can do for you." she said desperately. "After all, what better way to get back at Ron than being with you? He hates you."

"The feeling is mutual." his mind thought of Ron seeing him with Granger and choking to death on his breakfast. He laughed. "Still, it wouldn't work. It would be too big of a blow to my spotless reputation, considering you are who you are." and in his mind no matter how appealing this was to infuriate the weasel, she was a Mudblood.

"But, just think of how Harry would be too. Wouldn't that be worth it?" she asked. She didn't want to hurt Harry, so more than likely she would tell him it was a ruse. Draco's flawless face seemed to consider it for a moment before replying.

"No. It just can't be done." but then his mind thought of his father's dying wish. The thing he hadn't been able to do on his own in his six years at Hogwarts. And that was doing better in homework, exams and finally N.E.W.T.s. "Wait, maybe we can work something out." he said smiling evilly. He then told her of what she would have to do.

"You will come in second to me in every exam, term paper, essay and N.E.W.T. for the entire year." Her face fell.

"I can't do that!" she yelled. "I have worked so hard to be on top." her face screwed up and thought for a moment. She wanted revenge on Ron so badly. Would she be willing to ruin her perfect record for revenge? She decided she would.

"Okay, deal. But you have to make it realistic. You have to do everything you would do if you were normally courting a girl. And I mean everything. That means walking me to classes, holding hands, eating together occasionally, and the physical stuff, at least in public. And you can't tell anyone of our plan." she said.

"That goes for you too. No giving Potty a heads up on this."

She scowled. She had not wanted to hurt Harry.

"Okay deal." she said again holding out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her oddly and took it. She had made a deal with the devil.

The rest of the weekend was spent in their common room planning out their upcoming 'relationship'. He was planning on approaching her at breakfast and asking for a date, not much, just a cup of coffee or something like that. It would progress from there in a normal fashion. By the time they went to bed on Sunday night she was nervous and excited about the next morning.

Hermione took extra care that morning. She put on her school things as usual, but she tamed her wild hair so that it hung in loose waves. She even put on some lip gloss. Hermione walked down the steps to the great hall and sat across from Ron and Harry. Not letting on how mad she was. Harry pulled her away from the table quickly so he could speak to her in private.

"Hey, I didn't see you all weekend, how are you?" he said hugging her tightly.

"How do you think I am? My boyfriend slept with someone else and I caught them. It made my bloody weekend. I wanted our first time together to be special. Both of us giving ourselves to each other for our first time." she replied sadly.

"Uh…first time? Didn't you know about Ron and Lavender last year?" he said, green eyes wide behind those glasses.

"NO. WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Uh…maybe I shouldn't be telling you this while you are irrational." he turned from her face and tried to make his way back to his seat. Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I am not irrational. You mean he and Lavender did that? Last year? And no one told me?" she said red in the face.

"I thought everyone knew. But he is really sorry Hermione." Harry said meekly.

"No, not everyone obviously." she said holding back tears. "I don't want to look at either of you right now." she said before moving her things down the table and next to Ginny.

"What happened?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ron slept with Lavender that's what happened. As if you didn't know." she said bitterly.

"What?" she said angrily. "Ron and Lavender? Are you serious?" her brown eyes were wide with surprise.

"You didn't know?" Hermione asked her feeling sorry for snapping at her.

"No, I try not to think about my brother and women. So what happened?"

"He apparently got sick of waiting for me to be ready so he found Lavender and well…you know. I guess it wasn't the first time either. Harry just told me something about last year. Anyway I don't want to talk about it." she said picking at her oatmeal. Five or so minutes had passed when Draco Malfoy strutted into the great hall. Instead of making his way to the Slytherin table he walked slow but determined to the Gryffindor table. Ginny's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He sat down next to Hermione and she looked up from her oatmeal.

"Hi." he said smiling, Hermione had never really seen him smile. It was quite dazzling.

"Hey." she said back.

"You look nice today." he said looking deep into her brown eyes with his azure silver ones and then smiling.

"Thank you." she said blushing. He reached over and touched her hand. She smiled back at him.

"So I was wondering what you are doing later. Want to grab a cup of coffee or something?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh…sure. See you after classes then?" he smiled at her and stood up.

"Yeah, good-bye Hermione." he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her face turned beet red as he walked back over to his own table. She touched the spot on her forehead where he had kissed her. That had not been in the plan. She smiled to herself and went back to her oatmeal. The great hall had fallen so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Ginny was staring at her like she was a foreign mutant and Ron's face was so red you couldn't tell where his skin began and his hair ended. Harry's mouth just hung open.

Harry got up and walked to where Hermione was sitting.

"What was that all about?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Let me think…uh Malfoy!" he spat.

"What about it? He just wanted to have coffee or something. Not that it's any of your business."

"You are my girlfriend." Ron piped up. Hermione looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me Ronald!" she yelled. "After what happened this weekend?"

"I said I was sorry. And it was partially your fault." he said face still red.

"MY FAULT?" she yelled. "IT WAS MY FAULT? YOU ARE INCREDIBLE RONALD WEASELY." she turned back to Harry.

"So this is about revenge or what? Malfoy could not possibly be interested in you." Harry said calmly.

"Why not? Am I that repulsive? Yeah no one would be interested in little bookworm Granger right? Well I have got news for you Harry James Potter. Draco has liked me for a little while, but I was with Ron. He came into our common room Saturday and found me upset about Ron. He confessed that he had wanted to talk to me for a while. Now if you don't mind, I am going to be late for Potions." she stormed out of the hall.

At the Slytherin table Draco was enjoying his breakfast more than he had in a long while. The golden trio was no more. Most of his housemates had questioned his motives concerning the Mudblood,

"I have a plan, let's leave it at that." he said watching the fireworks between Granger and Potty.

Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged and went back to their food. Draco rolled his eyes. They sure were dim. His eyes followed her out of the hall, and a second later he was in pursuit. He caught up with her on the steps leading down to the dungeon.

"Hey, how did I do?" he asked catching his breath.

"Great, perfect. I gotta go. See you in potions." she said as she hurried down the steps and out of sight. He went back to the hall and grabbed his things before heading down to the potions lab. During double potions Draco walked past Hermione and winked causing her to add to much powdered newt eggs to her potion as she followed his entrancing eyes back to his seat. She giggled and blushed, not caring that she had just ruined her potion. The looks on everyone's faces was priceless. He was a good actor, and she was not used to this kind of attention. When Snape finally dismissed them he hung back and waited for her, watching the looks on Potty and the weasels face as they passed him.

"Walk with me to ancient runes?" he said holding out his arm.

"Sure." she said as she took it and they walked up the stone steps from the dungeon.

The two heads had classes together the rest of the day and did not part company until dinnertime. They walked into the great hall together and it fell silent. He walked towards the Slytherin table and her towards the Gryffindor, seating herself next to Ginny who was clearly waiting to hear details.

"So." said Ginny.

"So what?" said Hermione knowing she was teasing.

"What is going on between you and Malfoy?" she asked.

"Just friends." Hermione said reaching for the plate of chops.

"Friends?" Ginny asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, friends."

"Since when?" Ginny replied.

"Uh…this weekend? Look, Mal…Draco found me crying over your stupid prat of a brother and asked me what was wrong. He also admitted he had a slight crush on me for a while. And I said that we could try to be friends first." she said taking a bite of her dinner.

"Malfoy has a crush on you? And this isn't some trick? Because he was always calling you those awful names." said Ginny.

"He's okay once you get to know him a little." said Hermione.

"So what are you and Ron now, just friends? Ginny asked.

"Right now Ronald and I are nothing. He betrayed me in the worst way. And the same goes for Harry. He knew about Ron and Lavender and didn't tell me. I just don't want to talk to either one of them right now." she said glancing down the table at Ron and Harry. Harry looked at her in a bewildered way and Hermione looked away quickly. Then Hermione looked to the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She blushed and turned back to Ginny.

"You are not mad at me are you Hermione?" Ginny asked meekly.

"Of course not. You are like my little sister." she reached over and hugged Ginny, who teary eyed hugged her back.

"Good. Because my git of a brother is not worth crying over." she said wiping her eyes. Hermione smiled genuinely at her. Just then Lavender Brown made a beeline for Ron. She sat down next to him and hugged and kissed him brazenly. She shot Hermione several nasty looks. Hermione just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'slut' before returning to her dinner.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was paying close attention to the interaction between Granger and the Weasel. The plan was if she looked to be in distress, or if that awful Brown girl was hanging on that red-headed moron, he was to go over to her and lead her away from the table. He finished his steak and kidney pie, wiped his mouth and stood up. His fellow house mates were looking at him oddly. He straightened out his robes and walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Hi Hermione. Did you have a nice dinner?" he said smiling.

"Yes thank you." she said shyly.

"Can I walk you back to our common room?" he said holding out his hand.

"Sure, just let me get my books." she started to gather her things.

"No, let me carry them." he said smiling as he pulled her books and parchment into her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then took her hand and kissed it. She blushed like a little girl and took his hand in hers. She glanced back at Ron who had gone so red it was hard to tell where his hair stopped and his face began. Lavender continued fawning over him but he paid her no attention.

"Night Ginny." Hermione said dreamily.

"Yes, goodnight Ginny." Draco said casually, as if they had been old friends.

"Night 'Mione." Ginny said, "Oh, and goodnight Malfoy." still confused by his perfect manners.

They walked out of the hall hand in hand much to the consternation of Harry and Ron.


	3. Dating?

**Disclaimer; Harry Potter and Co. belong to JK Rowling. Not me.**

**A/N Here you go! Chapter three. Just barely Wednesday but I had trouble waiting any longer...lol. I hope everyone likes it and everyone reviews. I got a disappointing amount of reviews for 'Reunion' so I hope everyone takes just a moment. Happy reading and for the love of Merlin REVIEW!

* * *

**

Dating?

The next few days brought even more looks from her fellow students. Tuesday Draco walked her to classes carrying her books, and kissed her hand before leaving. Wednesday she was surprised with flowers and chocolates in Charms much to the dismay of Ron and Harry. Thursday Draco caught up with her in the corridor outside of Transfiguration and pulled her into the corner, talking in whispers while she giggled. By Friday night, when they were supposed to do their rounds the whole school was under the impression that Draco Malfoy was very smitten indeed with Hermione Granger.

They were getting ready for patrols and Hermione for some reason was taking extra care to look nice. She preformed a straightening charm on her hair and curled the ends. She applied a slight amount of make up, not too much to be obvious, but enough to enhance her natural beauty. She wore her school things of course but she held herself in a different manner. The attention Malfoy had been showering on her had been exactly what she wanted. He was the perfect boyfriend. If only she could find a real guy who would do all of this without a bribe. Of course it had been near torture not to have every answer in class and to get less than perfect on all of her tests and essays but it was worth it. She walked down the dual stairs to find him waiting. He had not bothered with his school robes, but instead wore a loose silk white dress shirt and black pants. His head boy badge was pinned loosely to his shirt. His hair remained un-gelled and the longer strands played around his pale face.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded and they left the common room together to patrol the dark halls. This week was different however. They talked as they patrolled, and before they knew it, it was midnight.

"That went fast tonight didn't it?" she asked.

"Must have been the company." he winked. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw the weasel spying on them. Ordinarily he would have given him detention for being out of bed at this late hour, but tonight he had other ideas. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and gently pushed her into the wall. Her eyes grew wide as his lips neared hers. He whispered;

"Weasel is watching us." and winked. Before Hermione could react his full pink lips were on top of hers and she had wrapped her arms around his neck. She could smell his clean raw scent, and felt his hand inching around her waist. She eased into the kiss and forgot that Ron was standing mere feet away watching her kiss his mortal enemy. Draco ran his tongue along her lower lip and her knees went weak. A second later he broke the kiss and she nearly fell over when he let go of her. He smiled at her and took her hand as they passed the column that Ron was hiding behind. She wished she could have seen his face as her and Draco walked off towards their common room hand in hand. All Ron could do was stand there in shock and swear under his breath.

The next morning at breakfast Ron filled the whole Gryffindor table in on what he had witnessed. Lavender of course took this and ran with it telling the whole school as quickly as she could. What was even more shocking is that Draco and Hermione arrived hand in hand in the great hall. He kissed her cheek gently before heading to the Slytherin table. She blushed for the millionth time that week and sat down next to Ginny who was waiting patiently for her to confirm what Ron had told them already. She told Ginny the whole story in detail before glancing over to the Slytherin table again. He was eating breakfast and looking very happy. When he caught her looking at him he smirked and winked at her causing the red to return to her cheeks.

"It is just so nice Ginny," she said loud enough for Ron to hear, "to have someone who understands you, respects you and can carry on an intelligent conversation." she smirked at Ron, whose ears and face were a pale shade of scarlet.

It was Saturday and Hermione fully intended to get herself organized and finish up her homework. It was hard coming in second to Draco. She knew she couldn't write her very, very best since he looked over her papers before she handed them in. she purposely missed at least one question on every test causing her professors to look at her oddly. But she was happy about the way things were going. Her grade point average was so near perfect that slacking off for a few months wouldn't make that big of a difference, and Ginny had confided in her that Ron had been in a very foul mood the past week. He had been short with every one of his friends causing several of them not to speak to him. He sulked around with Lavender on his arm, smiling only when he knew Hermione could see the two of them together. Unfortunately for him Hermione was usually with Draco these days so she barely took notice of Ron and Lavenders hanging on each other. But still it was Saturday, and Hermione had wasted most of the day with class work and studying. She stood at her bedroom window and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was setting on that beautiful October day. She inhaled the clean fall air before changing her clothes and heading down to the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up and half-smiled as she walked down the stairs and sat on the chair opposite him.

"You up for a walk?" she asked him, thinking that the Gryffindor quidditch team would just be about finished with practice.

"Sure I suppose we should be seen. Otherwise people would think we were cooped up in here shagging." he said smiling. She lookedslightlymortified."Just let me change." He ran up the stairs and changed his clothes lightning fast. When he came back down he was wearing jeans, a dress shirt and a green sweater over the top. He grabbed his brown leather jacket and Hermione's hand and exited out the portrait hole. Students stopped to look at the happy couple as they made their way down the stairs and out the front door onto the expansive lawns. The headed for the lake and the cool breeze blew over their faces making Hermione's cheeks pink with the cold. As they neared the quidditch pitch Hermione nudged Draco and pointed up nonchalantly at Harry and Ron flying overhead. They stopped mid-air on their brooms and looked at Hermione who quickly shifted her glance away. Draco, taking the cue nuzzled his lips against her neck. She was very ticklish and squealed at the intimate gesture. He did it again and she made a run for it, escaping his grasp and running directly at a pile of leaves. He gave chase and caught up with her causing her to fall into the pile. She laughed as he tumbled on top of her, pressing his body against hers. Two broomsticks hovered overhead silently.

"Are they still watching?" Draco whispered. She moved her eyes up and then nodded. The setting sun gave her skin a golden hue, and her cheeks were pink from the chilly breeze and the cold. She looked quite beautiful. He reached over and ran his hand through her curls. She looked into his sparkling eyes as he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. Shivers filled her body and it wasn't from the cold. She reached behind his head and ran her hands in his silky blonde hair, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. He grabbed her left arm, the one not in his hair and pinned it slightly above her head as he kissed his way down her neck. She opened her eyes and looked up. Harry and Ron had gone.

"They're gone." she whispered to him as his soft kisses continued on her neck. He looked up and shifted off of her, slightly embarrassed. He had gotten into it a little more than he planned on. He stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. He brushed the leaves off of her and then himself. She smiled but inside she had butterflies or something in her stomach. He grabbed her hand again and they continued to walk around the lake. That evening they both found out they had more in common with each other than previously thought. They both liked the same books and music. Hermione was shocked to find out that Draco like some muggle music and movies.

"I didn't think you knew anything about the muggle world." she said amazed.

"After my father died I took the opportunity to find out more about the muggles." he said.

"Oh, I didn't know your father died, I'm sorry." she said quietly feeling foolish for not knowing that.

"We didn't let on too much about it. Kept it from the press. During the final battle, well he was in disguise anyway, he was fatally injured. Someone apperated him back to the manor where he died a few hours later." he shed no tears for the man that was his father.

"Well I'm still sorry." she said sincerely.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as the indigo sky won over the pinks and oranges that faded in the horizon. He took off his jacket and placed it on her cold shoulders. She smiled at him and they walked out of the chilly air into the warm castle. By the time they got back to their common room the house-elves had been there and lit a fire in the fireplace. There were all of Draco and Hermione's favorite foods on the small table as they had missed dinner. Hermione scowled since she still didn't think house-elves serving the students was proper. But she had admitted defeat a long time ago and sat at the table near starving.

"I wonder how they knew all of my favorites." Draco said as he piled his plate with food. Hermione looked over and saw a pair of huge eyes and bat like ears.

'Dobby' she thought. The elf smiled at her and with a small pop disappeared. She filled her plate and began to eat heartily.

On Monday morning Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand into the great hall. But instead of going to the Gryffindor table, he pulled her towards the Slytherin table. This had been a part of the plan of course. She smiled as they sat down together. Some of the other Slytherins were muttering 'Mudblood' under their breath.

"Listen here." Draco said loud enough for the entire table to hear them. "We are head boy and girl. We have issues to discuss. I expect you to respect Miss Granger here like you would me or face detention or loss of house points. Understood?"

Many of them murmured and went back to their breakfasts. Pansy shot both of them a nasty look. Draco and Hermione at breakfast and talked about patrolling duties and the upcoming prefect meeting. Hermione could feel eyes from the Gryffindor table burning into the back of her head. She ignored these looks and continued her conversation with Draco. They got up to leave together as well. It was if the whole school had just been stupefied. They just stared at the odd couple leaving. As soon as the door shut the gossip started again. When they got into the entrance hall she went to let go of her hand but he held on a second longer.

"Oh, sorry." he said dropping her hand promptly. "See you in potions. Are you going to sit with me?"

"Yes, see you then." she said heading off for her first class, History of Magic. Ron and Harry walked in the door a few minutes later staring at their former best friend. Ron nudged Harry and Harry nudged Ron, both trying to get the other to talk to her. Harry finally gave in as she was less mad at him.

"Hey 'Mione, how's it going?" he asked nicely.

"Fine." she replied shortly.

"Do you think you could just talk to Ron? He is very sorry." he said meekly.

"No, I cant." she replied bitterly.

"How long is this charade going to go on with Malfoy?"

"Charade? The nerve of you! You act as if Ron is the only guy ever to notice me. Well I have news for you Harry! This is not a charade. I like Draco, and he likes me!" she moved her seat away from the two of them right before Professor Binns started speaking.

Later that day Hermione made her way to potions class, but instead of sitting with Harry and Ron, she sat next to Draco and waited for Professor Snape to begin. He came in a moment later and began to teach them to brew a very complicated potion. Draco worked together with Hermione and got top marks for the first time all year.

"We make a good team I think." she giggled in his ear. He smiled at her. How had he not noticed how smart and funny she was all these years. Oh, yeah. It was because he hadn't bothered to find out.

"Yeah." he whispered back as he saw Snape approaching.

"Apparently your new found companionship has improved your skills Miss Granger." Snape said.

Hermione could have sworn she saw a faint smile come from his lips. Meanwhile Harry and Ron were working on their potion still and continually looked back at Hermione and Draco who were not only finished with their potion, but chatting and smiling in class without Snape yelling at them. Ron was so angry he ruined their potion without realizing it. Harry groaned as he threw the whole thing away giving them zero marks for the day. Ron bore holes into the happy couple who were now holding hands and whispering in each other's ear.

'Damn ferret.' Ron whispered. She never let him hold her hand or kiss her like he had witnessed that night after patrols.

Class was over and Ron and Harry pushed their way past Hermione and Draco and out of the cold dungeons. Hermione smiled at Draco and he smiled back. They were the only ones left in the classroom.

"Thanks." she smiled again, and again she blushed.

"That's what I'm here for right?" he smiled.

He walked closer to where she was standing. She was close to the doorway and backed up slightly so her back was up against the jamb.

He pressed his body against hers as he tried to pass her, but he couldn't leave, not just yet. He looked into her large caramel colored eyes and leaned in towards her face. His lips were a mere fraction of an inch from hers. To his surprise she raised her head and connected them. Her lips sent a strange electric vibe throughout his body. He deepened the kiss and opened his mouth slightly. She did the same and his tongue found his way into her mouth. She had dropped her books and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew they were alone. Why was he kissing her? And why was she letting him? She pulled away and looked at his face. How had she not noticed that his usually grey eyes were now a stormy blue? How had she not noticed his white blonde hair that felt like silk in her fingers? Now she remembered, it was because Ron and Harry hated him, so she was expected to hate him too. They both looked embarrassed and he bent down to pick up her books for her. She took them from him and her hand grazed his. She had no clue what was going on here. Her insides were jumpy and her heart was racing.

"Thanks." she said. "I guess I had better go." she said and they both tried to get through the doorway at once again. He finally conceded and let her go first. He didn't know what happened just now either. He felt like he either wanted to run and scream or vomit or shout love sonnets from the highest tower of the castle. His whole body had felt alive and new just now when he kissed her. This had been like no other kiss he had ever experienced. There was so much energy between them. He had a free period now and went up to the common room to think things over.

Hermione ran to her astronomy class as quickly as she could. She was still in shock from his kiss. It was the most electrifying thing she had ever experienced. Like her soul had suddenly come alive and made her aware of its presence. She was still shaking slightly when she sat down for Astronomy. She could not concentrate on class though. Her mind was on that blonde Slytherin who turned out to be not the person she imagined he was all those years, but the person she dreamed of.


	4. The Kiss

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry or any of his friends or enemies for that matter.**

**A/N Hi all! Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great holiday. Here is chapter 4. I hope you all like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

The kiss

Dinner time rolled around and Hermione was eating quietly at the end of the Gryffindor table. She had her head buried in a book as usual and was taking bites in between turning pages. She didn't even notice Ron entering the great hall with Lavender Brown giggling on his arm. He shot Hermione a dirty look of contempt before settling in at the table only a few seats down from her. Lavender clung to Ron like glue, giggling and kissing him at every opportunity. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book. A minute later Draco entered the great hall and sat across from her. He was there for a full minute before she noticed.

"Hey." he smiled. "Wondered where you had got to."

"Had some catching up to do. I was a little distracted in astronomy." she laughed. He thought for a moment and then caught on.

"Oh." he went slightly pink.

Just then Harry and Ginny entered the hall arm in arm. Harry saw Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table and made a beeline for the couple.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy?" he said loudly for the whole school to hear.

"Uh…talking to my girl?" he answered back, standing to meet Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Not at our table you are not, now go you slimy git." Harry spat.

"He does not have to go anywhere, as head boy and girl we can eat at whichever table we choose. The two of us are not in houses anymore Harry. We are heads of all four houses so bugger off and find someone else to bother." Hermione said furiously.

Harry gave her a look that sent daggers into her heart and walked on down the table. She sat back down and motioned for Draco to do the same. He looked at her with a renewed respect. She had stood up to Potty. Wow.

"So you were saying you were distracted?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"Uh…yeah. Had a lot on my mind." she smiled.

"Ok, well I am going to go have dinner with Crabbe and Goyle, see you later in the common room?" he asked.

"I'll be there." she said before he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Hermione had never been more confused in her whole life. She didn't know which parts were acting anymore, and which parts, if any, were real. That kiss earlier had certainly seemed real. There was no one around watching them. Her knees had felt weak and her heart had beaten almost out of her chest. What was she feeling for him? He was smart, and funny, and fun to be with. But was it all an act? She decided she needed to find out. But wait, if she came out and asked him, and it was all an act she would feel like a fool. But what if it wasn't? She just couldn't decide what to do.

Draco ate dinner with his friends talking and laughing but also keeping his eyes on Hermione. He felt slightly bad for ostracizing her from her friends, but that is what she wanted right? And what was with that kiss earlier. He actually _wanted_ to kiss her. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his and her hands running through his hair. It had made him feel all weird inside. But a good weird. Her body had been pressed against his and he liked it. All those years of conditioning from his father had gone out the window today. Hermione was one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts. She was fun to be with and kind. Things that pureblood girls severely lacked. His father was probably rolling in his mausoleum at that very moment. He laughed. All the times his father had drilled it into his brain that mudbl…muggle borns were inferior. What a waste of time. He was almost, kind of, mostly, 99.9 sure that he had something more than friendship feelings for her, but he wasn't sure how to find out if she felt the same, or if she would laugh in his face and call him a ferret; telling him that this all was an act and it was Weasel she loved. He glanced back to the Gryffindor table and saw her reading her book, taking tiny bites of food. He also saw the Weasel and Potty laughing and talking loudly. That slutty girl on the Weasel's arm. He thought he saw Hermione look over at them a few times before returning to her work. Action needed to be taken. And he was just the man for the job. He stood up and strolled back over to her.

"Hem, hem." he said to get her attention. She looked up and saw the blonde haired boy smiling at her, holding out his arm for her. She stood up to meet it and he grabbed her book for her along with her bag.

"Shall we?" he asked leaning his head so that his lips were again close enough to feel his hot breath. The edges of his mouth turned up into a smile and she brought her head to meet his, just briefly, then for a moment or two longer. The whole school gasped, including Ron who had stopped talking loudly and fell silent. The only person still chatting was Lavender. She was talking to Ron in a high pitched voice when she noticed that the room had gone deafly quiet. She looked to Hermione and Draco who were still snogging and also fell quiet. Ron's ears had gone redder than his hair. Lavender kissed Ron directly on the mouth but he did not kiss back. He just stared at the two of them. A moment later Draco pulled away and grabbed Hermione's arm, leading her out of the great hall. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps as they left. When the hall doors had closed he didn't let go of her hand, but instead kept a tight grip as they walked up the steps to their fifth floor common room.

Hermione's mind was so full of thoughts that it hurt. This was only supposed to be an act right? To make Ron and Harry mad. But she enjoyed kissing him, and felt odd things jumping in her stomach. And why hadn't he let go of her hand? The corridors were deserted. Anyone who mattered was in the great hall still eating. They reached the portrait and went through the hole. He set her books on the table and pulled her to the couch by the roaring fire. She followed him wide-eyed and nervous. Should she ask? Risk making a fool of herself? No, she would just let nature take its course. Draco had other ideas.

"So." he said.

"Uh…yeah?"

"How am I doing?" he asked jokingly, but Hermione saw this as the answer to her question. Or so she thought.

"Great, uh…very realistic." she said shyly.

"Good, that's good. That's what I was going for." he said softly.

"Oh." she said feeling stupid for even thinking any of that act was real.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to pry into her eyes.

"Nothing, just some silly idea I had." she smiled sweetly even though she felt like crying for some reason. Her eyes filled up with tears and she tried to blink them away quickly before he noticed.

"I can't help if you won't tell me. Is it something the Weasel did?" a small amount or rage towards Ron was building in Draco's stomach.

She thought quickly, not wanting him to know that she was crying over him, but for no reason.

"Uh, yeah. Seeing Ron and Lavender tonight really got to me. She was all over him wasn't she?" she sniffed.

"Lavender Brown is a tramp. She hasn't nearly the brains or the class that you do Hermione." he said pulling her head onto his shoulder. Draco was yearning to tell her that she was too good for the weasel, and that she needed someone who understood her, challenged her mentally and physically, understood her. Someone like her in everyway, but different enough to be fun. Someone who would be there for her when she needed him, but not smother her. Someone like…well, someone like him. He sat there staring into the fire biting his tongue. This was all an act for her. She still wanted Ron and was doing this to make him jealous right? He decided to get his emotions in check and get to bed. He started to stir and she picked her head up off of his shoulder and looked pleadingly at him with her big brown eyes. Her face was only inches from his. He wrestled with the thoughts of pulling her into a kiss. She had kissed him earlier in potions. Well he had wanted to kiss her of course, but there was no one around to see them so really he had no excuse. For the first time in his life he felt very conflicted and confused. He needed to get to his room and think.

"Well, I am going to shower and then turn in. I will see you in the morning then?" he asked with a strained voice.

"Yes." she said in such a quiet voice that he had a hard time hearing her. He leaned his head in and she planted her full lips onto his. He responded the only way he knew how. By kissing back. Before either of them knew it his hands were on the back of her neck keeping her head from pulling away. And her hands ran themselves over and over in his corn silk hair. They ran down the back of his neck and then fell to his waist where they pulled his shirt out of his pants. She inched her long fingers up the back of his shirt and felt his smooth skin. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl he was kissing. And then as much as it pained him, he had to stop. He let go of her hair and pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to look at him and her mouth fell open in horror.

"Oh gods I am so sorry. I thought you were going to…and then I wanted you to…please don't be mad." she looked to be on the verge of tears again.

"It's alright. I am going to bed now thought. Uh…I will see you tomorrow. Have breakfast with me?" he said slightly embarrassed at the intimate moment they had just shared.

"If you want." she said not looking at him either. She had made a move and he had plainly just told her that it was all an act. And now she had made a fool of herself in front of him.

"Hey, I am sorry." she said quietly.

"It's fine. See you tomorrow." he said before walking up the dual stairs quickly and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione sat on the couch for a while, contemplating the events that had just unfolded. She screwed up. She thought that kiss earlier had been real. It was an act for sure now. All part of the plan. At least now she knew, but why was she so bothered by it?

A little while later she was in her bed staring at the ceiling, before she knew it tears ran down her face and onto her satin pillowcase.

That night Draco lay in his bed wide awake a mere forty feet from where she slept. He thought about that kiss they had just shared and was very confused. Hadn't she asked him to 'pretend' to be her boyfriend to make the weasel jealous? But then hadn't she also kissed him twice that day and touched him in a way that sent chills down his spine? Maybe this plan of hers was less about revenge and more about making the weasel jealous? After all, what is a better way to get revenge for a scorned love than by hooking up with his worst enemy right? All of this was too much for him to handle right now. He closed his tired eyes and went to sleep trying to sort out everything in his already full mind.

Hermione felt slightly awkward in his presence now. She felt foolish for ever believing that he was doing anything more than acting. They spent the next morning away from each other's company, aside from sharing breakfast together in the common room. Draco headed off to the Slytherin common room to see his old housemates. Hermione stayed in her bedroom reading. She heard something outside of the portrait hole. They had several free periods that morning.

"Hermione, it's me, Ginny. Are you there?" she shouted.

"Coming." Hermione yelled back. She ran down the stairs to the door and opened it.

"Hi Ginny!" she said hugging the small red head. "I am so glad to see you!" Hermione pulled Ginny into the room and they sat on the couch.

"I heard about your walk with Malfoy out by the quidditch pitch the other night." she smiled knowingly.

"The whole school has to know everything." Hermione sighed. "Who told everyone, Harry or Ron?"

"Lavender, actually. But Ron probably went on a rant about it to her." Ginny admitted.

"Oh, right. _Lavender._" Hermione huffed.

"So, I want details!" Ginny squealed.

"What details, we went for a walk, kissed a little and talked. It was nice." she smiled thinking of her 'date' over the weekend.

"How come neither of you showed up for dinner then hmmm? Explain that one." she said folding her arms on her chest.

"When we got back to the common room Dobby had dinner here for us, nothing else happened."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

"No, really. I swear." Hermione said.

"Ok, but I have to know. Is he a good kisser?" Ginny asked brazenly. Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Yeah." she said dreamily, and not lying either. "He makes me feel…I don't know."

"Uh huh." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She smiled back letting her mind wander to their last kiss in the common room the previous evening. She immediately fell silent and changed the subject.

"So, how are things getting on with you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, he is so shy. Its cute." she giggled. Hermione gave her a weak smile. Just then Draco burst through the portrait door and interrupted the giggling girls.

"Ladies." he said. He must have been playing quidditch with his housemates. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was slightly dirty. He ran up the stairs to the bathroom and shut the door. Ginny giggled.

"How do you stay in this room with him and not jump him?" she said glancing back at the bathroom door. "I mean don't let Ron or Harry know that, and I know he is a git, but…damn."

"Oh Ginny." Hermione said lightly slapping her arm.

"Well I had better go and leave the two of you…uh, alone?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, alone." Hermione mused as she pushed her younger friend out of the door. She sat back on the couch before looking at her watch. She had forty five minutes until Charms. She settled back into her book when she heard an upstairs door open and footsteps on the stairs. Draco was approaching the chair wearing nothing but boxers on his well sculpted frame. He threw himself in the chair as if he were exhausted. Hermione's eyes traveled his chest taking in every inch. She hadn't realized what a fabulous body he had until just that moment. Her cheeks went crimson again and she looked back down at her book before he could realize that she was staring. But in Draco's mind he had noticed the second he felt her eyes boring holes into him. He was somewhat amused by the fact that she was looking at him. He was used to it of course; many a Hogwarts girl had been caught glancing the way of the Slytherin prince. He had no classes that day and longed to just lay here in front of the fire and sleep.

"You going to classes today?" he finally asked her.

"Yeah, I have charms in like forty minutes or so." she replied keeping her eyes in her book and off of that smooth pale chest. Her stomach was doing some weird flippy thing again.

"Oh. Alright."

"Are you?' she asked.

"No classes today." he admitted. "Just going to lounge around and sleep." he yawned at the very thought.

Hermione continued to read until 10 minutes before she was due in charms. She stood up and stretched, noticing that Draco had fallen asleep. He looked so sweet and child-like while he was sleeping. She smiled before leaving to go to charms class.

Two hours passed and Hermione was beat. Harry and Ron were still harassing her about Mal…Draco and she was tiring of it. She bolted out of the class and ran back to her common room where to her surprise Draco was sleeping on the couch, still near naked. She put her books on the tiny table and walked over to him. It was drafty in the castle and the fire had gone out while he slept. She went to the armoire and grabbed out a hand knit afghan. She moved in front of his slumbering body and covered his lower body first. She kneeled down, fingers grazing his chest and abdomen as she pulled them up. Then she didn't know what came over her. She pulled the blanket back and ran her hand over his smooth skin. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as well as his. She had never touched a boy this intimately. Her right hand wandered to his angelic face and his silky fine hair. He truly was beautiful. An urge came over her then. The urge to kiss him. To place her lips on his plump pink ones and just kiss him. She leaned over him, faces barely an inch away and then she did it. She ran her tongue ever so softly over them, tasting him. And then to her surprise he began to kiss back. Eyes still closed he must have been dreaming. She cupped his face with her hands and deepened the kiss. He let out a small groan in his sleep. His breathing became heavy and when Hermione looked down she was shocked. His boxers had become tight. Hermione giggled and continued teasing him with her mouth. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She kissed down his neck and to his pale strong chest. He smelled so good she inhaled deeply just to take it all in. By the time she had kissed to his navel she suddenly realized that she should not be doing this. She stopped and looked at him again. His eyes were wide open.


	5. The big deal

**Disclaimer; I own nothing related to Harry Potter.**

**This chapter contains SEX! If you don't like that kind of chapter, please skip it!**

**A/N Hello to all my reviewers! Here is the next chapter. I already know what everyone is going to say about it. Totally OOC. I don't care though, so I hope you like it anyway. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

The big deal

Hermione slowly moved her head away from his body. His pale eyes followed her every movement.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, staring at her now scarlet face.

"I was covering you up. It's a bit drafty in here don't you think?" she said standing up and attempting to walk away.

"Covering me up? What with your mouth?" he asked standing up and grabbing her arm. When he stood up however the problem in his boxers became much more noticeable. Her eyes traveled to that before looking away again. He realized what she was looking at and grabbed the afghan off of the sofa and wrapped it around himself.

"Uh, no with the blanket." she felt as if she would die of embarrassment.

"Come off it Granger, I saw what you were doing. And more importantly I felt it." he said motioning at his tightened shorts.

"Look I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…you were just lying there, and you looked…well, and I felt…and smelled. Oh gods I am just going to go upstairs now and die." she said looking down at the floor. But he kept a firm grip on her hand.

"No it's okay, really." he said calmly. "Just not used to being woken by a girl kissing on my chest." he smiled. "Come and sit." he said pointing at the sofa. "I'll be right back."

He sprinted up the stairs into his room, she assumed he was getting dressed, but in reality he needed to take care of his little problem. His mind thought of her kissing her way down towards his shorts. He groaned. Five minutes later his throbbing hard-on was gone and he threw on some lounge pants and a green t-shirt. When he got back downstairs she was sitting on the couch, face still red. He sat down next to her.

"Soooo…" he started.

'Oh my gods.' Hermione thought.

"How was class." he asked, full knowing that avoiding the situation was embarrassing her more.

"Fine." she mumbled.

"That's good. How did you do on that charms exam?"

"Got an E." she said meekly. He was torturing her. "Can we just get to it?" she blurted out.

"Get to what?" he asked smiling.

"What just happened!" she yelled. "I didn't mean to do that, it just sort of happened. I am sorry." she screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"Why are you so worried about this?" he asked grabbing her hands and pulling her gaze to his.

"I…well I have never done anything like that. I am just so embarrassed." she sobbed.

"Don't be. Let's just forget this ever happened okay?" she nodded, but inside both of their heads it would be something hard to forget.

Hermione went to bed much later still thinking of the events of earlier that afternoon. She laid awake staring at the ceiling replaying the events in her mind. She had felt so different, so alive. Her stomach felt heavy and her heart was racing. She had felt something in her, some strange longing in her private area. It felt the same every time she thought of it. She reached her hand down and rubbed through her thin panties. She closed her eyes and reached inside her panties and rubbed some more. A longing came alive in her at that moment, a longing that had not been there until he came into her life. She continued to play and explore, keeping her eyes shut and her mind on a certain blonde.

Hermione was unaware that at her door, the one that led to her bath, the one she forgot to close and lock, was Draco. He was using the bathroom when he heard some noises coming from this direction. He walked in to see what was going on and was met by the sight of Granger getting herself off. He nearly dropped his toothbrush. He felt his pants tighten.

'Damn, she is doing it to me again.' he thought to himself.

He stood there in silence, watching her squirm and moan to her own touch. He reached down and felt his own growing manhood. She was driving him crazy. He had not expected this out of her. He thought she slept in full school uniform, book in one hand, wand in the other. He had to get out of there and take care of his problem, but his eyes were glued to her body. She was only wearing a tank top and very thin panties.

"Oh gods…" he moaned, closing his eyes and looking up at the ceiling. Just as he turned to leave she began moaning, and to his surprise she moaned;

"Oh Draco, oh…" before sending herself over the edge. His eyes widened at this. Was she thinking of him? Duh, of course she was. He was the only one with that fool name. He couldn't stand it anymore. But instead of turning to leave, he dropped his toothbrush on the floor and ran to her bed. Her eyes were still closed, but before she knew it she felt someone pulling her panties off. She was shocked and went to open her eyes but a hand closed over them.

"Shhhh…don't open them." Draco whispered. She didn't know why, but she complied. Soon his hands were touching where hers had previously been.

"Oh gods Granger, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered. He laid his head on her stomach and kissed it lightly. He kissed his way down to her exposed labia, before taking her wetness into his mouth and kissing deeply. She arched her back pushing his mouth even further into her. Her mind was racing and she couldn't believe what was happening. Her heart was beating fast out of her chest. His hot breath and mouth was sucking her in areas she didn't know existed. And before she knew it a wave of orgasm swept over her body causing her to yell out.

"Oh, oh Draco!" she yelled.

He licked up her juices before wiping his mouth and returning to her mouth where he crashed his lips down on hers. She kissed back intensely, for once thinking of herself and her needs. He reached his hands down to her wetness again, sending her into fits of ecstasy. She pushed herself into his touch again and again as he kissed her neck and collarbone. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest and he couldn't wait a second longer. He began to pull down his already tight boxers before she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Oh…uh…I think this is going too fast. Stop." he looked into her eyes and stopped what he was doing at once.

"What?" he said heavily breathing.

"I don't know if we should be doing this. You don't even like me." she panted.

"Like you? Who the hell cares if I like you. I want you, don't you see that? You are driving me crazy. After I found you kissing my chest earlier I nearly jumped out of my pants. Please for once think about your needs over what you think you should do. That a minute ago was just a taste of what could be to come." he said his starry eyes staring into hers. She didn't know why, but at that moment it felt like the right thing to do. She relaxed again and let his warm mouth cover her lips. Her whole body tensed up as a wave of shooting orgasm came over her body again and again as his fingers felt her wetness. He opened her legs slowly, easing himself into her waiting body. She tensed up again right before she felt him enter her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out both in pain and pleasure.

"Oh gods Draco…oh." she moaned over and over. A smile played across his face. He didn't know why he was doing this. Other than he was horny, she was there and already screaming his name. It was like watching someone come alive for him. He had never witnessed a woman who came to life like she was with every stroke of his body. Her forehead glistened with sweat and her eyes twinkled and gleamed. She felt so good underneath his body that he was unsure how much longer he could hold it in. Her back arched pushing him deeper inside of her body. He felt a familiar trembling and yelled out as he came inside of her. He laid his head in the nape of her neck and slid off of her body. Both of them were breathing quite heavily.

"Oh gods, what did I just do?" she asked aloud.

"I think you know the answer to that." he said jokingly trying to make her feel better about this awkward situation. She was not amused.

"This isn't funny Draco." she said annoyed. "I never…I mean I haven't…you know!"

"You were a virgin. So?" he asked, sitting up on one elbow looking at her panicked face.

"Well, that was a big deal to me. I shouldn't have given in like that. I mean you are…well…" she bit her lip nervously.

"I saw what you were doing Granger. It's okay. Everyone does it." he grinned and she looked mortified.

"I didn't mean you to see that." she said turning a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry about it, you were amazing by the way." he told her and winked to make her smile which she did.

"Thanks, I don't have anything to compare it to, but you were…you know as well." she said blushing even deeper. "So what does this mean now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"You know, for us. Does this change something? I am so confused." she was near tears.

"Why does this always have to mean something? Can't two people enjoy each other without it meaning something?" his blue eyes danced in the moonlight of her room.

"I don't know." she answered.

"Can I be honest with you Granger?" he asked.

"Of course." she said trying to cover herself with her sheets.

"At first when you proposed this little deal I couldn't possibly imagine being with someone like you. My father always told me how inferior 'mudbloods' were, and I am using that term the way he would. But as you have shown for the past six years you are not inferior. You beat me in every test, every essay. You were always number one, and I was always number two. But these past few weeks I have seen a whole new side to you. And I like it. I like you. So there." he smiled.

"You mean it? Me?" she asked.

"What do you mean me? Like you are astounded someone would like you? Who wouldn't like you, that is the question." he grinned.

She laid her head back on the pillow trying to absorb everything that had happened in the last hour. She had lost her virginity to her life-long enemy and he liked her. She giggled.

"What?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"This whole thing is just funny. The very thing I fought with Ron over I just did with you."

He laughed uneasily.

"Well just maybe the gods had other plans for you." he said looking into her eyes. "You weren't meant to be with him."

"But am I meant to be with you?" she asked.

"Who knows? Don't over analyze this okay? Just let it be what it is." he said.

"And what is that?" she flirted.

"This." he said taking her into his arms and kissing her lightly. He broke the kiss and she smiled.

"Stay here with me tonight?" Hermione asked him.

"Here with you? Why?" he said surprised.

"Don't over analyze it. Just let it be what it is." she said smiling. He smiled back.

"Okay." he laid his head in her long hair that swept over both pillows. Her scent filled his nostrils and he was instantly asleep. She laid there awake for a moment or two more thinking about the way things had turned out and what he had said about the gods having other plans for her.

'Maybe he's right.' she thought to herself. 'Ron wasn't the one for me.' Smiling, she fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start and realized that Draco was asleep next to her. She crept out of bed and put her clothes on before waking him up for classes. It was Friday and they both had a full schedule plus patrols later that evening.

"Draco, wake up. Breakfast and then classes in like an hour." she shook him lightly. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at her fully dressed body.

"Damn" he said aloud. She looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just not ready for class that's all." he said standing up and stretching. He was fully nude still and she blushed before turning away. He realized why she was blushing and grabbed his boxers before heading towards the bath.

"Sorry bout that." he said smiling and not really sorry.

"It's alright. I will wait for you in the common room." Hermione told him as she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and ready to go.

"You okay?" he asked her. She looked tired.

"I guess. I am sore." she confessed.

"It happens, do you need a pain charm?" he asked nicely.

"No. I will be alright. Ready?" she asked.

"Yep, let's go." he grabbed her hand instinctively and they walked out of the portrait hole together. Most students were used to seeing them joined at the hip by now but they still got lots of odd glances. The great hall was near full when they arrived. She kissed him on the cheek and went to sit with Ginny who was sizing up her unusual gait.

"Sprain your ankle?" Ginny asked.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Hermione said as she sat down.

"You are walking funny. I thought you hurt your ankle. Wait, oh my gods! You and Draco! You did it didn't you?" she was giddy with excitement.

"Ginny…quiet down." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"It's true! Oh my gods, how was it?"

Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Ginny, nothing happened." she hated lying.

"Whatever Hermione. Give up the details." she said grinning.

"Shhhh… look it just happened. No big deal." she said whispering.

"Was he good? How did it happen? I want to know." Ginny pouted.

"Shhhh…gods you have a big mouth. I don't want this to get out Ginny, I mean it." she said sternly.

"Okay. You look happy, and tired." she said with a big smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.


	6. AntiMalfoy Propaganda

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I am suffering from slight writer's block on this story. I have written up to like chapter 11 or so so don't worry, i will be over it and finish up soon. Happy reading everyone and don't forget to review! I love reviews! I live for them! Maybe more reviews would cure my writer's block. lol. Thanks!

* * *

**

Anti-Malfoy propaganda

The weeks seemed to fly by for Hermione. She was lost in a whirlwind of romance and pleasure and she was having the time of her life. Harry and Ron noticed this change and were none to happy about it.

"Hermione, what on earth is going on with you?" Harry asked after she had gotten an A on her charms pre-N.E.W.T exam.

"What do you mean?" she asked Harry as she looked over her paper.

"An A? You have never gotten an A in all your years at Hogwarts." he said adjusting his glasses. Ron looked at her just as confused. She was still not talking to him, but she was not yelling at him anymore either.

"Nothing is the matter, I just have been busy." she said blushing.

"Busy with what? Or should I ask who?" Harry said eyes fiercely glaring.

"Just stuff. Look I am a normal teenage girl. Just because I like school doesn't mean I don't also enjoy the company of smart, funny young men." she replied.

"Like Malfoy? He is smart and funny? Since when?" Ron blurted out.

"Well _Ronald_," she said emphasizing his first name. "Since I got to know him better. He's not the prick he used to be."

"Right." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, my grades are still better than both of yours so don't worry about me, worry about your own upcoming N.E.W.T.s." she said as she stood up to leave.

Right outside the charms classroom Draco was waiting for her.

"Hey you." he called. "How was class?"

"Great." she said handing him her paper with a big 'A' across the top.

"I see." he said looking over her answers. "Nice."

She threw him a big smile which he returned warmly.

"Let's go into the village and have a drink." he said.

"It's the middle of the week, we aren't scheduled to go to Hogsmeade until next weekend." she told him.

"I know other ways around that." he said with an evil grin.

"Well," she said looking around. "Okay, meet me in the common room in half an hour." He nodded and started to leave. She sprinted down the hall racing to get changed as quickly as possible. Meanwhile Harry and Ron caught up with Draco just down from the charms classroom.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Yes Potty?" he replied.

"What do you think you are doing with Hermione? You could not possibly like her, so what is this some sort of sick cruel joke? Are you planning on crushing her in front of the entire school or something?" Harry asked. Ron just stood there cracking his knuckles in a very Crabbe like way.

"Contrary to popular belief Potty, Hermione is a fascinating person. I can't believe the two of you are so dim that you didn't realize it for the six years you were friends with her. I have only been talking to her for two months and I probably know her better than you do." Draco said trying to push Harry and Ron's buttons.

"You do not Malfoy. WE are her best friends." Harry said pointing between himself and Ron.

"Then you are even dumber than I thought. How could anyone be her friends and not fall in love with her." oops, he had said the 'l' word. His pale face blushed.

"LOVE? You are not in love with her." Ron yelled. "I love her; I have loved her since we were eleven."

"Well you sure have an odd way of showing it. Do you realize how you two have made her feel over the past couple of years? Like she was one of the guys. Like she was just there to help you with homework, but if either of you had a date she should clear off. Then weasel here pressures her to have sex and when she turns him down, wise choice on her part, he runs off to the first slut who will have him. She has told me all of these feelings, and the two of you who claim to be her best friends don't even realize how much you have hurt her. Thank the gods you turned me down to be my friend on our first day here Potty or I might be just as big of an emotional wreck as you turned her into." He looked at them both with their mouths hanging open and smirked before walking off to change for his date.

Hermione was up in her room fussing over what to wear. Being November it was bitter cold outside and she could see the wind whipping the trees out of her bedroom window. She finally decided on a soft blue cashmere sweater and her favorite jeans. She pulled on some ankle length boots and an off white wool overcoat with a soft knitted scarf. Her hair fell in loose but messy curls and she put on some light make up. Looking in her mirror she smiled. She was happy with the way things were going. Hermione was falling in love.

Down in the common room Draco was waiting for Hermione patiently. He wanted to tell her about his conversation with Potty and the Weasel. The look on their faces had been almost priceless. He wished he had one of those muggle cameras to capture the moment forever. Just then she stepped out of her room and headed down the stairs. She looked lovely. His breath got stuck in his throat for a moment.

"You…wow, uh…you look…perfect." he mumbled, blushing deeply. Hermione giggled.

"Thank you. So how are we going to get to Hogsmeade?" she asked as they walked out of the portrait hole hand in hand.

"Walk." he said smiling.

"Walk? I thought you knew ways?" she asked.

"I do, we walk. Being heads we can come to the village whenever we want, didn't you know that?" he said smirking. She pouted her lips.

"No."

"You look beautiful when you pout." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The wind whipped her hair around her face.

"You lie so well with a straight face." she replied.

"Will you stop and take a compliment?" he said annoyed. She smiled back at him.

"So where are we going?" she asked wrapping her scarf around her neck a little tighter.

"Three broomsticks, I am sick of being stuck in that castle." he said looking off towards the tiny village. "Unless you want to do some shopping." he asked.

"No, just a drink. I have loads of homework to finish." she told him.

"Oh, how is that going?" he asked.

"Fine." she replied. "Just a little behind."

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later they reached the three broomsticks. Draco opened the door for Hermione and she took a seat by the window. He went up to the bar to get them both drinks. She looked out of the window and contemplated how things were now going in her life. She was feeling something for the blonde boy who accompanied her to the pub and frankly it was scaring her. True they had not made love since that first night, but they could spend the night together, wrapped in each other's arms, and not do anything. Draco turned around and faced her carrying two warm Butterbeers.

"Here you go." he said handing her the glass.

"Thank you." she replied taking a long sip. The warm liquid ran down her throat warming her chilly body instantly.

"Just what I needed." she smiled as she took another long sip.

"Too right." he replied.

"So what should we talk about?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What ever you want." she said as she fussed with her drink.

"Hmmm…" he said mimicking thinking. "How about my conversation earlier with Potty and the Weasel?" he said. She nearly choked on her drink.

"WHAT?" she blurted. "When was this?"

"Right after I asked you out for a drink in the charms corridor." he said. "They were not too happy." he smirked thinking of the looks on their faces when he had walked away from them.

"What was said?" she asked wide eyed.

"They basically accused me of using you. And I told them you were a fascinating person and if they had a brain in their tiny heads they would know that. After all they have known you a lot longer." he said smiling. "And I also told Potty I was glad he turned me down when I offered to be his friend on our first day at school."

"Why?" she asked.

"I figured if you are his friend, and this is how he treats his friends, I am better off not being his friend." he said smiling. Hermione beamed.

"You really stood up for me?" she asked through somewhat teary eyes. He nodded.

"Oh you." she said throwing her arms around his neck. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her back hugging her tightly. Draco felt strange about this sudden show of public affection, he didn't hate it, but he was slightly uncomfortable. She must have sensed it because she backed up a little.

"Sorry." she said demurely.

"Its okay." he replied. "Let's talk about something else."

Meanwhile back at the castle Ron was in a right foul mood.

"We can't just let that little ferret do this Harry. We have to do something." Ron said banging his hand on the table.

"Like what Ron? Kidnap her and force her to watch anti-Malfoy propaganda?" Harry said jokingly. Ron's face reddened.

"I don't know Harry. But he is going to hurt her. I know it." he yelled.

"Not to be taking sides, but you hurt her too." Harry immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. Ron's temper was always just at the brim of boiling over.

"SO YOU ARE ON HER SIDE NOW?" he asked.

"No, I am not on anyone's side. I just said that you did exactly what you are accusing him of doing. She looks happy and as much as I hate to admit it I think we need to let her make her own mistakes. She will figure out what he is eventually."

"So you don't care whether or not that evil little ferret hurts her or not. Some friend you are." Ron spat.

"I just think we can't shield her from everything." Harry admitted.

"I intend to do something about this. I can't stand by and let the woman I love do something drastic with _him._" Ron said staring into the fire.

Hermione and Draco made their way back to the castle in the middle of a fierce storm. The wind whipped at their faces and the rain pelted their bodies. Every inch of Hermione was soaking wet. By the time they reached the large entrance doors Hermione was chilled to the bone. The head's common room had a roaring fire blazing when they entered filling the room with a warm glow. Hermione stripped off her sopping wet woolen coat and tossed it by the fire.

"I am freezing." she said rubbing her hands in front of the flickering flames.

"Me too, you should get out of those dripping wet clothes before you catch cold." he said with an evil twinkle to his eyes. She smiled.

"Yeah, that is the only reason right?" He nodded.

"Fine." she said standing up ands stripping off her shirt as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He looked at her in shock.

"Wait." he said chasing after her.

"I am going to change." she joked. "You wouldn't want me to catch cold right?"

"Uh…right." he said defeated.

"Okay, be right back. You should go change as well." she said closing the door on him. He groaned and slid down the wall to a sitting position. Never in his life had he been with someone who could tease him with her actions driving him to the point of madness. Just the sight of prim and proper Hermione stripping off her shirt gave him goosebumps. He made his way into his room to change his clothes. He threw on some flannel sleep pants and a white t-shirt before sitting in front of the roaring fire waiting for her. He just couldn't explain his feelings right then.

'I love her.' he suddenly thought to himself. Another voice in his head asked 'Where did that come from?' and yet another told him in no uncertain terms that she was unworthy.

"Shut up." he muttered staring into the fires dancing flames.

"Who are you talking to?" Hermione asked walking down the stairs.

"No one." he replied before turning to face her. She looked more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. She kept her appearance hidden most of the time. Now as he looked at her walking down the steps with all the grace of a pureblooded witch he was speechless.

"What's the matter?" she asked again tilting her head slightly so that her brown curls fell across her nearly bare shoulders.

"Wow." was all he could manage. Hermione blushed.

She came closer sitting next to him on the sofa.

"I feel much better. I hate being in wet clothes." she said. His face was still frozen in a stunned look.

"You are making me nervous. Should I go change?" she asked.

"Uh…no, sorry." he said looking over her nightclothes once more. It was a long green silk gown with a large slit up the side revealing her entire leg. It came to a long 'V' in the front showing off the sides of her soft breasts. Her bare shoulders were only marred by tiny green straps that held the gown up. She smelled strongly of vanilla. He was so confused. He didn't know what she was feeling for him. And he was worried that if he told her, she would reject him. He didn't know what to do.

"Draco? Is something on your mind?" she asked lightly touching his hand. His heart jumped into his throat.

"No." he lied. She raised her eyebrow at him studying his face.

"You are lying." she said sternly. "Maybe I can help." She laid her head on his shoulder and he inhaled the scent of her hair. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck and her body tensed up. She tilted her head upwards slightly looking into those eyes. As if in slow motion he leaned in and kissed her lips. An electric jolt rocked through Hermione's every cell. She reached her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair pulling him into the kiss even more. He ran his hand over her smooth shoulders and down her arms ending by gripping her hand tightly in his. His heart was racing as he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. She opened her lips willingly kissing him deeper than ever before. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart. The rhythm put her to sleep almost instantly.


	7. The Breakup

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**A/N Hi all! Here is your update. I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

The Breakup

On the other side of the castle Ron's bad mood worsened with every passing minute. All he could think of was Hermione and that little ferret up in their common room shacked up together. Harry noticed and kept his distance from his temperamental friend. Ginny entered the common room and sat down next to Harry in a large squishy chair.

"Hey." she said, "What is wrong with him?" she thumbed at Ron who was scowling by the fire.

"Hermione." Harry whispered. Ginny mouthed an 'o' before standing up and walking towards her brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ginny." Harry said quietly. Ginny shushed him and stood by Ron with her hand on her hips.

"What the hell is your problem Ronald Weasley?" she spat with such fire and emotion her hair seemed to be flowing from her head like fire.

"Piss off Ginny." Ron said grumpily.

"No, you listen here…how can you be mad at Hermione for finding someone she cares about and who cares about her?"

"Because I love her." he spat.

"How can you claim you fancy someone and then treat them the way you do?" she asked tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Everyone knows that I have fancied her for years. She should know that." he said.

"So the way you show her is by sleeping with another girl? Please…if a boy did that to me he would be lucky if I ever spoke to him again." Ginny yelled, face as red as her hair.

"You don't understand Ginny. It is different for boys. We have needs." he said just as red-faced to be talking about this with his little sister.

"So basically what you are saying is that if a girl wants to keep a man she should just give in?"

Ron just stared at her.

"And if I was dating someone who said that to me your advice would be to give him what he wants so he doesn't go elsewhere?"

Ron's face reddened considerably.

"No, of course not. That is different. You are my sister." Ron said.

"Well Hermione is like my sister. You don't think girls have needs too? And I am not just talking physical, you were not there for her mentally either. I am sick to death of you sulking around this tower like someone has wronged you. You did this to yourself. If you want her back, fight for her. Treat her like she wants to be treated. Didn't you notice all of the things Malfoy did to gain her attention? Carrying her books, walking her to classes, sending her gifts and actually listening to her instead of boring her to death with talks of quidditch. You just don't use your head you prat." she yelled. Harry looked impressed at her rather loud, but effective choice of words. Ron was someone who had to be hit on the head with something before he would understand. Ron looked into the fire and then back at Ginny.

"Do you think it will work?" he asked shyly.

"I don't know, but do you want to let her go?" Ron shook his head no.

"Then do it." she said as she walked back and cuddled with Harry in the big chair.

"Nice job." Harry told her as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks." she said blushing slightly.

Unfortunately for Ron, things were just about to get worse as a certain caramel brunette had overheard the entire conversation from just inside the portrait hole. Tears fell from her violet colored eyes as she quietly exited and ran down to the grounds to think things over.

* * *

The next morning Draco and Hermione decided to eat together at the Gryffindor table. They had spent a pleasant night together wrapped in each other's arms. They arrived in the great hall hand in hand and for once no one blinked an eye. The entire school was focused on Ron and Lavender who were having a very public fight.

"I don't know what your problem is Lavender." Ron yelled. "What conversation?"

"The one with you and your sister last night." she screamed in her high pitched voice. Ron's face paled.

"Oh, now you remember eh?" she said. "The one where you claimed your undying love for Hermione Granger?" The whole school gasped. Not that it was unknown that Ron fancied Hermione, but just to hear it thrown out like that was quite shocking.

"I can't help how I feel Lavender. You said you were okay with it." he said trying to keep her voice down.

"I was okay that you _used _to be in love with her. I thought you loved me now. You told me you did every time we…" and then she broke off in tears. Hermione felt her heart go out to Lavender

"I will always have feelings for her, but I have feelings for you as well." he said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Ronald Weasley!" she yelled. "I heard your little plan to get her back."

Hermione looked startled and Draco gripped her hand tightly.

"Plan? I don't know what you are talking about." he lied.

"You know what? I am done with this discussion. It is over!" she screamed and ran out of the hall.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Why?" he asked. "She was awful to you, she took Ron away and gloated about it. Leave her be."

"No, she was in love with Ron, and he just used her. It was not her fault. I don't want her to hurt like I did." He nodded and hugged her before going to sit with the Slytherins.

Professor Snape had seen the entire incident and reported Ron's un-gentlemen-like behavior to professor McGonagall. She walked over to where Ron stood looking bewildered and grabbed his ear dragging him out of the great hall and into her office where according to rumors he was made to do a 100,000 line writing penalty. "I will not act like a monkey in heat."

In the girls bathroom Hermione had followed Lavender to try and console her.

"Lav, uh…you in here?" Hermione called. Next to the sinks Lavender sat teary eyed dabbing her eyes with some toilet tissue.

"Oh Lavender. I am so sorry." Hermione said taking the empty spot next to her.

"How could I have been so blind?" she cried. "I thought he loved me." Lavender laid her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron is acting like a real prat right now Lavender. He doesn't love anyone but himself." she said soothingly. "I was mad at you for being with him when you knew we were together but now I see that he probably manipulated you too."

Lavender looked up at Hermione and nodded.

"He came to me that night and told me he wanted to get back together. He told me that you two were through, that you dumped him." she sobbed. "And I stupidly believed him."

"It wasn't stupid if you loved him." she said comfortingly. "I really respect the way you stood up to him Lavender. It took real courage to tell him how you felt."

"Really?" she sniffed looking slightly hopeful.

"Yes really. There are tons, and I mean tons of boys at this school just dying to ask you out. Why maybe Draco has a friend we can set you up with."

"Okay, but not Crabbe or Goyle." Lavender said as she stood up. Hermione burst into laughter and Lavender followed. Soon the two girls were walking back into the hall hand in hand and she pulled Lavender towards the Slytherin table.

"Draco, can I have a word with you?" Hermione asked. He wiped his mouth and walked over to where the two girls were standing.

"Yes?" he asked looking at Lavender with some apprehension.

"Is there anyone you know that might like to double with us and Lavender some time?

"Double? As in date?" he said somewhat startled.

"Yeah, like maybe have a drink with us in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Uh…I don't know Hermione. Can I talk to you for a sec?" he pulled her away from Lavender for a moment.

"Wait here a sec." Hermione called as she was pulled away.

"What is this all about?" he asked. "I thought you hated her."

"No, I hate what she did, what I thought she did anyway. It was Ron who lied to her. Anyway, is there anyone who you think might be interested…besides Crabbe and Goyle."

"Uh…let me think." he said rubbing his chin as if her were deep in thought. "Is she a pureblood?" he asked. Hermione was shocked by this question.

"I thought it didn't matter to you." she said somewhat offended.

"It doesn't matter to me, but to some of my friends it would." he said.

"Yeah, she is a pureblood." Hermione replied in a mocking voice.

"I will ask Blaise then." he said. "Oi, Blaise." The tall olive skinned boy looked up from his breakfast and walked over to where the two of them stood with such grace Hermione was taken aback.

"Yes Draco?" he drawled with a slight Italian accent.

"What do you think of Lavender Brown?" he pointed at the teary eyed girl who was standing in between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables waiting patiently.

"What about her?" Blaise mused.

"Would you consider double dating with her and the two of us?" He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and both of them grinned madly. Blaise raised his eyebrow at the two of them before looking back to Lavender.

"Is she a pureblood? I know it doesn't matter to you but I have a reputation to uphold." he smirked at Hermione.

"Yes, she is a pureblood. So what do you say?" Draco smiled his charming smile and Blaise caved.

"Alright. When?"

"How about this weekend?" Hermione piped up.

"Okay." he said starting back for the table.

"Forgetting something?" Draco called motioning towards Lavender who seemed to be turning violent shades of red.

"Oh, yes." he strode over to her and took her hand, kissing it gently. "Ciao bella." he said smoothly. Lavender giggled and blushed before looking at Hermione and smiling.

"Well, I guess I should go grab some breakfast." Hermione said looking at Draco. He nodded and she left him for the Gryffindor table.

Harry was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Is Lavender okay?" he asked eyeing Blaise's affectionate greeting towards her.

"She will be fine. Where is that lying prat?" she spat.

"McGonagall took him away for detention. Snape overhead Ron and Lavender's conversation and decided that he had not acted in a way befitting of a gentleman." he said shrugging. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Up in McGonagall's office Ron was growing increasingly mad. He had lost Hermione to that ferret. And now Lavender had publicly dumped and humiliated him. And on top of all that he had landed himself in detention with McGonagall for the rest of the year. Every Saturday for two hours. He was writing lines at the moment. "I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor." 100,000 times. He swore under his breath as he wrote.

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_Stupid Snape._

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_Always meddling because he has probably never even snogged a girl._

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_And Lavender yelling at me like that. Who does she think she is?_

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_I'll show her. I will get Hermione back._

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_Hermione loves me and I love her. _

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_Stupid ferret. Treating her like a 'lady'. Sending her gifts, listening to her._

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_She knows I can't afford to buy her such things. Stupid Malfoy flaunting his riches._

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

"I will treat every lady in this school with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor."

_I can't stand this anymore._

He stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs, the noise echoing off of the walls. Looking around he felt rather foolish. His face turned red before he sat back down to write.


	8. The Double Date

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter and you can see where it is going Winks. I hope you all enjoy. Happy reading and don't forget to review.****

* * *

**

The double date

Hermione busied herself getting ready that Saturday morning. It was snowing lightly making the castle grounds look like a frosted cake. Draco, Blaise, Lavender and herself were planning on going into Hogsmeade for lunch at a book café that just opened. She was just pulling on her sweater when she heard knocking at the portrait hole.

"Draco, can you get that?" she yelled, but she got no answer. The knocking continued so Hermione scrambled down the stairs to open the door. Standing there in front of her clutching a bouquet of roses was Ron.

"Hi Hermione." he said shyly.

"What do you want Ronald? I have a date." she said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Can we talk for a second?" he asked pushing his way in anyway.

"Sure come in make yourself at home." she replied sarcastically.

"Thanks." he said handing her the roses.

"They are beautiful." she said half-heartedly. "So what's up?"

"I suspect you have heard." he said grimly.

"Heard what?" she asked.

"About me and Lavender and why she broke up with me."

"I have heard things, so what?" Hermione asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could talk about getting back together. I never really loved her. I was mad about our fight and she was there in the Gryffindor tower and she threw herself on me." he said. Hermione suppressed a cough.

"How long did you rehearse that story?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Lavender after you got dragged to detention and she told me the true story."

"The true story?"

"Is there an echo in here?" she asked. "Anyway she told me how you came to her and claimed we broke up and told her you still loved her. It was a cruel thing to do Ronald Weasley. She cared for you deeply."

Ron looked at the floor sheepishly.

"I know, and I am sorry. But what she overheard the other night is true. I love you and I want you back. So cancel your so called 'date' with the ferret and let's go out for coffee or something." he grinned.

"You are so dense. I am dating Draco. I have a lunch date with him this afternoon. I don't want to get back together with you. And in case it hasn't got back to you yet, I fixed Lavender up with Blaise. We are double dating with them." she smirked in a very Malfoy like manor.

"What? Lavender and Zabini? You are just unbelievable!" he yelled. "Haven't you hurt me enough? Dating Malfoy? And now fixing Lavender up with another slimy Slytherin?"

"Ron, get a grip." she said coolly.

"NO. I WILL NOT GET A GRIP. YOU ARE SO SELFISH HERMIONE!" He screamed turning red as his hair.

"Just go." she said walking back up the stairs.

"I came back here, bringing you flowers just like that git you are supposedly dating, and you treat me like dirt. I am sick of it!" his voice was raspy from yelling.

"Ron, get out!" she yelled a little louder. He ran halfway up the stairs and grabbed Hermione by the wrists.

"You are going to listen to me! I love you! All I asked for that night was a little affection, a little something to show me you loved me and it seemed to me like you couldn't even bear to touch me. At first I thought you were a prude, but then I watched you kiss Malfoy in every corridor of this castle and it made me sick. SICK! Are you sleeping with him too?" he screamed shaking Hermione by the wrists.

"Let go Ron you are hurting me!" Hermione whimpered.

"No! Listen to me!" he yelled. "We can get back together and be happy. Right?"

"No Ron! I don't love you! Let me go!"

Just then Draco came out of the bathroom where he was showering.

"What the hell is going on here?" he screamed pulling out his wand and pointing it at Ron.

"None of your fucking business ferret. Leave me and Hermione alone!" he said pushing Hermione down the three steps where they were standing. She landed on the floor with a thump. Her brown eyes filled with tears and Draco's silver ones turned dark grey with rage. His wand hand steadied at Ron.

"Get out." he said. "Before I do something I regret."

"Fuck off Malfoy." Ron said reaching for his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco screamed and Ron went instantly rigid, falling over like a stiff plank of wood.

"You okay Hermione?" Draco asked holding out his hand and helping her up off of the floor.

"I'm fine. Glad you came along though. He was seriously out of control." said Hermione.

"Just hold on. I am going to move him. Mobiliarbus!" he yelled and Ron floated towards the portrait hole door. Another swish of Draco's wand had it open and yet another flick threw Ron's stiffened body out.

"There." he said grinning. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Not quite yet. Five minutes okay?" she smiled and ran up the steps to her room. She pulled on her boots and coat and polished her lips with gloss. She looked in the mirror one last time and ran down stairs to meet Draco.

"Now I am ready." she told him.

"Bout time." he joked taking her hand. "I take it we are meeting them in the entrance hall?"

"Yep." They left the common room and made their way down to the entrance hall where Hermione spotted Lavender waiting nervously.

"Hi." she said to the shaking girl.

"Hi. He's not going to show up." she said twirling her hair in a nervous fashion.

"Yes he is. Calm down." Hermione said soothingly.

Just then Harry came bounding at where she, Draco and Lavender were standing, wand pointed right at Draco.

"Harry, what in the hell are you doing?" Hermione said loudly.

"Ron just told me that Malfoy here; your 'golden boy' hexed him in the hallway. Luckily someone came by and un-petrified him. Now we are going to finish this you ferret faced git." Harry yelled.

"Harry have you lost your mind?" Hermione yelled.

"Just stay out of it Hermione. It has nothing to do with you." he said seething.

"No, you didn't hear what Ron did. He…" but Hermione didn't get to finish that sentence. A hex flew past her head and towards Draco. He easily dodged it.

"Is that all the-boy-who-lived has got?" Draco laughed. "Well how about this?" he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "Tarantallegra!" Immediately Harry's legs began to dance. Draco doubled over in laughter.

"Enough!" yelled Hermione "Locomotor Mortis!" she yelled pointing her wand at Harry's tapping feet. "You need to listen Harry!"

He stopped and looked at her. Her smooth hair had gone wild and her eyes were full of what could only be described as a combination of annoyance and rage.

"Yes Potty. Listen to her. What your little weasely friend left out of his story was the fact that I walked in on him assaulting Hermione. He was grabbing her by the wrists and then pushed her down the steps in our common room." Draco said coolly. Harry's green eyes widened as he looked back at Hermione who had rolled up her sleeves to expose several large finger sized bruises. Her eyes looked into Harry's and it was if a light bulb went off inside of his head.

"True Hermione?" he asked. She nodded.

"He wanted me back. I refused. He was mad I fixed Lavender up with Blaise. He grabbed me and then pushed me down the steps. I don't know what would have happened if Draco hadn't show up." she said seriously.

"Wow I had no idea." he said lowering his wand and stowing it back in his pocket. Draco followed suit and did the same. "I can't believe Ron would do that. I guess I owe you an apology mate." Harry stuck his hand out for Draco. He hesitated but eventually shook it.

"This doesn't mean we are friends Potter." Draco said bemused.

"I didn't expect it Malfoy." he replied.

"Now that's better." Hermione sighed. "Oh, Blaise is coming." she said to Lavender. Lavender looked up the large staircase and caught sight of Blaise walking gracefully down the steps towards them. He wore a blue button up shirt, black pants and a smile that was almost as dazzling as Draco's.

"Ciao." he said to the group but looking oddly at Harry.

"Well I'd better go find Ginny and explain what happened. You don't want to be on the receiving end of any of her hexes." he said smiling. "Talk to you later Hermione. Have a good time."

Hermione was shocked. It was almost as if Harry approved.

The four of them walked through the snow to the tiny village. Hermione bundled up tightly as Draco's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Blaise, being raised a gentlemen just like Draco did the same. Lavender blushed deeply.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"You are welcome." Blaise said back. Soon they reached the road leading into Hogsmeade and within fifteen minutes they reached the café that they were eating lunch in. Draco and Blaise both pulled out chairs for their respective women. Hermione smiled at Lavender who clearly was used to Ron's distasteful manners.

"How are you today Hermione?" Blaise asked. She was startled. Hermione knew he had a clear problem with muggle borns. She smiled politely.

"Fine Blaise. And yourself?" The conversation was light and pleasant. They ate a very nice lunch and had coffee and tea afterwards taking time to read some books. Hermione was having such a good time she didn't notice how late it was getting.

"Its going to be getting dark soon guys. We should head back." she said looking out the window at the impending snow storm. The snow was so heavy it was hard to see. They bundled up tightly and headed out into the blizzard. The wind blew hard on their faces and walking was nearly impossible. Hermione felt frozen to the bone. Her cheeks were pink and chapped from the wind and blowing snow. She looked at Lavender who because of her short stature was having trouble even walking in the high snowy drifts.

"This isn't working." Hermione yelled. Lavender nodded.

"I can't walk back in this!" Lavender whined.

"I have an idea." Blaise said, "My family owns a cabin just on the other side of the main road towards the crystal lake. We could stay there tonight and go back in the morning."

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Won't we get in trouble?" she asked.

"I'll send an owl telling the school we got trapped her and not to worry. I have not passed my apperation test yet, have you Blaise?" Blaise nodded. "Lavender?" she shook her head no. "Hermione?" she said no as well.

"Well I guess we are staying at Blaise's cabin. Lead the way." Draco commanded grabbing a hold of Hermione's hand and pulling her down the snowy street. The short walk should have been easy but it took almost half an hour to reach the tiny cabin. It was on the edge of a vast lake just on the outskirts of town. Hermione felt great relief to see the tiny snow covered log cabin. She felt like running to it but her legs were just too tired. Draco pulled her the rest of the way and Blaise pointed his wand at the locked door.

"Alohamora!" he yelled. The door swung open and they entered the dark dusty room and shut the door behind them to keep the wind from entering.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered and her wand tip lit. She held it aloft and looked around the cabin. Though it looked small from the outside it was actually quite large.

"Make yourselves at home" Blaise announced before pointing his wand at the large fire place and said "Incendio!" immediately the cabin was filled with a warm glow and Blaise smiled at Draco.


	9. The Cabin

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Hello! I just wanted to thank every reviewer. I got so many 'Reunion' reviews this week I couldn't believe it! Thank you again! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

The Cabin

Hermione looked around at the large cabin again. There was a reasonably sized kitchen off to the right and a set of stairs to the left. To the right of the fireplace there were two doors. The first one was open and it seemed to be a bathroom. She assumed the other was a bedroom and looking up the stairs she saw two similar doors.

"We should get out of these clothes before we catch cold." Hermione said.

"There are spare changes of clothes in the bedrooms." Blaise said. "My mother leaves some things here. You two can take this bedroom down here, that way Lavender and myself can have a bedroom each since we are uh…less acquainted." he smirked and Draco laughed. Lavender smiled slightly relived that she would not be expected to share a bedroom with Blaise on her first date.

"Alright." Hermione said. "I am going to go change. Coming Draco?" Draco grinned a wicked grin and followed her into the downstairs bedroom. Lavender and Blaise ran up the stairs and disappeared.

The bedroom on the main floor was huge. It had a large king-sized bed made entirely of logs. Four posts were draped with linen and the bed itself was piled with quilts, blankets and furs. There were two large armoires on either side of the room. Hermione went over to one of them and it was filled with clothes. She rummaged through them but couldn't find a thing.

"Most of these are fancy dresses." Hermione complained loudly. "Who wears cocktail dresses in a log cabin?" Draco laughed.  
"Well there aren't any clothes here for me." he said. The second chest was filled with more dresses.

"Well there is only one solution." she waved her wand and comfy flannel sleep pants and a t-shirt appeared for Draco. Another wave and she produced some pink sleep pants and a long sleeved t-shirt for herself along with pink bunny slippers. Draco wrinkled his nose at the sight of the nauseating pink fur balls.

"What on earth are those?" he asked.

"Pink bunny slippers. Why, would you like a pair?" she laughed.

"Uh…no." he said pulling off his wet clothes right down to his boxers. He stood before her naked as the day he was born and didn't blush as he pulled his newly conjured clothes on. Hermione tried to look away but her blushing face gave her up.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." he said amused. He walked over to the fireplace and with a wave and a word the fire roared. He placed his wet clothes on the grate, far enough away so that they wouldn't catch fire and walked back to Hermione.

"Need help?" he asked slyly.

"No, can I have a moment?" she asked bashfully.

"Sure, meet you in the sitting room." he told her as he walked out the door.

She stripped down to nothing and realized she had no clean underwear. Another flick of her wand produced some and she slid into them feeling their warm dry fabric. Seconds later the warmness of the flannel pants and t-shirt enveloped her body and she felt instantly better. She found a brush on the vanity so she tried to tame her hair into a pony tail. She managed as well as she could before leaving her clothes on the fire grate next to Draco's and joining him in the sitting room.

Draco was reclined on the sofa his feet close to the fire. She sat next to him laying her head on his chest. Out the window she could see the snow falling harder.

"Did you call an owl?" she asked.

"Already sent." he said. "I don't expect a response in this weather." Upstairs they could hear Blaise and Lavender giggling and then him chasing her down the steps.

"Already Blaise?" Draco asked amused at his friend's behavior. Blaise winked and fell into a large armchair and Lavender sat in between his legs warming themselves by the fire.

"Where did you find clothes Blaise?" Draco finally asked.

"Had to conjure some mate. Nothing but dresses here." Lavender nodded and laughed. Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Must be some kind of inside joke." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"So what are we going to do in this cabin all night long Draco?" Blaise asked in a mock thoughtful way.

"I don't know mate. Thought you would have some ideas." Draco replied. Hermione elbowed him in the side. "What?" he asked as he looked into her eyes and laughed.

"You know." she replied.

"I was just…"

"I know what you were just doing." she answered and smiled.

"How about a drink?" Draco asked everyone.

"Sure." Lavender replied.

"What do you have here Blaise?"

"Just about anything with alcohol in it." he replied grinning. "My mum is a bit big on the drinking." Draco nodded and walked into the kitchen.

He returned a moment later carrying two bottles and four glasses.

"I've got Firewhiskey and some elf made wine. Hermione?" he asked pointing to the bottles.

"I have never had either." she admitted. "I guess I will try the wine." Draco poured her a glass and she sniffed it suspiciously before trying it. She smiled.

"It is good." she took another gulp.

"I'll have some of that too." Lavender said. Draco poured her some and then some Firewhiskey for him and Blaise.

"Cheers." Draco said holding up his glass.

"Salute." Blaise replied. Hermione held up her glass, which was already empty. Lavender giggled.

"Let me top you two off." Draco said pouring the two girls another glass.

"Thank you dear. Isn't he sweet?" blushed Hermione. Lavender giggled again.

Draco winked at Blaise before he poured Lavender's.

"Oh yes, so sweet." Blaise said sarcastically. Draco threw Hermione's pink bunny slipper at his head only narrowly missing.

Lavender covered her mouth as she laughed.

"So girls…" Blaise started, "How does it feel to be trapped in a cabin with two sexy Slytherins like ourselves?"

Lavender looked as though she had been hit with a tickling charm. She laughed uncontrollably. Hermione just rolled her eyes and poured another glass of wine. Draco put his arm around her and kissed her ear gently. She giggled and blushed drinking the rest of her glass in one gulp.

"I think we need another bottle Blaise." Draco said shaking the empty one. Blaise waved his wand and without muttering a word the bottle refilled.

"Wow." Lavender said in awe.

"Had to learn that at an early age so mother wouldn't know I had been in her liquor cabinet." Blaise said. Draco poured the girls another glass and himself and Blaise another firewhiskey.

"This is still boring." Lavender said, "Don't you have anything to do?" she asked and immediately regretted it.

"Well…" Blaise started.

"I mean like a game or something. Chess, checkers something?" she asked.

"Let me look." he said. Five minutes later he came back in empty handed.

"Nothing in the house." he told her.

"Wait. I can conjure some muggle games I think." she said. Both Blaise and Draco groaned.

"No really, they are fun." and she waved her wand. Monopoly, Scrabble and Pictonary appeared. Blaise, Lavender and Draco looked mildly impressed.

"These are really interesting." Lavender said looking them over. "I've never seen a muggle game before." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Pure-bloods, I swear." she giggled. "What did you all do for fun as children, no TV, no movies, no music, no games? How boring!" The other three looked at each other not knowing what she was talking about for the most part.

"No TB?" Blaise asked. "What on earth is that?"

"You know Blaise. I told you all about TB's. It's kind of like the movies I went to, only smaller and the muggles keep them in their houses." Draco grinned very proud of himself for knowing what TB's were. Hermione laughed.

"TVs Draco, not Tbs. But close enough. So really what did you all do?"  
"Well…" Lavender started, "I guess we just played with our friends and we did classes for reading and writing at home…uh, we flew whenever we could and that's about it I guess. We had toys, but they were all magical." she said smiling.

"Oh." Hermione said. She had been wrong for once in thinking that a muggle childhood was the way to go. She began setting up the Scrabble board and explaining the rules. Soon they all were playing, laughing and drinking an awful lot. Hermione, being the smartest won of course.

"I know what we should play…" said a drunken Lavender. "How about Truth or Dare?" she giggled and fell over a little.

"Oh, I don't like that game." Hermione said thinking back to her old elementary school and playing that with a mean girl named Amy. She had thought Amy was her friend and told her the truth about a few things and Amy blabbed to everyone.

"Come on Hermione." Lavender pleaded. "It's fun."

"Fine, but on one condition, whatever is said does not leave this room. Got it?" The other three nodded.

"Okay, who is going to go first?" Draco asked.

"I will." Blaise said. "I pick truth." he said quickly.

"Fine." Draco, Lavender and Hermione bunched up and thought of a question.

"Ok Blaise…have you ever dressed up like a girl?" Hermione giggled.

"Fucker!" Blaise yelled throwing a toss pillow at Draco. It hit him square in his laughing face.

"Answer Blaise or you'll have to do the dare." Lavender said pouring another glass and emptying the bottle. Blaise silently refilled it before answering.

"Yes, but it was on a bet for this fucker here." he said pointing at Draco who was laughing so hard his pale face turned red.

"Sure." Hermione giggled.

"Okay, Draco next." Blaise said calling the girls over to confer with him.

"I pick truth as well." Draco said.

"Okay, who was your first kiss?" Lavender asked through a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles. Draco shot Blaise a look that could kill. Blaise shot Draco a smirk of satisfaction. Hermione kept her rapt attention on his answer. Out of the corner of his mouth he whispered;

"Millicent Bullstrode."

"Didn't quite catch that Draco, louder please." Blaise said in a sing-song voice.

"Millicent Bullstrode!" Draco shouted. Lavender fell over onto the floor and Hermione couldn't suppress her giggles.

"Funny eh?" he said "SHE PINNED ME DOWN WHEN I WAS 11!" he yelled. "IT WAS AGAINST MY WILL! SHE IS TWICE MY SIZE!" his face was beet red. Hermione wiped tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Ok, ok. Sorry Draco." she said attempting to catch her breath. "Lavender you are next." Lavender stopped laughing immediately. The other three talked over the question but Lavender had time to think.

"I pick dare!" she said before they were done.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked one eyebrow raised.

"I am sure." she said.

"Okay." Draco stuck his head back in the huddle and emerged a second later.

"I dare you to go into the closet with Blaise for five minutes." he smirked. She tuned slightly red but stood up, grabbed Blaise's hand and led him to the closet near the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Ahhhh…alone at last." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. She giggled. The wine was definitely catching up with her. Draco poured her another glass and she downed it immediately. He looked impressed.

"You know I love a girl who can handle her elf-made wine." he said seductively. She leaned up and kissed him softly. They could hear a slight commotion in the closet area and Hermione couldn't help but snicker again. After what seemed like a minute, but was actually five the other two emerged from the closet looking slightly ruffled. Lavender's face was red and Blaise's button up pajama top was halfway unbuttoned. Draco looked up and laughed.

"Your turn Hermione." Lavender teased. Hermione straightened up and looked serious again.

"Fire away. I pick truth." she said. The other three again conferred. Draco exited the huddle quickly causing Hermione to wonder if he revealed anything about their relationship.

"Ok Hermione. Have you ever…you know?" Lavender giggled. Hermione looked mortified.

"I am not answering that." she threw Draco a dirty look. He merely looked amused.

"Then you have to do a dare, and I will make it good." Blaise said whispering something in Lavender's ear after which she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Fine." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes."

"With who?" Lavender asked knowingly.

"Only one question per turn." she answered quickly. "And Blaise is next."

He piped up immediately.

"Dare." he said.

"Okay, I dare you to run outside in only your boxers." Lavender said.

"You just want to see me naked don't you?" he grinned. Draco looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You know it." she replied. He stripped off his top and pajama pants and stood there for a moment. Hermione saw Lavender's eyes light up at his buff tan body.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now." Lavender said. He opened the door and ran screaming out into the cold. He made a lap around the house and came back in half-frozen.

"Hhhhaappy?" he asked shivering putting his pajamas back on. Hermione and Lavender nodded.

"Dddraaccco iiiss neeexxttt." he said trying to warm himself by the fire.

"Yeah, yeah. I pick truth again." This time Hermione asked before anyone else had the chance.

"How many girls have you been with?" she asked. He put his hand to his chin in mock thought.

"Three." he said. She looked at him, her head cocked in disbelief. This was Draco Malfoy they were talking about.

"Three?" she asked. "Including…" he cut her off.

"Including." he said.

"Do I need to ask who it was?" Hermione asked.

"You can't. One question per turn." he smirked. Hermione folded her arms in an annoyed way.

"Lavender." Hermione called. Lavender turned pink again. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Uh…truth." Lavender said unsure of what was next. Hermione leaned in and whispered to Draco, and Draco laughed before whispering back.

"Come on guys…you are all ganging up on me." she pouted.

Blaise leaned in and wrapped his arm around her almost protectively.

"Ok Lavender." Draco started. "Were you in love with the weasel?"

Lavender turned a bright shade of red.

"Do I have to answer that?" she said looking at Hermione. She nodded.

"Fine, yes. Your turn Hermione. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Hermione said.

"Who was it you did the deed with?" Lavender asked.

"I am not telling you that." Hermione stated firmly.

"You have to." Blaise spoke up. "Or do the dare."

"I will do the dare." she said. It is none of your business. Immediately Draco stood up and walked over to Blaise whispering something in his ear. Blaise nodded and smirked.

"You sure about that?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ok. You have to give Draco a private strip tease." he smiled wickedly. Hermione went silent. Lavender giggled madly.

"Well?" Lavender asked.  
"Fine." Hermione said standing up. "But then the game is over and I am going to bed. "

"I'm betting on that." Blaise whispered to Lavender who finished off the wine and a shot of firewhiskey before retreating upstairs. Draco motioned towards the bedroom and Hermione walked in first pouting slightly. Draco closed the door behind him and whispered;

"Colloportus!" locking the door securely behind him.


	10. Snowed in

**Disclaimer; I don't own these characters.**

**A/N Hello, thanks again for all of the reviews. Now for a favor from all of you. I only have one more chapter of this story written. I have hit a huge road block. If anyone has any ideas after they read this and/or the next chapter please email me and help otherwise I fear it may be a while before I can update. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Snowed in.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down. Draco sat in a chair across the room and waited.

"You don't think I am actually going to do that do you?" she asked.

"Yes. It was part of the game and you chose dare." he said putting his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up on the small table in front of him. He shot her a cheesy grin. Hermione stood up realizing she was slightly drunk.

"Yeah but…" and then she couldn't think of a reason to finish the sentence. "Just give me a minute to get ready." she walked over to the armoire and rummaged through it for a moment. She hid whatever it was that she found underneath her t-shirt and then walked into the adjoining bath shutting the door behind her. Draco stood up quickly and set the scene. He relit the fireplace and about twenty vanilla scented candles that were strewn about the room on various tables. He took a fur throw off of the bed and laid it on the back of the chair. He stripped off his shirt and sat back down enjoying the feeling of the soft fur against his bare skin. He smiled and waited for Hermione to be done in the bathroom.

Meanwhile Hermione was in the bathroom dressing like she had never dressed before. She had picked out a long green sequin dress with a halter top and a long slit up the side. She conjured up some green satin thong panties to match and thigh high stockings. She put her hair up in a clip and applied some make-up from her handbag. Green stiletto heels finished the look off. A quick spritz of some perfume and she was done. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She was slightly, okay kind of, no really, really drunk. She tried to compose herself before returning to the bedroom.

Draco heard the door handle turn. He grabbed his wand and turned on the WWN (Wizard Wireless Network) to the soft music channel. She stepped out of the bathroom and his heart near stopped. She emerged like a beautiful angel in green. The sequins on the dress sparkled and shone in the fire and candle light. Her long curls were piled high atop her head. She looked down at the floor and stumbled walking towards him.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Um… let me think…OH MY GODS!" he said smiling. She returned the smile.

"I have never done this and I think I had too much to drink so I apologize ahead of time." she whispered leaning over his bare chest. His skin erupted in goosebumps. She stood up straight and pushed the small table back with her foot. A new song started and she figured it was as good of time as any to start. She started moving her hips slowly to the music. She leaned over him and brushed her lips against his forehead. He inhaled her perfume and it intoxicated his every sense. She reached above her head and released the clip letting her long hair flow down her back and over her shoulders. She placed her one high heel on his chair in between Draco's legs. He removed her shoe and cast it to the side. He repeated it on the other leg. Hermione leaned over again and begun slowly rolling down her thigh high stocking. So slowly, so carefully. Draco looked up her dress and caught just a glimpse of her thong before she tossed her stocking on the floor and started on the other leg. He leaned his head back in the chair. Once her second stocking was gone she started to dance again.

"Mmmm…" Draco moaned as she straddled his lap and reached behind her head once again untying the knot that held the halter up. It fell in front of her and her breasts sat just inches from Draco's face. He made a move to touch them but she stood up quickly and danced a little more. The dress slid to the floor in one quick, graceful motion and she stepped her tiny feet out of it. All she wore now was that green satin thong and a smile. She covered her breasts mockingly with her arms as she danced closer and closer. His mind raced. He reached up and pulled her onto his lap kissing her deeply. She opened her mouth and let his tongue thrust in and wrestle with hers. He wrapped his arms around her back and ran his hands over her smooth tight rear. Her skin tingled as he touched her. Her head was spinning both from the wine and his seductive touches. She broke the kiss and nibbled on his ear and neck for a minute while he felt inside her thong and then up to her breasts. She moaned at this intimate contact and she felt her scant panties get wet.

"Oh Draco…" she moaned in his ear. "You feel so good."

"You are so beautiful.' he whispered. She smiled and stood up again placing her thumbs on the thin sides of her thong. She slipped it off in one smooth motion. Draco took the cue and stood up swiftly. He grabbed the fur off of the chair and threw it on the bed. Then he grabbed up Hermione and threw her on top of it. The sudden quick forceful movement turned her on even more. She felt the fur against her smooth skin and it was a wonderful sensation. Draco had stripped off his pajama pants revealing a glorious erection. His bare skin glistened in the soft candlelight and his white blonde hair fell in soft strands around his face. His normally grey eyes were shimmering silver as he looked at her lying naked on the bed. He walked over slowly surveying her naked body. She looked like a goddess waiting for her god. He crawled on the bed towards her face and kissed her ever so softly; wanting to savor every second he had with her. She fell into his kiss tilting her head to meet his and arching her back as he reached around her and pulled her closer to him. Her mind rushed with a thousand thoughts. Last time they had been together it was purely lust. Now as she looked at his handsome face she felt so conflicted. He kissed her more passionately than she ever thought possible. Her body felt alive and free as he ran his hands along her smooth skin. The pit of her stomach felt heavy. His every touch made her body tingle with some sexual electricity.

"You alright?" he suddenly asked breathlessly.

"Of course. Why?"

"You just looked so far away all of a sudden. Look you don't have to do this. I know we did before and all that, and that was…well it was incredible. But the dare was a lap dance and you completed it so if you don't want to do this I will…" she interrupted him.

"Draco, I have never wanted anything more in my life." she said pulling him down on the bed and climbing atop of him straddling his waist. Her body a fraction of an inch away from his hardness. Her thigh grazed it causing him to squirm. She felt in control and powerful as she watched his facial expressions every time her skin came in contact with his manhood.

"Mmmm…" he moaned.

"You like that?" she teased grinding her hips against him even more.

"Oh yeah…" he sighed looking up into her big brown eyes. She smiled in a very sexy way before sliding his hard on into her body. She winced because it did still hurt a bit. The sensation she experienced filled her body with a fire and longing only he could quench. She moved her hips a bit trying to get situated. She was unsure of how to do this but he placed his hands on either sides of her hips and moved her body gently. Her heart began racing as she felt that familiar stirring in her body. She got the rhythm down and moved her body faster.

"Oh gods Granger…" he moaned. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Granger eh?" she said huskily, "What happened to Hermione?"

His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"You know what I meant." he said, eyes blazing with desire.

"Do I?" she said slapping his hand playfully. She felt that light burning in her body again and she prepared knowing what was about to happen. Her breaths became short and quick as she came again and again.

"Oh…oh!" she said as she rode his body causing him to push his hips into her harder than ever. She moaned again and again before he picked her body up off of his and threw her lustfully onto the bed. His silvery orbs looked down at her before he pushed into her waiting body. He moved faster and faster before she screamed out his name loudly. Minutes later he came into her, sweat dripping from his every pore. He slumped over next to her and tried to catch his breath. When he finally did he looked into her flushed face.

"You okay?" He asked her balancing himself on his elbow.

"Wonderful." she replied smiling widely at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. She swallowed hard before turning her head so that her chin touched his forehead where she fell asleep within the minute.

The sunlight peeked through the windows of their bedroom early the next morning. Hermione woke up first and walked over to the floor to ceiling windows that were on one side of the room. She didn't bother to dress. Looking out onto the sparkling snow that shone like tiny diamonds she suddenly realized that she was in love. Just like that. Like a switch went off in her head. She looked back over to the bed and saw him stir just a bit.

'I need to talk to him.' she thought. She walked over to the bathroom and put her pajama pants and t-shirt again. Peeking out the door she didn't see anyone else awake. She tiptoed into the kitchen and made some coffee and took it back to the room where she sat in a chair in front of the fire waiting for Draco to wake up.

An hour or so later he finally looked up.

"Hermione!" he yelled feeling the bed where she had slept previously.

"Yes?" she replied looking oddly at him.

"Oh, sorry." he said. "I couldn't find you." he said shyly.

"It's alright. I made coffee. Would you like some?" she asked holding up her cup.

"Sure." he said standing up and stretching. Hermione went into the kitchen and poured him a cup. She still didn't hear Blaise and Lavender so she assumed they were still asleep. Upon returning to the bedroom she found Draco dressed in his pajama pants looking out onto the sunrise over the tiny lake.

"Thank you." he said as she handed him the cup. He sipped it before she began to speak again.

"Draco, can we talk?" she asked motioning for him to sit.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I had fun last night." she smiled.

"Me too."

"I need to know."

"You need to know what?" he said.

"I need to know where this is going. I know this was all my idea, but…"

His eyes grew wide. He didn't know if he was ready to have this conversation. He had feelings for her, but he decided to let her speak first.

"But what?" he asked.

"I think I like you." she blurted.

"You like me?"

"Yeah, well I like you a lot." she admitted.

"A lot?" he said again.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" she said.

"Immensely." he grinned.

"I just wanted to say it. That's all." she said sipping her coffee again.

"You didn't say anything." he said.

"You know what I mean."

"Say what you mean." he replied.

"I mean I like you, more than a friend."

"After what we did last night I should hope so." he joked.

"You are not making this easy Draco Malfoy!" she yelled exasperated. He grinned.

"You are going to make me say it aren't you?" she asked. He nodded.

"I think I love you!" she exclaimed. He knew what she was going to say but it still shocked him.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Will you stop repeating everything I say?" she yelled.

"Sorry."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well don't you have anything to say?" Hermione asked. Her brow furrowed.

"I don't know what to say." he admitted. Her face flushed.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh." she said standing up.

"No Hermione it's not like that." he said grabbing her wrist.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have said anything." she said walking towards the bathroom.

"No, stop." he said pulling her back.

"I just need to be alone right now Draco."

"Will you just listen Granger?" he shouted.

"And now we are back to Granger. What is next 'Mudblood'?" The expression slid off of his face.

"What would make you say that?" he asked. "I called you Granger because I was frustrated. Damn it I am 17 years old. I don't know the answers to everything." he shouted.

"It's fine. I should have expected as much." she said near tears.

"Fuck." he said aloud. "Will you just let me talk for a minute?"

"I don't see why. I understand what you are…"

"Damn it Granger I love you! I can't get a word in edgewise." he muttered. Her face went blank.

"_You _love _me?_" she whispered.

"Yes. You really know how to weasel something out of someone don't you?"

"Wow." she whispered sitting on the end of the bed.

"Shit. I have never said those words to anyone in my life Hermione."

"Wow." she said again. "I…just, wow." was all she could manage to spit out.

"Don't remind me." he sighed.

"Wow." she said again softly.

"Will you stop saying wow!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I just never thought…well I hoped but, well you being you and all…I am at a loss for words." she said flinging her hands in the air.

"I never thought either." he said walking towards her. Her eyes got big as he approached her.

"I never thought I would find someone as…well like you." he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Me either. I mean I never thought that I would find someone like you either. I never knew I would even want someone like you. You are not the image that you portray Draco Malfoy." she said laying her head on his bare chest.

"Is that good or bad?" he chuckled.

"It's good. Very good." she said causing him to hug her tightly.


	11. Watched

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Sorry for the late update everyone! My hubby was in the hospital all day yesterday. He was having chest pains but luckily it turned out to only be a pulled muscle thank god, but they kept him all day doing cardiac tests anyway.**

**So right now this is the last chapter I have fully written of this story. I am working on the next chapter,(thanks for all the ideas everyone) but I don't know if it will be finished by next week. I will work realy hard to get it done though. Happy reading and don't forget to review. And if you have any ideas put them in your reviews. Thanks.

* * *

**

Watched

The four of them slowly made their way back to Hogwart's castle after breakfast. The sparkling diamond snow only slightly impeding their journey. Hermione and Draco had been comfortably quiet since they exchanged feelings for each other in the cabin. They held hands and smiled at each other as they walked slightly behind Blaise and Lavender who were also holding hands and grinning madly. By the time they reached the castle it was nearly noon. Students were outside having snowball fights and playing quidditch on the snow covered pitch. They were all frozen to the bone as they entered the warm castle. Blaise and Lavender kissed each other good-by as he headed for the dungeons and she for the seventh floor tower. Hermione and Draco were walking off towards their fifth floor common room when Harry caught up with them.

"Can I steal Hermione for a moment mate?" he asked. Draco nodded and kissed Hermione on the cheek before ascending the huge staircase.

"Hey Harry." she smiled and hugged him. She had totally forgiven him for acting like an ass.

"Did you have a good time? We heard you got stuck in Hogsmeade." he said knowingly.

"It was ok." she blushed. "Can we go somewhere private and talk?" she asked.

"Sure, like where?"

"How about the astronomy tower." she replied.

"Alright. Let's go." he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. They seemed to climb forever and finally they reached the tower. Harry locked the door behind them.

"What's up Hermione?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Something happened this weekend and I'm not sure how to feel about it." she said biting her lip.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked somewhat disgusted.

"It's not that." she blushed giving more away than she realized. "Draco told me he loves me."

Harry's eyes widened.

"And?" he asked.

"And I love him."

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"I never thought I would say those words about anyone other than Ron. But I do love him. I just wanted my best friend to know." Harry walked over and hugged her.

"I am happy for you 'Mione. I just hope he is treating you right."

"He is. Thank you for understanding Harry. I love you Harry." Harry blushed.

"I love you too 'Mione." he replied.

Hermione made her way back to her common room smiling from ear to ear. She knew that Harry didn't really accept her relationship, but at least he didn't attempt to hex Draco at every given opportunity. Ron on the other hand was a completely different matter. He was out of control and she had an ominous feeling that he would do something stupid to try to get her back. By the time she reached the portrait hole she had a feeling of being watched. She muttered the password quietly and entered her common room. Draco was sitting on the couch reading over some homework.

"Hey." he called.

"Hey." she said plopping down next to him.

"What did Potter want?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to go shower." she said heading up the stairs.

"Alright."

Draco felt somewhat awkward around her now. She had confessed his feelings to him, and even though he had reciprocated he still felt as though he was out on a limb, waiting for the other shoe to fall as some would say. He sat staring into the fire and pondered his actions. This was only supposed to be an act. And yet he had fallen for her. How could he not have? She was everything he had ever hoped or dreamed of in a woman. His intellectual equal.

"Love sucks." he said aloud.

Upstairs Hermione got undressed and prepared for her shower. She tossed her clothes into the hamper and turned on the hot water. Suddenly a chill went down her spine. Hermione turned around quickly.

'That's odd.' she thought. 'I swear I closed that door.' Hermione walked back to the bathroom door and closed it again, this time locking it with her wand. She walked back to the shower and got in. She lathered up and washed her hair but she just couldn't kick the feeling of apprehension.

Minutes later Hermione came down from her shower drying her hair as she walked. She had learned a nifty new hair drying charm that saved her loads of time.

"That's better." she said smiling at Draco.

"Yeah, you were beginning to stink." he smirked. She pushed his arm playfully.

"You didn't come in the bathroom while I was up there did you?" she asked.

"Uh…no." he said looking at her oddly. "Why?"

"No reason, the door must have blown open that's all." she said lying her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said slightly embarrassed.

"You can tell me." she said.

"Well, when you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend to make the weasel jealous I thought you were insane, and now…"

"And now you know I am insane right?" she giggled.

"Well yes, but I guess I never thought it would lead to this." he said.

"Is it not what you want?" she asked.

"No, that's the thing. It is exactly what I want. What I have always wanted. Someone just like you." he smiled. Hermione returned the smile warmly.

"Awww…" Hermione said. Draco blushed deeply.

"So have you made any holiday plans yet?" Hermione asked him.

"No, just going to stay here." he replied.

"Why don't you come home with me?" she asked. "My family would love to meet you."

"Uh…I don't know." he said scratching his head in a nervous fashion.

"Come on." she prodded. "We won't bite, I promise." Draco laughed.

"I just don't know how to act around…you know." he said.

"Muggles?" she said finishing his thought. "My family is not that different from wizard families, well maybe from yours."

"I'll think about it okay?'

"Okay." she said before the both of them drifted off to sleep.

By the next day Draco had given in and decided to go to Hermione's house for the holidays. It was just as good of a place as any to spend Christmas he thought. As the couple entered the great hall for breakfast they got more than a few odd looks.

"What is going on?" Hermione whispered to Draco who just shrugged his shoulders and looked for an empty seat. A low buzz of whispering continued making Hermione very uncomfortable. Harry was glaring at her and Ron was telling him something.

"Something is going on." she said to Draco who was steadily becoming uneasy. Harry stood up and walked over to the couple.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said. Draco nodded politely.

"I can't believe you Hermione." he said with some sadness in his voice.

"What?"

"You paid Malfoy to be your boyfriend to make Ron jealous?"

"What?" she shouted.

"Come on admit it!" Harry yelled. The school had gone deafly quiet trying to listen in.

"No, I will not admit something that is a complete lie!" she said standing to meet Harry's gaze.

Draco stood up quietly and stood next to Hermione putting his arm around her waist. He could feel her shaking with anger and fear.

"Hermione! I can't believe you would lie to my face." his voice trailed off slightly at the end.

"Harry I don't even know what you are talking about." Hermione sniffed blushing slightly.

"You do." he stated. "It's all over the school. I wondered why your grades had fallen behind his." Harry said pointing at Draco who stood tall.

"Who is saying these things?" she asked.

"Everyone." he told her.

"Everyone as in Ronald?" she asked seething.

"Everyone as in everyone Hermione. I know Ron acted like a prat but to put us through all this for revenge, to make Ron jealous? I didn't think you would do something like this."

"Harry!" she called but he had turned his back on her and walked away. She tried to stop it but tears fell fast and silent from her cinnamon eyes. She turned away from the crowd of staring eyes and hid her face in Draco's chest. His face turned slightly pink at all the attention.

"Let's go." he said pulling her hand out the great hall doors.

When they reached the entrance hall Hermione sat on the steps and cried out loud.

"What happened?" he asked. "How did the weasel know about our deal?"

"I don't know." she sobbed. "I didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No. No one." he replied.

"Then how…wait right here." she said running back into the hall.

Hermione marched right up to Harry and grabbed him by the arm pulling him out the doors.

"What the…?" Harry said resisting Hermione's urgent tugging. Draco looked shocked when he saw her pulling Potter out of the hall.

"Harry, did Ron tell you this?" she said hands on her hips.

"So what if he did?" Harry spat.

"Where is your cloak?" she asked.

"My what?" he asked looking directly at Draco.

"Your cloak…need I say more?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh, up in my trunk I suspect."

"Better look again." Hermione said. "I think Ronald may have borrowed it."

"Ron? No, he wouldn't take that."

"He would. I felt like someone was watching me all day yesterday. I think he took your cloak and snuck into our common room." she said.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled.

"Stay out of this Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"NO! It is my common room too; I don't want the weasel watching what we do."

"It's all fake anyway." Harry said "What does it matter?"

"It may have started out that way, but not anymore." Draco said blushing slightly.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HARRY!" Hermione finally piped up. "I think he watched me shower, and then he overheard our conversation."

"HE WATCHED YOU SHOWER?" Draco yelled.

"I think so; remember I asked if you came into the bathroom? The door was open when I was getting undressed. I had a weird feeling. Like I was being watched." she said covering her chest with her arms.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Draco swore under his breath.

"Look Harry I didn't want to lie to you and at first it was to make him jealous, to get revenge for what he did with Lavender, but now…now I love him." she said. Draco loved hearing that from her.

"Hermione, why?" Harry asked looking very hurt.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. But now I need your help. Go back in there and tell everyone that what Ron said was a mistake. Please."

"No, if it was true then let it go."

"I will go to McGonagall and tell him what Ron did. He will be expelled. So tell him to recant his story or else." she said eyes blazing.

"Fine. But he won't do it." Harry said storming back into the great hall. One moment later Ginny came running out.

"Hermione is it true?" she asked wide eyed.

"What Ginny? That your brother is a prat? Yeah, that's true."

"No, that you and Malfoy aren't really dating."

"We are." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione protectively.

"Oh, that's what I told everyone. I said there is no way to fake the passion between the two of you." Hermione felt like hugging her.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem 'Mione." she said smiling sweetly. Harry came back out as Ginny was going in.

"So?" she asked.

"I told him."

"And?"

"And he said that he would take it back, but I gotta tell you 'Mione, he is just short of losing it."

"Good." Hermione huffed. "Serves him right acting like such a jerk. Mrs. Weasley needs to have a good long talk with him. None of the other boys act like that."

"I would just steer clear of him if I were you." Harry told her.

"I will, and you keep that cloak out of his reach." Hermione replied.

"Done." Harry said before walking away.

Hermione turned to Draco and buried her head into his chest.

"Why is he doing this?" Hermione sobbed.

"Maybe he finally realizes what he threw away, but I am not about to give you back." Draco smiled.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my family and get away from this school for a while." she sniffed.

"Just a week more." he said leading her away towards class.


	12. Hermione's house

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Okay, I hope this goes as planned. I got several migraines writing this. I hope you all are happy ;( Just kidding. Happy reading and don't forget to reveiw!**

**BTW If you go onto Scholastic's website you can play Harry Potter trivia challange. I got all 450 questions right. See if you can beat it!

* * *

**

Hermione's house

Soon enough Hermione got her wish. It was time to leave Hogwarts for the holiday season. Ron had left her alone for the past week terrified that she would go to McGonagall and reveal that he had been in her bathroom with the invisibility cloak on. The week had gone so smoothly it was almost as if Ron didn't exist at all.

An hour before they were set to leave Draco carried both of their suitcases down the stairs and placed them outside of the portrait hole. He dressed in his muggle best so when he met her parents he would look like a respectable young man, not a 17 year old wizard who was just after one thing from their daughter. Hermione came down from her room wearing a winter white wool skirt and matching sweater. Her hair was pinned up into a curly bun.

"Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded and they walked out together, Draco grabbing the bag as they left. The carriages took them to the train and they rode home snuggled in a private Head's compartment watching the snow fall. When the arrived in London her parents were waiting for her, but to her dismay Ron was standing next to them talking in a quiet voice. Her hair stood on end as she marched up to where the three of them were standing.

"Ronald Weasley! I thought we had an arrangement!" she near shouted.

"Oh, hello Hermione. I was just chatting with your parents." he said smugly.

"Yes Hermione, why didn't you tell us that you and Ron broke up?" Hermione's mum asked.

"Because it wasn't important. Did Ronald tell you why we broke up?" she asked glaring at Ron whose face went completely red.

"No, he just…why?" her father asked.

"Because I wouldn't have **_sex _**with him! And then I caught him in bed with someone else!" she said in a firm voice. Draco tightened his grip on Hermione's hand.

"Is this true Ron?" her mum asked.

"I…uh…no, well if you ask her she…damn it Hermione." he said exasperated.

"Just go Ronald." she said, "I told you to stay away from me."

Just then Molly came up to Hermione and hugged her.

"Hermione, how nice to see you dear!" she said warmly, that is until she noticed Hermione holding Draco's hand.

"And who do we have here?" she said eyes narrowing.

"Molly, Mum and Dad this is my boyfriend Draco. Draco this is Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mum. And this is my mum Katherine and my dad Richard." Draco stuck out his hand for Hermione's dad who shook it as he eyed his daughter's new suitor up and down.

"Hermione?" Molly asked. "Does this mean you and Ron have…you didn't break up did you?" she asked broken heartedly. Hermione felt sorry for her. She had always liked Molly and she didn't really want to tell her why they really broke up. But if Ron pushed it she would.

"Hermione was just telling us why they broke up." Richard piped in. Ron's face turned even redder.

"Daddy! It's alright. It's over with."

"No, I want to know why." Molly said. "What did you do to my boy to make him break up with you?" she asked. Hermione gasped.

"What makes you think he broke up with me?" she huffed.

"Well I just assumed since you were with someone else that he found you cheating or something." she said in nasty way.

"Seems your son tried to pressure our daughter into having sex, when she refused HE went elsewhere." Richard interrupted.

"WHAT?" Molly shrieked. Ron tried to back off but she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him forward. Draco couldn't help but chiming in the conversation.

"He has detention every Saturday from now till the end of the year. Lines. 'I will treat every lady with the respect befitting of a Gryffindor.'" he said laughing. Ron looked ready to punch him.

"Detention?" Molly yelled. "For the whole year? There must be something more to it."

"There is, but Ron can tell you himself. We need to get going." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Just then Ginny and Harry came walking up.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry. Happy Christmas. You too Ginny." she smiled grabbing Draco's hand and walking behind her parents to their car.

They had a little under an hour ride to Hermione's house. Most of the ride was spent in silence. Her parents had been stunned by the news. About three quarters of the way home her mum finally spoke.

"We assumed you would be bringing Ron when you owled us Hermione."

It was very unlike her to scold her daughter. As an only child Hermione was spoiled.

"Sorry mum, it just slipped my mind." she said sheepishly.

Finally they arrived at the Granger house. It was much larger than Draco thought it would be. Apparently, her family had lots of muggle money. The house was two story brick with a large front yard and a white picket fence. Snow covered the house and icicles hung from the eaves. Draco could see a large Christmas tree in the front window with lights blinking on and off. He got out of the car and grabbed the bag they had brought. He followed the three of them into the house. Just inside the door there was a large parlor. Hermione took off her shoes and motioned for him to do the same. He kicked his shoes onto a special mat and Hermione took his coat and hung it on a large hook near a closet.

"Just set the bag by the stairs. We can take it up later." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen…you probably guessed that." she said blushing. "And through here is the formal dining room. Through there is the TV room and this leads to the basement." Draco looked around. The house was clean, large and very nicely decorated. He couldn't help but rethink his former position about muggle homes.

"And up here is my room and the guest room where you can sleep. My parents room is downstairs." she said with a shy smile. He smiled back as they were walking up the stairs. Hermione's room was nothing that he thought it would be. He imagined on the car ride there that her room would be wall to wall books, a potions lab and maybe a herbology greenhouse. He imagined that she slept on a pile of books instead of a bed. But he could not have been farther from the truth. The room was a pale shade of pink with white lace and tiny pink and green flowers everywhere. Her furniture was white with gold trim and there was a life size carousel horse in the corner of the room.

"Wow." was all he could say.

"I don't sleep here much. I am always as school or the burrow."  
"Wow." Draco repeated. "I never took you as this big of a girly girl." he smirked.

"Well, my parents wanted me to be. I never really was but hey, as long as they are happy and I don't have to sleep in this pink palace too often I am okay with it. Let me show you the room you can have."

Right next door was a large bedroom with a double bed, a dresser and some weird thing on a desk that Draco didn't recognize.

"It's a computer." Hermione told him sensing he was confused. "You type on it and it tells you things. And you can talk to people all over the world." Draco hit the thing on the top a few times before shrugging and sitting on the bed. Hermione walked closer and he pulled her onto his lap.

"So do you like the room?" she asked nervously.

"It's perfect, other than you will not be sleeping in here with me." he grinned wickedly.

"Hem hem…" a voice said from the hallway. Hermione jumped off of Draco's lap and turned around to find her father standing in the doorway.

"Daddy. Sorry, I…didn't hear you come up." she said her face red.

"It's okay sweetie. Mind if I have a talk with Mr. Malfoy here?"

"Uh…why?" she asked nervously. Draco looked slightly unnerved.

"Just guy stuff okay honey. Go to your room and he will be finished in a minute." he smiled warmly.

"Oh, alright." she said defeated. Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek before walking out the door. Richard closed the door behind her. And sat down in the computer chair across from Draco.

"So, how long have you and my daughter been dating?" he asked.

"About two months." he said quietly.

"I see. You know Hermione is our only child. And we love her dearly."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Now you wouldn't do anything in our house to make yourself no longer welcome would you?"

Draco shook his head no.

"That's good. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a gentlemen. Now I want you to make yourself at home here. Anything you need just ask Hermione." Richard stuck out his hand for Draco and he shook it.

"Nice talking to you. Now go find my daughter and head downstairs." he told Draco as he left the room.

Draco swallowed hard. He had never been confronted by a girl's father before and frankly he hoped never to have to do it again. Pansy's dad had practically thrown his daughter at him. He stood up and smoothed his clothes before going back to Hermione's room. She had a white thing held up to her ear and was talking as though someone else was in the room.

"You father wants…" and he was stopped by Hermione's finger going up to her lips to shush him.

"I know, maybe we will see you in town. We are going to go shopping later. Yeah, you should see…" she looked over at Draco who had his eyebrows raised.

"Never mind Kaylee, you will see." she grinned wickedly. "Talk to you later."

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"It's a telephone. You call people on it and talk to them. That was my friend Kaylee. We might see her in town when we go shopping."

"Oh, great." he said sarcastically.

"So what did my father want?"

"Basically to tell me you are off limits in this house."

"Really?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah, and to tell me to make myself at home."

"That's good." she said.

"He also wants us to go downstairs."

"Oh, okay." she said before they left the room and went back down the steps. Hermione's mum had prepared lunch for them.

"Everything looks good mum." Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Granger." Draco said as he pulled out a chair for her and then Hermione. Her father looked slightly impressed.

They ate a nice lunch before Hermione started pestering the other three to head to town for some shopping.

"Please daddy, Kaylee might be there and I haven't seen her in forever."

"Oh all right." he said giving in. Draco had the feeling she was never denied anything, and that she was very loved. Something he wished he had.

Half an hour later they were bundling up and heading back to the car. They drove for what seemed like an eternity until they reached a sleepy town decorated with twinkling lights for Christmas. Shops lined both sides of Main Street and shoppers were carrying bundles and bags along the sidewalks. Hermione pushed him out of the car hastily and ran towards a girl with long blonde hair.

"Kaylee!" Hermione shouted running towards her.

"Hermione!" the girl shouted back grabbing Hermione and hugging her tightly. Hermione stepped back and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards Kaylee.

"Kaylee, this is my boyfriend Draco." Draco stuck his hand out and shook Kaylee's. Kaylee looked him up and down and smiled at Hermione in approval.

"Nice to meet you." Kaylee said grinning.

"You too." Draco replied.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Great, school is good. How is that private school of yours?" she asked. Draco got the impression that she didn't know about Hermione's special talents so he kept silent.

"Our school is well, wonderful." she beamed. "We are so busy with our lessons and we have our big exams at the end of the year."

"Do you have a ball at the end of the year like we do?" Kaylee asked.

"Something like that. Let's go in and have some coffee to warm up." Hermione said shivering. Kaylee nodded and Hermione drug Draco into a crowded coffee shop. He felt very uncomfortable around so many muggles so he sat there stiff and sipped his coffee which was very good. The two girls talked and talked and then talked some more about old times in primary school and this boy Kaylee was seeing and that boy that someone else was seeing. He could not get a word in edgewise. Finally Kaylee began probing him about his past and him and Hermione.

"So how long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"About two months." he replied before sipping his coffee and trying to avoid the questions.

"I thought you were dating some red head." she said to Hermione.

"I was but he turned out to be a jerk." she replied.

"How did you two meet?"

"We have known each other since we were 11." Hermione replied before Draco could even answer.

"Oh." Kaylee said eyeing Draco who was clearly annoyed.

"So where are you from?" Kaylee asked Draco.

"Wiltshire."

"What do your parents do for a living?" Kaylee asked. Draco felt Hermione kick her friend under the table.

"What?" Kaylee asked rubbing her shin.

"My parents died." he responded flatly.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Hermione didn't tell me…me and my big mouth." she said apologizing over and over.

"It's fine. Hermione are you ready to go shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah, catch up with you later Kaylee?" The blonde nodded and waved the pair out the door.

"Why did you want to leave?" Hermione asked practically running to catch up with him.

"You do know that I can answer questions for myself right?" Hermione heard the slight amount of bitterness in his voice.

"What? I didn't mean to. I didn't know it bothered you." she said catching his hand in her own.

"It does. Your friend must have thought I was too stupid to talk for myself." he spat.

"No, it's not like that. We just get caught up in talking. I am sorry."

"It's fine. Gods there are so many muggles here." he said in an annoyed fashion. Hermione didn't reply but tried to lead them out of the crowd through teary eyes.


	13. Another Deal

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Well here is a short chapter, it's not quite what I wanted but I was completely stuck for ideas until late tonight which is when I banged this chapter out. I know it is short, but hopefully it is leading to something. I don't know if I will have another chapter next week but I sure will try. Thanks all for keeping me motivated. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Another Deal

They spent the rest of the shopping trip in silence before meeting Hermione's parents back at the car.

"Everything alright?" Katherine asked as the pair got into the back seat.

"It's fine mum." Hermione replied putting on a fake smile. To be honest she had not felt this terrible in a long time. Draco was short with her and had not spoken two words to her since then. They rode back to the Granger's house quietly with Hermione's mum looking back every once and a while. By the time they got back it was very late and a heavy snow had begun to fall. Richard and Draco carried the many packages in the house and set them in the foyer. Hermione pushed her way past her dad and Draco and ran up to her bedroom slamming the door.

"What's going on?" Richard asked Draco. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." he said. "I'll go find out." He took off up the stairs and found Hermione's bedroom door shut and locked.

"Hermione…Hermione open the door." He pressed his ear to the door but heard nothing.

"Hermione, if you don't open up I will open it myself." he told her reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his wand. Still Hermione didn't open the door.

"Alright, you asked for it…alohamora!" he said and heard the tiny lock pop open. He quickly pushed the door open and found Hermione lying in bed, eyes red and puffy.

"Didn't you hear me Hermione?" he asked. She turned her head towards the opposite wall.

"Oh…I see. The silent treatment." he said softly.

"What do you expect Draco?" Hermione said finally breaking her silence. "You acted like a jerk in the marketplace."

"Me? You were the one talking for me like I was a child!"

"I didn't realize it bothered you so much!" Hermione replied back.

"Well it does. I knew this trip was a mistake." he said exasperated.

"So go if you think it was such a mistake. No one is keeping you here." she said starting to sob again.

"Do you want me to go?" he said throwing his wand on the ground causing it to shoot several gold sparks.

"I…uh, I don't care what you do." she sobbed.

Draco sat on the bed next to her and thought for a moment. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts alone, but also he didn't want to be walked all over.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly again.

"No." she said in a quiet voice.

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before bending over and picking up his wand.

"Let's go downstairs." he said extending his hand for her to grab. She took his hand and wiped her eyes. Hermione grabbed her wand took away the swelling and redness so her parents wouldn't know she had been crying.

"I'm sorry." she said to him pulling him into a hug. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

"It's okay. I over reacted. You didn't know it bothered me."

"Let's just forget it happened okay? Dinner should be ready soon." she told him as they walked hand in hand down the steps. Hermione's dad looked suspiciously at her red rimmed eyes but said nothing. They ate the delicious meal Mrs. Granger prepared and chatted back and forth for a short while before Hermione helped her mother clear the dishes. Hermione brought tea in for everyone but just before she poured it the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mum." she said heading for the front door.

"Who is it Hermione?" her father called.

"I'm not to the door yet!" she called back. But nothing could have prepared Hermione for the shock that awaited her on the other side. She looked out the side window and saw a tall man with dark hair on the other side of the door. The wind was whipping his robes around his body quite furiously. Behind him a short dark haired girl stood shivering in frilly pink robes. Hermione opened the door and a gust of wind hit her in the face.

"Cccann I hhellp you?" she said teeth chattering.

"Yes." said the man. "I am looking for Draco Malfoy. I was told he was spending the holidays here."

"Uh, yes he is. May I tell him who is calling?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Gerard Parkinson, this is my daughter Pansy. I believe you both go to Hogwarts." he said in a genial way. The dark haired girl shuffled out from behind her father and smiled in a sickingly sweet way.

"Oh, uh…yes. Step inside and I will fetch him." she replied. She walked as if in a dream back to the dining room where her parents and Draco seemed to be getting on fine.

"Uh, Draco…someone is here for you." she whispered.

"Me?" he asked "Someone is here for me? Who?" he asked. Hermione motioned for him to step away from her parents who he was sure would not approve.

"Gerard Parkinson and Pansy." she said firmly but in a low tone.

"What?" he asked again. He was sure he had not heard her correctly.

"You heard me. What in the name of Merlin are they doing here?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But let's find out." he said leading her into the sitting room where the guests were waiting.

"Mr. Parkinson, Pansy, I can't imagine why you would be visiting me over the holidays like this but it is totally inappropriate." he told them.

"Draco, son. So nice to see you again. Imagine my surprise when Pansy here told me you were spending the holidays with muggles. But here you are."

Hermione had the feeling he was about to call her a mudblood but refrained in the vain attempt to seem civil.

"My girlfriend invited me to spend the holidays with her family and I thought it would be a good idea to get to know them. Why does it matter to you?" he asked.

"Well we have some business to attend to. Would you accompany me back to our home where we could be more…comfortable?" he said snidely.

"No you can speak to me here. What business would I have with you?" Draco asked.

"Well, I would think your upcoming wedding would be on your mind first and foremost."

Draco nearly choked.

"What?" he spat.

"Your father never told you?" Gerard asked.

"Told me what?"

"That you are betrothed to Pansy? I'm sure he would have mentioned it." he said pondering.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Draco yelled.

"When you were born Pansy was a few months old. Your father and I made an unbreakable vow that you and Pansy would marry as soon as you were done with school. Since there are only six months left I figured we would proceed with the plans."

"Lucius is dead. Not that it would matter but the vow means nothing to me and I am not about to marry _her_." he said quickly.

"You don't have a choice!" Pansy whined. "Daddy you said he had too!"

"Actually the particular vow we made supersedes death. You will marry her." Gerard said firmly.

"I will not. There is nothing you can do to me. I have disowned even being related to that monster and I would no sooner marry Pansy than marry the giant squid in the black lake."

"DADDY!" she whined.

"Pansy darling he will marry you."

"Maybe you didn't hear me right." Draco started. "I will not marry her. I am in love with this beautiful girl who is sitting next to me and nothing will jeopardize my relationship with her." Hermione smirked in a very Draco-like way at Mr. Parkinson and Pansy.

"Draco, if you don't fulfill the contract you will die. That's the way it works. This is not negotiable. I expect you to end this travesty with this…mudblood, and spend the rest of the holidays with our family making wedding plans. My daughter has endured endless taunts from her peers due to your poor judgment. You will make this right for her when you return to Hogwarts." he said in a Lucius type way. Draco stood up to face him.

"I will not!" he replied standing toe to toe with Mr. Parkinson. "There is nothing you can do to force me to marry that cow! I will speak to ministry officials and sort this all out. For now, get out of this house!" Mr. Parkinson walked towards the door with Pansy in tow. She was sniffing and tears were running from her eyes. Hermione briefly felt sorry for her. Thinking she would marry Draco all of her life and then to see Draco with Hermione all year long would be hard. Draco ushered them out quickly and shut the door behind them. He looked back to Hermione and didn't know what to say. Hermione's parents were standing in the hallway apparently listening to the entire conversation. Her mother walked over to her and put her arm over her daughter's shoulders.

"Mum, it's fine. It's handled." she said.

"What was that all about? Who was that man?" Katherine asked.

"A friend of my father's. Apparently my father arranged a marriage with his daughter before he died. I told him I was not interested and he could forget it. I am in love with your daughter and that was that"

Katherine gave him a weak smile. Hermione's dad however was not as easily pacified.

"You are engaged then?" he asked.

"No Mr. Granger. My father was insane to think I would go along with that." Draco said.

"He will sort it all out dad. Let's go back in the dining room and finish our tea." she said desperately trying to diffuse the situation before her dad went postal.

"That sounds lovely." her mother said apparently thinking the same thing as her daughter. Richard stood up and walked into the dining room without another word.

"I am so sorry about that." Draco whispered to Hermione when her parents left the room. "I never thought my father would do that, even though he was an ass most of my life I didn't think he would try to stick me with that cow."

"It's fine. We can sort it out after the holidays. Let's just go enjoy our tea and forget about it for the rest of our break." she said kissing him lightly on the nose. He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand hoping that this whole thing would blow over. Hermione bit her lip nervously hoping the very same thing.


	14. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me during this long period of writer's block. I know this chapter is short but I needed to get it out of the way to get back to the story. Next chapter will be back at Hogwarts and more fun and mischief! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve was soon upon them and neither Hermione nor Draco had mentioned the whole Pansy marriage thing to each other. They gathered around the tree that night and opened one gift a piece as was tradition in the Granger household. Hermione gave Draco a green cashmere sweater embedded with silvery specks. And Draco picked out a gold locket for her with the words 'Deal' engraved on the back. She looked at the engraving and giggled before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." she said. "And thank you mum and dad for the lovely handbag and boots." Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded at their daughter. At about ten pm Hermione's parents retired for the evening.

"See you upstairs young lady." her father said kissing her on the forehead.

"But daddy…" she said blushing, "I always sleep downstairs on Christmas Eve."

"But you have company dear, and really you are getting a bit old for that aren't you?" he replied.

"No, we can both sleep down here. Please?" she said knowing her father could not resist her.

"I don't think its appropriate." he said sternly.

"But daddy…you can trust us." she said in her nicest voice.

"Fine. You sleep on the love seat and Mr. Malfoy can sleep on the couch. I expect to find you that way in the morning." he told her.

"Thanks dad." Hermione said in a high pitched voice that reminded Draco of Pansy. "I'll go get our blankets and pillows." Hermione raced up the steps and came back down in a flash with two blankets and two pillows.

"Wanna watch TV for a while?" she asked.

"Not really." Draco said. "I'd rather watch you." he smirked.

"Not gonna happen." Hermione replied.

"TV's fine then."

They turned on a movie that Draco had never seen. Titanic. The main girl in it was in an arranged engagement but found love with someone else.

"That's it!" Draco shouted.

"What's it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's how I get out of this whole Pansy thing without involving the ministry."

"What are you talking about Draco?" she asked again.

"We find Pansy another boyfriend, someone who likes her and would treat her like she wants."

"And how are we going to do that?" she asked.

"I haven't figured that out just yet, but I will work on it." he replied. "Let's just enjoy tonight and figure that out when we return to school." She laid her head on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. The twinkling lights from the tree reflected in his indigo pools.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." he said before brushing his lips softly against hers.

"Merry Christmas Draco." she replied into his kiss.

Hermione's family had a large feast on Christmas day. Her two spinster aunts on her mum's side came over along with her father's brother, his wife and their two kids. Hermione had told him to keep quiet about Hogwart's and magic and such. Most of the family believed she went to a fancy boarding school.

"Your boyfriend is so cute." Hermione's aunt Jean told her. "If I was 20 years younger…" her mouth went into a sinister smile.

"You would what?" her other Aunt Michelle said. Aunt Jean just snickered after downing another glass of wine.

Hermione laughed it all off. Her two aunts always got drunk and ended up leaving in an argument halfway through the evening. Hermione opened the rest of her presents and Draco was in awe of all the things her parents had bought her. They had taken the time to pick out a gold wristwatch for him although he had a sneaking suspicion that it had been meant for Ron. He thanked them graciously and put it on his wrist. After a day of eating and opening gifts both Draco and Hermione decided to go for a walk in the snow. Fat flakes were falling slowly from the sky. Hermione was bundled up in her warmest coat, scarf and mittens. The huge snowflakes were sticking to her hair as they walked hand in hand. Draco wrapped his silver and green striped school scarf around his neck as the bitter cold wind whipped around his head and face. Blinking Christmas lights turned their skin different shades of red, blue, green and pink as they walked down the sidewalk towards the local park. The creaking of the swings echoed eerily through the silent night. Hermione ran through the snow towards the swings and flung herself on one of them.

"Push me." she said laughing.

Draco walked up behind her and pushed the swing playfully.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked.

"No." he said with a slight smile. "But let me show you something." he said taking her hand and lifting her from the swing. Making sure no one was looking Draco pulled his wand from his jeans pocket and said clearly.

"Accio broom."

"What?" she asked. "When did you bring your broomstick here?"

"Last night, I had my owl bring it." he said as his broom whizzed through the air towards them. It halted to a stop right in front of where Draco was standing. He threw his legs on each side of it and then put his hand out for Hermione. She took a few steps backwards shaking her head.

"Oh no, I don't fly." she said backing up nervously.

"Come on. I would never let anything happen to you." he said smiling, his hand still extended.

"I can't." she said. "I'm scared of heights and flying and everything associated with either one of them." Her breathing was irregular and her face even more flushed than usual.

"Hermione, I love you. I would never let you fall. Trust me." He held out both his arms for her and one step at a time she came closer to his hovering broom.

"Are you sure I won't fall?" she said apprehensively.

"Positive." he said grabbing her and setting her behind him. She wrapped her arms around him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"'Mione let up a bit. I can't breath." he said straining to get the words out.

"Sorry." she said loosening her grip a bit, but not a lot.

"Ready?" he asked gripping the broom handle tightly.

"No." she said through chattering teeth. But it was too late. Draco kicked off high and hard, his broom lifting the pair through the falling snow. Hermione held on tighter then she thought she could as the safety of the ground below disappeared beneath them.

"This was a mistake!" she said as the wind raced by her ear. "Let's go down."

"No way Granger." he smiled. "Relax and enjoy."

Hermione's trembling hands tried to relax but she just ended up digging her nails deeper into Draco's coat. But after a few minutes she did relax as the climbed higher and higher into the falling snow. Draco gripped the broom handle and accelerated into a huge snow cloud eventually getting just above it. The inky diamond specked sky stretched out like a blanket right before Hermione's eyes. She spotted several shooting stars as they flew through the darkness. Mars and Venus were also clearly visible in the black canvas.

"It's beautiful." she said, her voice full of awe.

"It is." He slowed the speed of his broom so that they were hovering above the snow clouds. The sliver of the moon was just visible in the sky.

"Dina's bow." Hermione smiled. Astronomy was one of her favorite subjects at school Dina's bow was the nickname for when the moon was such a sliver of a crescent that it looked like a very thin smiling mouth. Draco knew what she meant. Astronomy was one of his favorites as well.

"She's smiling down on us." Draco said. "I think she approves."

The darkness of the sky cast shadows in Draco's eyes. The light silver orbs were replaced by darker pools of grey and blue. The wind continued to whip around their bodies but Hermione was no longer cold. Her chest pressed against his lower back and her head so close she could hear his heart. Her arms hooked around his stomach and he took one hand off of the handle to squeeze her hand reassuringly. The tiny twinkling Christmas lights below looked like little dots of color.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." he replied. "I've wanted to go for a ride for a while."

"No, not for that. For sticking up for me to Pansy and her father. I know that must have been hard."

It was the first time that she had mentioned Pansy since the day of their visit.

"It was not hard. Why would I marry that cow when I had someone as beautiful as you inside and out?"

A single tear ran down Hermione's face.

"Well…uh…thanks all the same." she said.

"Don't mention it." he blushed. Not that it had been much of a choice. He had always had a secret loathing for Pansy. Her whiny voice and constant groping was almost too much to bear for him last year. She had been abnormally quiet this year regarding Hermione and now he knew why. She was under the misguidance that he would sow his oats and then come back and marry her. It still boggled his mind that his father thought he would go through with a sham of a marriage to someone he couldn't stand. But if his plan went smoothly she would find someone to love and who would love her and then she would whine to daddy and he would not force him to go through with the vow. Draco didn't know how an unbreakable vow would apply to him anyway but he planned to find out.

They started their gradual decent from the starry sky and back towards the park. The ground came closer and closer until the tips of their toes skimmed the snowy ground. They landed smoothly and dismounted in a hurry so that no one would see.

"That was…something." Hermione said catching her breath. "You know that was my first time riding since our lessons first year."

"I take it that wasn't your favorite subject." he joked.

"Not even close." she laughed. "It was the one thing I couldn't learn out of a book, and it frightened me."

"You didn't look frightened." he recalled. "You looked…determined." A smile played across his lips.

"Well I guess hiding terror is one of my better talents."

"I guess so." he said putting his arm around her and his broom over his other shoulder. They walked slowly back towards Hermione's home as the fat snowflakes fell around them clinging to their hair and coats.


	15. A New Plan

**Disclaimer; You know it by heart by now... don't you?**

**A/N Okay, I know it's been like forever since I have updated. And I am SO SORRY. But I had severe writers block for this story, but I think I'm somewhat over it so this story wont' be updated every week, but I promise not to make you wait too long till the next chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

A New Plan

Before they knew it January 2nd had snuck up on them. Hermione's parents drove them up to the station at King's Cross. Hermione felt her parents had really grown to like Draco in the past two weeks. He had been a perfect gentleman while in their house and they both were quite frankly ready to leave. Mr. Granger walked carrying Hermione's luggage to the platform. They said goodbye and hugged their daughter before turning to Draco.

"Thank you." Mr. Granger said.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Respecting our house. And loving my daughter. You are welcome at our house anytime." Mr. Granger said holding out his hand for Draco. Draco took it and shook it heartily.

"Thank you sir. I'll take her luggage to the train."

Draco grabbed both of their luggage as they waved goodbye and disappeared into the wall leading to platform 9 ¾.

The familiar scents and sounds of going back to school were all around them. Students were scrambling, saying their goodbyes and hurrying to find a compartment on the train. They left their luggage in the designated area and were about to board the train when they heard a commotion behind them.

"NOW!" they heard Mrs. Weasley bellow. A few feet ahead of them stood Ron. Red faced and looking down at a leaf that was blowing across the red brick walkway.

"Mum…" he started but it was too late. Right in front of everyone she grabbed him up by the ear, no small feat seeing as she was only five foot four and he was over six foot tall, and pulled him over to where Hermione and Draco stood.

"Say it Ronald! Or you will not be boarding the train!" she shouted.

"Sorry." Ron said as quietly as he could. Others had stopped to stare at Ron and snigger.

"LOUDER! And say it like you mean it!" Molly's face was nearly as red as Ron's.

"I'm sorry Hermione. For treating you the way I did this year." he did not look up at Hermione as she stood on the steps of the train.

"AND?" Mrs. Weasley said loudly.

"And I'm sorry Malfoy for acting the way I did as well."

Hermione could tell that he would have rather faced a forest of spiders than say that to Draco. And of course Draco wasn't making it any easier.

"My name is Draco, not Malfoy if you please." he taunted.

Hermione shot him a glare and he smiled.

"I accept your apology Weasley. Now we must be going." He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her aboard the train. Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron back and talked to him before letting him board the train.

Harry and Ginny got on right after them and sat in the same compartment as Hermione and Draco. Ron followed soon after, entering the compartment silently and sitting there just as quietly.

Harry and Ginny talked with Hermione about the holidays, what they had done and the presents they had received. Draco sat there thinking about how he would be received back at school and if Pansy had gotten the word out about their 'engagement' yet. He had no idea how to deal with it or what Hermione was going to say to her friends when they found out the news.

"Hermione." he whispered. "Do you think you should tell them about Pansy before they hear it at school?"

Her eyes got wide and she thought about it for a moment. She nodded to him before whispering;

"Let me tell them though. Okay?"

He gave a quick nod.

"Hey…I kind of have something to tell you guys." she said loudly with a firm voice.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry said putting his full attention on her. As did Ginny and Ron.

"We had a visitor over the holidays. An unwelcome visitor."

"Who was it?" Ginny asked. She leaned into Hermione so that she had her full attention.

"Gerard Parkinson. And Pansy." Hermione said in a disgusted manner.

"Pansy? Came to your house? And I assume her father…" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"For what?" Ron asked finally breaking his silence.

"To tell us of a deal Draco's father had made with him before he passed away." Hermione said.

"What does that have to do with you 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well, a lot. Apparently Draco and Pansy were betrothed."

Ron, Harry and Ginny all gasped simultaneously.

"They made an unbreakable vow. But I don't see how it could supersede my father's death." Draco said. "But Mr. Parkinson said if I don't follow through with the marriage I will die."

"I don't see how that is possible." Ron said thinking. Hermione was eerily aware of Ron's newfound calmness around the both of them.

"Me either. Have you contacted the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Well no. We were kind of hoping she would find someone else and let me off the hook." Draco said.

"Are you mad? Pansy is completely in love with you!" Ginny shouted. "She will never give you up if she doesn't have to."

"She does have to." Hermione piped up.

"I know Hermione." Ginny said in a calming voice. "But she won't see it like that."

"She's not a bad person." Draco said. "She's just misguided. And spoiled."

The four others rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah." Ginny said sarcastically. "She's great to hang with other than that."

The five of them laughed.

"I mean it." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione and his feet up on the opposite bench. "Hey Weasley, why don't you ask her out?" Draco said suddenly.

Hermione hit him in the arm.

"What?" Draco asked rubbing his arm.

"Me? Right." Ron said red in the face.

"Why not?" Draco asked. "She's not that bad. And she's easy."

Hermione hit him again.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" she said loudly. "Ron does not want to shag that spoiled, selfish cow!"

"How do you know I don't?" Ron said incredulously.

"Because it's PANSY! You git!" she said back.

"And?" Ron added, happy to see it was giving Hermione a rise.

"And she's a Slytherin, a cow and an all around slut!"

"You're dating a Slytherin." Ron retorted.

"That's completely beside the point." Hermione said sitting back in the seat and crossing her arms across her chest.

"So is that a 'yes' Weasley?" Draco said slightly amused at the argument.

Ron nodded keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"Great!" Draco said cheerfully. "I'll introduce you when we get to school."

Hermione sat silently. To the others she seemed irritated. But only her andDraco knew it was an act. An act that had been planned out the last week of vacation. A ploy to make Ron interested in Pansy. And it was working perfectly.

"Walk with me Weasley." Draco said getting up from his seat. Ron followed slightly confused.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"I know Pansy. I know how to get to her. And I also know you are doing this to make Hermione jealous. If you want this to work you need to do as I tell you. Understand?"

Ron looked at him for a moment.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

"I can tell. You were baiting her. You have no interest in Pansy. You only have eyes for Hermione."

Ron blushed deeply.

"But she's yours now right?"

Draco nodded.

"We are only 17. Nothing is permanent."

Ron's face lightened considerably.

"What should I do to persuade Pansy then?" Ron asked.

And Draco proceeded to tell him.

Inside the compartment Hermione hoped things were going as planned. Draco had to let on that nothing was permanent between the two of them and things could always change. He had to get Ron to want to date Pansy. Even if it was only to make Hermione jealous. That way Pansy would forget about the 'engagement'. Hermione knew it was a long shot, but hoped it would work.

When Draco and Ron returned to the compartment they both had an odd look on their faces. Draco sat down next to Hermione and she laid her head on his shoulder. Harry, Ron and Ginny chatted for a bit before becoming quiet. Before they knew it, the train had arrived at school and the hundreds of students were disembarking the train. Draco too Hermione by the hand and led her to an empty carriage. They bumped and jostled up the rocky path until they reached the stony, twinkling castle. They hopped out and were walking up the steps when Blaise cornered them.

"Hey mate…how was the trip to Muggleville? No offense Hermione." he joked.

"It was fine. And how were your holidays?"

"Just great. You haven't seen Pansy yet have you?" he asked.

"No, why?" Draco said becoming alarmed at what awaited.

"You'll see." he grinned before sprinting up the castle steps. Hermione and Draco looked at each other before running off after her.

In the entry hall Pansy was standing there, amidst a gaggle of girls from all different houses. She was showing them something on her left hand. And they were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at her.

"There's my Drakey now!" she squealed, breaking free from the group and running towards Draco.

Draco put his hand in Hermione's and his other straight out in front of him to keep her from getting to close.

"Sod off Pansy." he said coldly.

Some of the girls that surrounded Pansy previously gasped.

"What's the matter Draco? I was just showing them the ring you bought me." she said sweetly.

"Why is he still holding her hand?" Millicent Bullstrode asked. "You said he was just sowing his oats."

"He's not holding her hand…" she said trying to pry the two apart.

"Yes I am because…I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" he shouted.

Pansy's face became really red and flushed. She tried to joke it off but to no avail. Draco was unyielding and cold towards her.

"You know what my father said." she whispered. Hermione just smirked at her.

"And the ministry is taking care of that as well. You will be lucky if he is not put into Azkaban for making that deal with my father and including me as well. Either way I am not marrying you. I would rather die." his eyes were steely grey.

Pansy looked like she would die herself of embarrassment. And then the tears fell from her dark eyes.

"Draco…" she whispered. "Don't do this to me. I love you."

"Go away." he said pulling Hermione up the steps towards their private head's quarters.

Pansy looked around at the students that were staring at her. And she tried to hide her tears. Ron had watched the fight and was prepared to do what Malfoy wanted to make Hermione jealous.

He straightened himself out and walked purposely towards Pansy. He spoke quietly. And not directly to her.

"You don't deserve to be spoken to like that." he said in a low voice.

Pansy's head whipped up to see who was speaking so kindly to her. When she noticed it was Ron her face contorted into a sneer.

"Move on Weasley. This doesn't concern you." she sniffed.

"I know how you are feeling. Hermione used to be mine." he said in a sad voice before walking up towards the Gryffindor tower.

Pansy just stood there confused.

'Why is he being so nice?' she thought.

Ron turned to look at her once before reaching the top. She gave him the smallest smile before heading back to the dungeons.

'This might just work.' Ron thought as he took the remaining steps two at a time.


	16. Pansy and Ron

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**A/N I know it has been forever since I updated...I kind of wrote myself into a corner. So needless to say I don't think this story will go past 20 chapters.Ihope youall enjoy this! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Pansy and Ron

For the next few days Draco gave Ron pointers on courting Pansy. And arranged several opportunities for Ron to 'bump' into her. Of course this plan involved Draco being his absolute nastiest to Pansy. He didn't hate her, but if he wanted this to work it was necessary. On one such occasion Pansy had approached Draco in the corridor outside of the potions class.

"When can we get together and talk Draco?" she flirted.

"Never. Get it through your ugly head Pansy. I don't love you. I love Hermione. Now get out of my way." he pushed her out of the way roughly knocking her books to the floor. Ron was waiting just around the corner. Draco walked away swiftly and gave Ron the 'thumbs up'.

Pansy had tears in her eyes as she picked up her things. Draco had never been so mean to her. Ron walked up quietly and kneeled down to help her.

"There." he said smiling as he piled the books and quills into her arms.

"Uh…thanks." she said softly.

"He should not have done that to you." Ron said looking into her dark eyes that were swimming with tears.

"He doesn't mean it. That mudblood has him acting like a real jerk." she huffed.

"I think they have both changed." Ron said sorrowfully. "Hermione just isn't the same."

"Yeah." Pansy said. "Well thanks for helping pick up my things. I'll see you around."

"Uh…wait." Ron said. Draco had told him that if she starts to be civil to make his move.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly.

"Wannagoforawalk?" he said quickly. Pansy looked at him cocking her head slightly to the side. Maybe, just maybe this would work. Maybe she could use Weasley to make Draco jealous. Yes, that could just work.

"Sure." she said. "Let me put my books away and meet me in the entrance hall."

Ron grinned widely. He was going to take her walking by where Draco had told him that he and Hermione would be. He walked whistling towards the hall where Pansy met him a few minutes later.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. She intertwined her arm with his and went out the front door of Hogwarts towards the quidditch pitch.

"So…" he started uncomfortably. He didn't know quite what to say. The tips of his ears turned red.

"Yeah, so…" she said back to him.

"How are things?" he blurted.

"They have been better. My fiancée is hooking up with a mudblood, but other than that just peachy." she said sarcastically.

"I know what you mean. I have been waiting to be with her since our first year. And then 'poof' its gone." he told her.

"Weren't you dating Lavender Brown too?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, and Hermione yanked that from me too. I think she is hooked up with Blaise Zabini now." Ron said.

"ZABINI AND BROWN?" Pansy asked trying to control her laughter. "This world has gone mad."

"Yeah." he chuckled. Ron noticed that Pansy was slightly cute when she laughed. And this was the first time he had truly seen her laugh. Usually she wore a scowl or a smirk to match Draco's. Draco told Ron that she was a sucker for compliments.

"You are cute when you laugh, you know that?" he smiled, his face turning redder than ever.

"Yeah?" she asked. "You are not too bad yourself."

Ron felt the knot in the pit of his stomach loosen as they walked by the lake and towards the quidditch pitch.

Hermione and Draco were sitting near the quidditch stadium watching for Ron and Pansy. Draco kept kissing her neck and leaving tiny red marks as a sign of triumph. Hermione giggled and pushed him away teasingly.

"Here they come!" Hermione said pointing. Sure enough Ron and Pansy were walking by, arms locked together, and to Draco's surprise they were _laughing._ Laughing and talking and smiling. He could scarcely believe it.

"Kiss me now." Draco said moving into the open and pulling Hermione into a tight embrace. She kissed him hard and long. Running her hands through his hair and moving her tongue across his lips.

Ron and Pansy stopped to stare at Hermione and Draco. Ron huffed in disgust and was joined in his comment by Pansy. She looked ready to scratch out Hermione's eyes.

"Kiss me Weasley." she demanded.

"What? Now?" he said shocked.

"NOW!" she yelled pulling his head down to hers and kissing him passionately on the lips. Ron had to lean way over to kiss her since she was so much shorter than him. She brought her hands up around his neck and pretended to really get into it.

Hermione nudged Draco in the ribs and pointed to Ron and Pansy. Draco couldn't help but laugh into her mouth as he watched Ron be mauled by Pansy. She was definitely the aggressor. Ron's arms were flailing in all different directions as he tried to control the snogging session. Now it was time for Hermione to put her act on. The act of jealousy. She stopped kissing Draco and stormed off past Ron and Pansy who looked like they were about to swallow one another. Draco called off after her but she was running back towards the castle now. Ron gave Draco a sly wink as he passed and Draco gave him another 'thumbs up' as he followed Hermione back into the castle.

* * *

Hermione ran all the way up to their common room and shut the door behind her. Minutes later Draco came in.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"I think it just might have." he said grabbing her shoulders and kissing her softly.

"Why do things have to be so hard?" she asked him, her lips dangerously close to his again.

"Merlin Hermione, I don't know. But if this works maybe things will get easier." he kissed her again, a little more aggressively, his hand snaking up her button up school blouse.

"Ah…what are you doing?" she teased.

"I think you know the answer to that." he growled in her ear. Goosebumps erupted on her skin.

"I _know _that…" she stuttered. "But it's the middle of the day and we have loads of homework to do."

"But it's been so long Hermione." he told her kissing and sucking on her neck.

"It has not." she said trying to think of the last time they were together. "Well maybe it has." she replied realizing it was before Christmas break. She felt a need rising deep within her. Without realizing it he had unbuttoned her blouse and was massaging her breasts as he kissed her long and hard. Her stomach filled with that familiar feeling of lust and nervousness.

"Not here." she whispered backing up towards the steps. He continued kissing her as she walked up the steps backwards towards his room.

"Just couldn't wait to get me into my room eh Granger?" he smirked.

"Egomaniac." she said in between kisses. "My room is a mess. And I haven't unpacked…but if you would rather not have me in there…" she pushed him away and started off towards her room.

"Get over here." he said pulling her by the arm back into his tight embrace. And with that he picked her up off of her feet and carried her into his room. She gasped as he threw her onto the bed, his silvery eyes full of lust. He undressed quickly and crawled towards her slowly on the bed. He had a sultry bedroom look on his face. He removed her shoes and socks. Kissing his way up her legs he unfastened her skirt and tossed it off the bed. Her shirt was already off just leaving her bra and panties remaining. He kissed up her stomach and towards her chest; reaching around to unhook her bra. Quick as a flash he had that off as well. Finally he was lying across her nearly nude body and kissing her deeply. His hands ran through her silky curls as she moaned into his mouth.

"It's been too long." he whispered into her hear.

"Mmmm…" was all she could manage as he nibbled her neck and collarbone. She felt his thumbs tugging on the elastic of her sheer knickers and soon they were off as well. She felt his harness rubbing her thigh and made her heart beat hard and fast. Finally she could no longer take the teasing nature of his movements. She shifted her body so that he was in between her legs and soon enough he entered her waiting body.

"Oh." she groaned. It had been longer than she thought. She could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing. He moved slowly but purposefully. He enjoyed taking every moment of time he could. Driving her to the edge of orgasm and back down again. Teasing her. He would have never guessed that bookworm Hermione Granger could become such a lust kitten. Of course, he reminded himself, he had a lot to do with that. His stomach muscles flexed with every moment and Hermione took the moment to run her hands up and down his abs.

"You missed those didn't you?" he whispered in her ear causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. She nodded silently before pulling him down for several long moments of snogging him silly. She felt that familiar feeling stirring in her body. That tidal wave of pleasure she knew only too well.

"Oh…Draco!" she yelled out as the feeling filled her up and left just as quickly. A moment later he too was screaming out her name. He rolled off of her and preformed a contraceptive spell on her.

"Well worth the wait." she smiled letting her eyes trail over his beautiful nude frame. His hand intertwined with hers and they fell asleep like that, sleeping through dinner time.

* * *

Meanwhile Pansy and Ron had continued their walk after Hermione had run off.

"You are a bloody brilliant kisser Pansy." Ron said, turning several shades of crimson.

"You weren't so bad yourself Weasley." she joked, poking him playfully in the side.

"So there is a Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day…and I was thinking maybe we could go." he said mumbling half of the sentence.

"Well…sure. What the hell." she replied. And though Pansy would not admit it to anyone, ever, she was actually having fun with Weasley. She was a huge quidditch fan and spent the rest of the walk riling Ron up about his favorite team.

"I mean the Cannons just have no talent anymore." she said as they sat down near the lake. Light snow was beginning to fall.

"How can you say that?" Ron asked turning red once more. "They have Jenkins for a seeker! He is the fastest in the league! And they have Rollins. He is the best keeper around!"

Pansy just laughed.

"You are delusional."

"You are impossible." he said.

"I try to be. Now the Tornados have a real shot at the World cup next time around. Their seeker is so fast you can't even see him with your Omnoculars." she said.

"Having a fast seeker and no other talent does not make a good team." he huffed.

"They have other talent!" she said indignantly.

"You are cute when you are upset." he said smiling at her. Her nose was wrinkled and she had a pout on her face. And now her cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them.

"Uh…thanks." she said looking down at the snowy ground. Ron took off his extra coat and put it around her shoulders.

"I'd better get you back before we freeze to death." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah, we will miss dinner if we are not back up to the castle soon." Pansy replied.

"Can't have that." Ron said grabbing her hand and leading her back past the Quidditch pitch back to the castle.


	17. A Valentine's day to remember

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N OMG, I finally got the chapter back from my old computer and finished it. I know it's been months since I updated and I am truely sorry. I hope to be updating more often from now on. But I think this story will be coming to an end in the next few chapters. But don't worry. I have another story I had on my old computer that is already partway finished. It is another Dramione and it takes place while they are at Hogwarts. Well I know this chapter is short, but I hope you like it anyway. If you reviewed teh author's note I had for this chapter, you may not be able to review. So if that happens, and you love it, or hate it send me a private message, email me or IM me on AOL. DracoLHermione at AOL dot com. Or check out my myspace page. Its myspace dot com backslash DracoLHermione. Happy reading and don't forget to review if you can.

* * *

**A Valentine's day to remember**

Valentine's day came quickly and all the students were excited by the Hogsmeade weekend. The older students were given the opportunity to stay the entire day. Draco and Hermione left the castle early and had breakfast at one of the tea shops in town. They met up with Lavender and Blaise by noon and were having a great time shopping and talking. Just after lunch they ran into Harry and Ginny, and to their surprise Ron and Pansy.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said hugging him. She had not had much time to see him since dating Draco and N.E.W.T.s and all. "Hi Ginny!"

Her eyes wandered to Ron and Pansy. Her jealousy act was getting old in her opinion. And she also thought that they no longer cared. Ron and Pansy seemed genuinely happy.

"Hi Ron. Hello Pansy." she said grabbing Draco's arm and holding on tightly.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said grinning as Pansy grabbed his hand. "Malfoy."

"Weasley. Pansy. You two seem…cozy." Draco said smirking.

"Very." Pansy replied quickly. "We are having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Why don't you all join us?"

Blaise laughed heartily.

"What?" Pansy shot.

"Won't that be a sight? Draco, who used to date you, who is now with Hermione, who used to date Ron, who is dating you now and he used to date Lavender who is now dating me. That is an uncomfortable situation if I ever heard one."

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea." Harry said. "See you later Hermione." The four couples parted ways quickly.

"That was awkward." Draco said.

"Yeah.

"They seem happy." Draco said. "I hope she calls off the engagement soon. She wasn't wearing that ring her father gave her."

"I hope so." Hermione said giving his hand a squeeze. Just then Ginny came running up to the four of them.

"Hermione! I can't take it anymore!" she said breathlessly.

"What?" Hermione asked pulling her away from the group.

"Ron and Pansy. She is so totally annoying I'm thinking of sticking her head first into the black lake and having the giant squid suck her face off."

"But Ron seems to like her."

"That's another thing. I'm not to sure that it's not all just an act to make you jealous."

"I don't think so Ginny. Maybe in the beginning, but not anymore. She has a domineering personality. And he seems to take to that like a duck to water."

Ginny laughed.

"Honestly," she whispered "She reminds me of my mum sometimes."

"Ginny Weasley! That was almost cruel to say about your mother."

Ginny pressed her finger to her nose making it pug like.

"Ronald, I told you to meet me in the great hall at noon. It's now 12:04. Can't you listen to a thing I tell you?" she said in an almost perfect imitation of Pansy.

Hermione laughed out loud causing Blaise, Lavender and Draco to wander over.

"What's so funny?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny replied blushing, "See you later Hermione." she said skipping off to find Harry again.

"Some sort of girls joke I suppose." Draco mused.

"Something like that." Hermione giggled. "Let's go eat lunch. I am starved."

They made their way down the streets of Hogsmeade, but to their dismay everywhere was packed for Valentine's day except The Three Broomsticks. Sighing heavily they weighed their options.

"Okay, it's either go hungry…" Hermione said.

They all shook their heads no.

"Go back to Hogwarts… or eat in here." she finished.

"I suppose we can eat in here." Lavender said. "But let's sit far away from the other group."

"But Harry, Ron and Ginny are my best friends. And I never get to see them anymore. I can put up with Pansy for an hour if you guys can. Well I know Draco and Blaise can, I mean they've been housemates for seven years. How about you Lavender?"

"I suppose if you guys can, but we don't have to sit _with_ them do we?"  
"No, but if we have to sit by them it won't be such a disaster right?" Hermione asked the group. "Besides, it's freezing out here and I am hungry. So let's just suck it up and go."

Hermione pushed the door open and entered the crowded pub. She pushed their way through the people and found a table for four near the back window. The four of them looked around and didn't see Harry, Ginny, Ron or Pansy anywhere in sight.

"This is perfect." Lavender said grasping Blaise's hand and pulling him into the seat next to her.

"Yes, very romantic." Blaise whispered in her ear.  
Hermione and Draco took the seat across from them and Draco put his arm around Hermione. The barmaid came over to take their drink order.

"Four butterbeers please." Draco said.

"This has to be the best Valentine's day in years." Lavender sighed.

"It's not over yet." Draco said grinning. Inside his robes he pulled out a small black box. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Oh Draco, you didn't have to get me anything." she replied.

"Who said this was for you? Happy Valentine's day Blaise." He said handing the box to his shocked friend.

"Draco!" he squealed in a girlish way. Batting his eyelashes and giggling.

Both girls went into hysterics.

"Cat's finally out of the bag eh Malfoy?" Harry asked as he Ginny, Ron and Pansy strolled up to where they were sitting.

"Merlin Potter." Draco said snatching the box back from Blaise. "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

"You and Zabini pretending to be poofs? Sorry I ruined it." Harry joked.

"Mind if we join you?" Ginny asked pleadingly.  
The four of them looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, in a sense accepting defeat.

"Great!" Pansy squealed. She pulled another table next to theirs and Ron moved the chairs. He looked less than thrilled. Pansy sat next to Draco with Ron on the other side and Harry and Ginny sat next to Blaise and Lavender.

"Well this is cozy." Blaise said sarcastically. Ginny gave him a weak smile.

"So what were you about to give Hermione before Harry so rudely interrupted?" Ginny asked.

"Well the moment's ruined now, but hopefully you will still like it." He said placing the box in Hermione's hand. She smiled at him and opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful crystal rose. When she touched it the color changed.

"It is a mood rose. Whatever mood you are in when you touch it will reflect in the rose's color. See here is the chart. Red is for love. Pink for cheerful, green for jealousy, blue for sorrow, black for anger, yellow for happy, orange for undetermined, purple for lust."

Carefully Hermione touched it again. It turned a vibrant shade of red causing her both to blush and smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

Ron made a gagging noise.

"You can leave if you are going to be rude Ronald." Hermione spat at him.

Harry pulled a box out of his robes as well. It was a small diamond ring. Ginny nearly choked on her drink.

"Uh, Harry? I am only sixteen."

Harry blushed.

"It's a promise ring Ginny." he managed to get out. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "It just means that I promise to be with you and only you if you will have me that is."

"Oh, of course Harry. Thank you!" she replied hugging him around the neck and planting several kisses on his face and ears.

"That's so sweet Harry." Lavender commented, looking hurt that Blaise had forgotten her.

"You didn't think I forgot about you love?" Blaise said smoothly.

"Well, I didn't really expect you to…you didn't have to." she blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blaise replied, pulling a card out from his robes. On the front was a heart that exploded into thousands of little hearts. And on the inside was a certificate for the new spa that opened in Hogsmeade. The wonderful witch.

"You can spend the day pampering your beautiful self."

"That is so thoughtful." Lavender said. "No one has ever given me something so nice. Thank you Blaise." she planted a kiss right on his lips.

"You are most welcome." he smiled into her lips. Everyone's attention now turned to Ron. Pansy was looking at him expectantly. Ron's face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well, uh Pansy…I uh…"

"Oh my gods!" Ginny said throwing her hands into the air.

"I forgot okay?" Ron shouted. "Thank you all for making me look like a total arse."

"I think you are doing a good job of that yourself." Blaise laughed.

Pansy looked like she was near tears. She stood up and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. Ron stood up and started to go after her.

"Ron, you are a complete git. You are a wizard for crying out loud. Couldn't you even conjure flowers for her?" Hermione scoffed.

"Flowers! That's it!" Ron said fumbling for his wand. "Orchideous!" he said loudly. A burst of orchids and lilies erupted from the end of his wand. And then without saying goodbye he took off after Pansy into the crowded streets.

Draco leaned over and whispered to Hermione.

"All our hard work down the drain."

The remaining six students walked back to Hogwarts in the bitter cold. The wind whipped their hair and burned their faces. They were glad to be back in the warm, toasty castle and they parted ways at the grand staircase. Ginny, Harry and Lavender headed up to the Gryffindor common room, Blaise kissed Lavender and headed down to the dungeons of the Slytherin dorms. And Draco and Hermione headed up to the fifth floor head's room. When they arrived the house elves had lit a fire in the fireplace. Hermione carried the box with the mood rose in it carefully. It was one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received. They both sat down on the sofa and shared a moment of comfortable silence before Hermione broke it.

"Do you think Ron caught up with Pansy and convinced her to forgive him?"

"Pansy can be stubborn. But I think they are good for each other."

"Me too." Hermione said staring at the dancing flames of the fire. "And I think you are good for me as well." she said smiling as she turned to face him. She could see the reflected flames in his steely eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She responded eagerly by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore wherever it wanted. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting the soft, silky strands fall freely between her digits. His heart was beating hard and fast as he pressed against his chest against hers and leaned her back onto the couch. His able hands explored her stomach and chest from underneath her shirt. Everywhere his hands touched Hermione felt a tingling sensation. When they broke apart to catch their breath Hermione smiled and picked up the box with the mood rose. She opened it and said;

"Can you tell what mood I'm in now?" she said with labored breaths. She touched the rose and it turned purple instantly.  
"I think I already knew that." he smirked, and with that he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to his room. Once inside he tossed her on the bed, eyes full of passion for her. She scooted towards the headboard and he crawled on the bed after her.

"Oh, no…you are not getting away that easily." he growled. Hermione giggled as he pursued her on the massive bed. Finally he leaped across the bed and pinned her down. He kissed her neck and collar bone as he was unbuttoning her shirt. When her bra was exposed he kissed the tops of her breasts as well. Her whole body flushed red.

"It's not like the first time I've seen them." Draco smirked. Hermione reached up and unbuttoned his shirt as well. He helped her and tossed it off onto the floor. "That's better eh love?' She returned his smile and pulled him down to kiss her again. Soon his hands were tugging off her skirt, and she was unbuckling his pants. Their near naked bodies melded together on the silky sheets. Before long Draco could not control himself. He carefully pulled off her knickers and threw them somewhere in the room. His boxers were gone in a flash as well and then all she could feel was his hardness rubbing against her leg. She wanted him more than she could have imagined.

"I love you Draco." she whispered to him.

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's day." he replied.

She shifted quickly underneath him so that her legs wrapped around his waist. An instant shudder of pleasure went through her body as he entered her. Her back arched slightly with every movement he made. He completed her, filled her in every way. Their chests pressed together tightly and each one rose and fell with the other. Draco could feel the fire in his stomach. He needed her, and not just now. But always. Likewise Hermione felt the tidal wave of bliss churning around in her body, and soon she screamed out as it hit her full force. Draco resisted the temptation to give in to his own needs and instead focused on pleasuring her countless times instead. Hermione screamed out over and over as he concentrated on her needs first. He massaged her breasts and sucked on her nipples. Every touch on her skin made her mind soar. She was convinced that she was in heaven. Then, when he could hold back no longer he released into her body, yelling out as he did. He collapsed on top of her and she held him as he caught his breath.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked her.

She nodded and fell asleep in his arms a short time later.


	18. Making up is hard to do

Disclaimer; Don't own it. Want to...but don't.

A/N Thanks to all for the patience again. I think there is only one chapter left after this and maybe an epilouge. I want to thank KAZFEIST for the ideas for the ending of it. Once you gave me those I wrote like a maniac. I hope it's what you envisioned. Thanks to everyone for reading. Oh, and if you want to participate in a Dramione writing challenge go to my profile page and click on my MSN group DracolovesHermione. Join the group then click on fanficion to see what the challenge goals are. I hope you all will consider doing at least a short one. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Making up is hard to do

By the next Monday everyone at Hogwarts knew of Ron's blunder. The girls mocked his stupidity as he walked next to Harry in the corridors. Some of them threw conjured flowers at him. Pansy was still not speaking to him. She had ran from Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts and into the dungeons. The snake portrait refused to let Ron pass so he tossed the bouquet of flowers onto the floor and ran off.

"Don't worry mate, girls are overly sensitive." Harry told him.

"You don't know her. She's a nightmare when she's angry. Honestly I don't know if I even want her to forgive me."

"I thought you liked her." Harry said.

"I do. But sometimes I think she is just with me to make Malfoy jealous. Which is why I was with her at first, you know to make Hermione jealous, but now…I'm just confused."

"Talk to her then. Ask her what her real intentions are."

"She won't talk to me. I swear, I suck at relationships." Ron replied before entering advanced Transfiguration with Harry. Hermione and Draco were just around the corner and overheard the conversation.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Hermione said.  
"Go on, I'm going to find Pansy. Tell McGonagall that I'm tending to another student. One of my head boy duties." he leaned in kissed her on the cheek and winked before heading off in the direction of the staircase. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'How can boys just cut classes like that?' she wondered.

Draco reached the portrait of the snake in record time. He said the password;

"Pureblood." and the portrait opened easily. He wondered for the first time why he always thought that particular password was so perfect. How his thoughts and intentions had changed in the last few months.

He entered the dimly lit common room and headed down the hallway to the right. The girls dorms in Slytherin had no such spells on them to keep the boys out. He found Pansy's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" he heard from the other side.

"Pans, it's me. Draco." he said.

"What do you want?" she asked. He could tell she was closer to the door now.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Can I or not?"

"Come in." she said finally giving in. Draco entered the room and was blinded by the sure pinkness of it. He was not used to it anymore.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, like you really care." she said tossing a nauseating pink pillow on the floor.

"You know I do."

"Whatever. You have treated me like dirt all year. You don't care, Ron…I mean Weasley doesn't care, my father doesn't care. I'm all alone."

And then to Draco's surprise, she started to cry. He was shocked. He hadn't seen her cry, I mean really cry for a long time. Not since her mum had died in their second year.

He sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her.  
"I do care Pansy. You are one of my best friends. I'm sorry I haven't treated you like that this year, but I wanted to make it clear to you that we can't be together like you want."  
"Like my father wants you mean." she sniffed.

"I thought you did too." he said somewhat taken aback by her comment.

"I did, or I thought I did. I know you never loved me. But my father said you would grow to love me. Like he did my mum…"

"But my father had an arranged marriage too. And look how that turned out. He never really loved my mum."

"But in the past year I knew that you didn't love me like that. But I hoped. And then I saw you with Granger. And I knew. I knew then that you were in love with her. And it broke my heart. To see the both of you so happy. I wanted someone to look at me the way you look at her." she said with such sincerity it nearly broke Draco's heart.

"I want you to have that as well Pans. I thought you might have found that with Weasley."

To Draco's dismay, she started to cry again.

"I was only trying to make you jealous at first. But then I thought it might work out with him. Unfortunately he only has eyes for Granger. I doubt he would ever really love me."

"I think you are wrong about him. He cares about you a lot. I overheard him talking to Potter on the way into Transfiguration. He thinks you hate him because of yesterday's tragic events"

"I was just hurt. People think I'm so tough, and don't care about things like that. But it's not true. You know me. I have feelings just like anyone else. Here everyone else was happy and getting gifts from their boyfriends, and I was just sitting there like a dolt" she said wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"He's just bad at relationships Pansy. He tried to run after you with a bouquet of flowers, but he couldn't catch up."

"He did? Someone found a bouquet on the floor outside the portrait hole."

"Yes, you have to also keep in mind that he's not wealthy. But deep down Hermione says he has a good heart. And to put it in his words, 'he sucks at relationships'. But give him another chance. Go up and wait for him after transfiguration. Go for a walk or something."

"Ok, thanks Draco. Oh, and I'm going to owl my father. Tell him that I don't want to go through with the vow. I think if both of us back out there is nothing he can do. Besides, he just wants me to be happy."

Draco's face lit up.

"Really Pans? Thanks. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"I love you Draco. I always will."

"You too. But just as friends right?"

"Just as friends." she said putting her arms around him and giving him a big hug.

"Go talk to him now. I think class is almost over. I'll walk with you."

Draco led her out of the room and up towards the fifth floor transfiguration room. Class was just letting out and Draco found Hermione immediately.

"Did you talk to her?" she asked.

"Yes. She is owling her father and asking him to let her out of the betrothal. I think she really cares for your weasel friend." he grinned.

Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Couldn't help it. Sorry."

Pansy waited for Ron to leave the classroom.

"Go ahead Harry." Ron said after seeing her waiting for him. "I'll talk to you later."

Harry smiled and went on his way.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"I am so sorry about the other day, I should have planned better."

"I over reacted. We haven't been dating that long. I shouldn't have expected a gift."

"No, it's my fault. I should have at least got you flowers or something."

"I heard you did, one of my housemates found them outside the portrait."

"Yeah, but it was an afterthought. I'm no good at dating." he said turning slightly red.

"Don't worry about it. I have something to confess to you as well though."

"What is it?" he asked taking her hand in his own.

"When we first started dating, I was using you. To make Draco jealous. But now…"

"I was using you too, to make Hermione jealous."  
"Is that what you are still doing?" she asked, her green eyes looking into his blue ones.

Ron swallowed hard but found the words.

"No. Not for a while now."

She smiled at him.

"Good, me either. I'm going to tell my father that I no longer wish to be betrothed to Draco."

"Will he let you out of it?"

"He just wants me to be happy. I'm sure he will." she told him.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked, unsure of how it was to be in a completely honest and true relationship.  
"Oh, I'm sure we will figure it out." she smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. He leaned down into it and kissed her back.

In the corner of the hallway Draco and Hermione gave each other a high five.

* * *

So by dinnertime Hogwarts was once again the home of happy students and happy couples. Much to Ginny's dismay however. She still couldn't stand Pansy and was upset at the prospect of having to spend so much time with her. Because where she went, Harry went. And where Harry went, Ron went. And where Ron went, Pansy went. So she was stuck.

So when Ginny spotted Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with Draco she seized the opportunity to talk to her friend.

"I swear I'm going to strangle her soon." Ginny said sitting down with a thud across from them.

"Pansy is driving Ginny nuts." Hermione said filling him in.

"She's good at that." Draco smirked. "But she really likes your brother. And he seems to like her." He looked down at Ron and Pansy who were currently locked at the lips.

"Gee, what gave you that clue." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Trust me. A happy Pansy is a less annoying Pansy. And it seems that Weasel…uh, I mean Weasley is okay with catering to her. Besides, they are both out of my hair and that's how we planned…"

Draco stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Hermione kicking him under the table and Ginny's shocked face.

"Planned it? You guys planned them to get together? Why? Do you hate me?"

"We didn't exactly _plan_ it Ginny. More of subtle hints and a helping hand." she said apologetically.

"My best friend…" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Gin, you know I had only the best of intentions."

"I know." Ginny said smiling slightly. "I guess it could be worse." She thumbed over at Blaise and Lavender who were currently trying to choke one another with their tongues.

The three of them laughed out loud before Ginny returned to her seat across from Harry.

"Fancy a walk?" Draco said as he got up from the table and extended his arm to Hermione.

"Sure."

They set out the front doors towards the lake. It was cold, but they were both dressed warmly. Draco held Hermione's gloved hand as they reached a small wooded area by the lake. The moon light hit the snow making it glow spectacularly. Tiny flecks of glitter could be seen in the white fluffy substance.

"It's beautiful out here." she said shivering.

"Yeah, I love Hogwarts in the winter. It's a shame this will be our last winter here."

"I know. I'm happy to be graduating soon, but sad to be leaving here. This is my home. I love my parents but I've always felt more comfortable here for some reason. Probably because this is where I made my first true friends."

"What about that Kaylee? That girl I met over Christmas break?"

"She's my friend, but I've actually known Harry and Ron longer. Kaylee and I had only been friends for a few years. And I hardly see her. I'm gone nine months a year and she goes to summer drama camp. She wants to be an actress." she told him.

"Hogwarts is more like home to me as well. I didn't go to another school before this. My mum tutored me privately. This is where I have been the happiest. The most content. The most loved." he said looking into her chocolate eyes. His cool grey ones reflected the illumination of the snow making them shine like silver coins. He leaned down to her and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione could feel the warmth of his breath against her face. She could taste the remnants of the vanilla ice cream he had for dessert on his lips. She could smell the clean scent of soap and expensive cologne. She could hear his rapid breathing. And she could see that they were both, completely, endlessly in love with one another.


	19. The Ball part one

Disclaimer; I am JK Rowling. I write fanfiction for shits and giggles. Just kidding...

A/N Okay, so I lied. This story will have another full chapter after this and an epilouge. I started writing and couldn't fit it all in this chapter. So the main graduation ball will be next chapter. I made new MEEZ on my myspace page with outfits based on the girls dresses in this chapter. I did the boys outfits as well. This is a summer ball after all so no formals, very casual. So please check out my myspace page. The link is myspace dot com/dracolhermione. Add me as a freind while you are there! Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

The Ball part one

Dumbledore himself couldn't have been happier. The school seemed to have united almost overnight. He saw couples from different houses all over the grounds of Hogwarts as the dreary days of winter gave way to spring. And when the end of May and N.E.W.T.S drew nearer the school buzzed with a mixture of anxiousness and anticipation. Hermione and Draco of course got the most O's ever achieved. 11 each. It was nearly unheard of. As head boy and girl they were to plan the end of year festivities for the seventh year students. They decided to have a ball the night of graduation with a free weekend at Hogsmeade right before so that students could buy clothing and such. There would also be an awards ceremony with awards such as 'Best student', 'Class clown' and things like that.

So it was the weekend before the ball and all the seventh years, and the younger students who had been invited as dates were allowed to spend both Saturday and Sunday in Hogsmeade, although not overnight. Surprisingly enough all eight former rivals who were now close friends, walked down to the small village together. The summer breeze blew across their faces as they laughed and talked amongst themselves. They didn't use the school carriages preferring to enjoy the summer weather.

"Where should we go for dresses?" Ginny asked Pansy, who still annoyed her but she had grown to like her a lot.

"Gladrags wizard wear is always a good choice for dress robes." Pansy perked up.

"They are on the pricey side." Ginny said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about it. Tell them to take it out of my Gringotts account." Harry said firmly.  
"But…" she started to argue, but Harry insisted, so that was that.

"Shall we split up then?" Hermione asked the others.

"Meet up at the Three Broomsticks at lunch?" Draco asked her.

"If it's alright with everyone else."

The rest of the group nodded and they parted ways with a kiss and a quick goodbye. The boys were sent off to buy corsages and other things until the girls were done at Gladrags. The boys had another errand in mind as well since the girls didn't want the them to see their dresses until the ball. The four girls walked along High street until they reached the shop. To their surprise Luna Lovegood was in there trying on shimmery pink robes.

"Hi!" she said happily to Ginny.

"Who are you going to the ball with Luna?" Ginny asked her.

"Neville invited me. He's sweet."

"That's great. You should sit with us tomorrow."

"Thank you. I will ask Neville if it's alright. Have fun shopping." She said paying for her robes and waving as she left.

"Well girls, let's shop." Pansy said with a wide grin. Her father had relented in the unbreakable vow, which they found out later from Dumbledore was not enforceable since one of the parties had died. Even so, both Pansy and Draco were glad that she had Ron now. She was as happy as he had ever seen her.

All four girls walked to different racks and grabbed armfuls of dresses. The witch who was working at the time was overwhelmed.

"Must be a big event up at Hogwarts eh?" she asked. She had short blonde spiky hair.

"Graduation ball." Hermione told her as she skimmed through the dresses she had picked up. "Where are the fitting rooms?"

"Just tap your wand to the dress and then to yourself. The dress will appear on your body and fit itself to your frame." The blonde witch said.

They took turns so the others could help give opinions Lavender went first. She tried on aqua robes with a hint of silver thread interwoven. She turned in front of the mirror and made a face.

"Next." she said tapping the black dress robes. They were low cut, strapless with a long slit up the side. The black shimmied with every step Lavender took. It looked like it was painted on her.

"Well?" she asked the other three.

"You would win the award for 'most trampy'" Ginny said laughing.

"Yes, I don't think Dumbledore would approve." Hermione said sternly with a look that could rival McGonagalls.

"Fine." Lavender said trying on the pale yellow robes with the thin straps.

"Much better." Hermione said. The other two agreed. The light yellow was just the color for a summer ball. The material was several layers, the first two were gauzy and thin and the layer closest to her skin was satin.

"I'll take this one, and these shoes." Lavender said changing back into her clothes and handing the witch the dress and a pair of gold strappy sandals.

"I'm next!" Pansy said excitedly. She tossed an armful of robes onto the small stool and tapped her wand to a frilly pink one first.

"NO!" Ginny said making a gagging noise.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"No offense, but you look horrid in pink. I've thought so ever since the Yule ball during the Triwizard tournament. Sorry." Ginny said realizing she had been a bit harsh.

"Do I really?" she asked the others. They nodded sheepishly. "But I wear pink all the time…" she said a bit hurt. "It's my favorite color."

"Try on that green one." Lavender said helpfully. Pansy eyed it and tapped it with her wand. When it was on her the other girls agreed it was not for her.

"I guess not. Try that one!" Lavender said pointing at the aqua one she had tried on. Once they were on Pansy the others gasped. She looked stunning in aqua. It matched her eye color, brining out the colors of the ocean.

"Perfect!" Ginny squealed.

"Do you really think so? I've never worn this color before." she said looking herself up and down in the mirror.

"It looks like it was made for you." the blonde witch said.

"Well if you all think so…" she said changing back into her clothes. "I'll take this."

"Do you need shoes?"

"No, I have plenty of shoes that will look nice with that, but I think new jewelry is in order. Put it on the Parkinson's account please." Pansy looked over the jewelry and bought an entire set of aquamarine jewelry. Earrings, a tennis style bracelet, necklace with a pendant of a huge aquamarine and a ring. All set in silver.

"Must be nice." Ginny whispered to Lavender.

"You go next Ginny." Hermione said encouragingly. Ginny stood up and picked up a daring red number and looked at Hermione for approval. Her scowl told Ginny that it was also inappropriate. So she found a more conservative white dress. Her fair, but freckled skin glowed in the white fabric.

"You look beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's so perfect."

The other two girls agreed.

"This is it!" Ginny said. "Please put it on Harry Potter's account." she told the clerk.

"Harry Potter? You are dating Harry Potter, lucky girl…" she said sulkily.

Finally it was Hermione's turn. Shyly she stood up and walked to the pile of dresses she had picked. She held up conservative navy robes. They were high-necked and long, with see through sleeves.

"Ugh!" Pansy said out loud before covering her mouth in surprise.

"Boring!" Ginny said aloud.

"Gods that is hideous!" Lavender said making retching noises.

"What?" Hermione said trying it on. She thought it looked ok. A little boring, but she was head girl and had to set an example.

"Hermione, I will disown you as a friend if you wear that hideous rag." Ginny said putting her hands on her hips. It reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine, fine…you pick something then. I have no fashion sense." she replied.

Ginny thumbed through the garments until she pulled out an emerald green dress.

"Just because I'm dating a Slytherin doesn't mean I want to be one." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Fine, try this one then."

She handed Hermione a dress of pale sky blue. It was long, but light and airy. Hermione tried it on and instantly it felt like her favorite item of clothing in the world. It was comfortable and light, form fitting but not slutty. All in all, a perfect choice.

"It's perfect Gin, just the thing for a summer ball. I'll take it." she handed the girl the dress and picked out some silver sandals in the meantime as well.

The blonde girl behind the counter smiled.

"What was your name again?" she asked Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione Granger. Why?" she inquired.

"No reason, here you go." she replied handing Hermione a bag with her dress, shoes and another smaller bag.

"How much do I owe?"

"It's taken care of."

"What? By whom?"

"I was told that Miss Hermione Granger's purchases were to come out of the Malfoy's Gringotts account. I thought you knew I'm sorry." she said nervously.

"No, I didn't know." Hermione replied curtly.

"Don't get all mad Hermione." Pansy said. "Draco just does stuff like that. He doesn't mean anything by it. It's just in his nature."

"I can pay for things myself." Hermione replied. She didn't like feeling in debt to others.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen." Pansy snorted. "He's got the money to spare. Just let it go and have fun."

Hermione sighed then smiled. Pansy was right for once. Why ruin what could be the best night of their lives. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks early and sat down at a large table to wait for the boys.

A few streets over the four boys had rushed into Gladrags and bought their clothing quickly. The witch knew what colors the girls had bought, and matched the boys outfits as best she could. Three of the boys carried small white bags with aqua bows from another store in Hogsmeade, which they hid inside of their clothing bags. They finished their shopping and met up with the girls at the Three Broomsticks just after noon.

"'Bout time." Ginny said joking. "I thought we were going to take a long time."

"Well we had to wait for four sodding girls to get out of Gladrags. They were hogging the sales girl." Draco said amused. He leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"So let's see your purchases." Pansy said to the boys. But they laughed.

"We can't see yours till tomorrow, you can't see ours. It wouldn't be fair." Blaise laughed. Pansy scowled.

"Well shall we order?" Hermione asked the others.

The next day the whole school was excited about the ball. The girls started getting ready at noon, and the guys thought this was thoroughly amusing since the ball didn't begin until 7pm. Hermione volunteered her head's bathroom for the four girls to get ready in since it was connected to her room. Draco and Blaise were using the Slytherin prefect bathroom, and Harry and Ron just got ready in Gryffindors

All four girls took turns showering before the beauty ritual began. Creams and lotions, hairstyling products, both muggle and magical and every type of makeup you could think of lay on Hermione's dresser, bed and side table. Their dresses hung on the back of Hermione's bedroom door, and the shoes were laid out nearby. They started working on Pansy first. Ginny was in charge of hair, Lavender makeup, Pansy nails and Hermione, being the most clever brewed some special perfume. It changed to suit the individual's needs. Ginny used a drying charm on Pansy's short, dark hair then used rollers to set it. Her wand served as a dryer and soon the rollers were ready to come out. Pansy's hair was set in big loose curls that flipped up at the ends. She used a freezing spray to set it in place. Lavender started by applying a sheer foundation to even out her skin tone and then used a soft rose blush. To her eyes she applied deep aqua eyeliner and she smudged it so it created a soft line. Then she used a lighter colored aqua and silver eyeshadows that had a lot of shimmer to them. A liberal amount of black mascara finished her eyes. She finished the look with a rose colored lipstick. Hermione spritzed the perfume all over her. The scent was light and reminded Hermione of the ocean. Pansy stepped into her dress and put on her aquamarine jewelry. Hermione used another spritz of perfume and Pansy finished by tapping her wand to each one of her nails. They turned into a perfect French manicure; she did her toes as well before slipping into her sandals.

"Well I'm done, who's next?" she asked.

"I'll go next." Ginny said, and minutes later she had her hair done. It was curled softly around her face. Lavender applied an ivory foundation to her face and a peach toned blush. Her freckles showed through the light makeup. A pale cocoa eyeshadow and black mascara adorned her brown eyes and peach lipgloss finished her look. Hermione sprayed her with the perfume.

"It smells like roses." Ginny said. "My favorite."

She put her dress on and Pansy painted her nails a glowing peachy tone. Ginny put her shoes on and her opal jewelry that her mum had sent her.

Lavender went next. Ginny straightened her curly blonde hair into a sleeker style. Then Lavender did her own make up. She put some sparkly translucent powder on her face with pale pink blush. Some pale pink eyeshadow and black mascara finished her eyes and pink lipstick finished her lips. Hermione's perfume smelled ironically like lavender on her. She put on her dress and Pansy painted her nails pale pink as well. She slipped on her gold sandals and waited for Hermione.

"We have to make you shine tonight Hermione." Ginny said pulling a brush through Hermione's tangled hair. After trying several spells that didn't work Ginny finally pulled all of her hair into an elegant knot.

"There!" she proclaimed proudly. Hermione looked at her hair. It hadn't looked so nice and sleek for a long time.

"Thanks Gin!" she said giving her a big hug.

"My turn at the head girl!" Lavender squealed. She started by applying a soft layer of foundation followed by a rosy blush. She topped that with a translucent sparkly powder. On her eyes Lavender used a silvery eyeshadow with a hint of blue to it. Navy eyeliner and navy mascara completed her eyes.

"Classic." Pansy commented.

Lavender finished her with red lipstick and a sprinkle of body shimmer. Hermione sprayed herself with her own concoction. The smell of lilacs filled her nose. She slipped on her dress which felt like she was wearing nothing at all. Pansy did her nails in a French manicure as well including her toes. Hermione slipped on her shoes and notices that there was a small bag at the bottom of the dress bag.

"What's this?" she said pulling it out. "I didn't buy this."

She opened the small bag and found a set of matching sky blue topaz earrings, necklace, ring and tennis bracelet all set in platinum.

"She must have made a mistake." Hermione said.

"Or not." Pansy smirked.

"What?"

"Draco."

"Oh." she said smiling holding up the beautiful jewelry. Ginny helped her with the necklace.

The four girls looked at themselves in the mirror.

"One last spray and we are golden." Pansy said spraying all of them with Hermione's perfume and marveling at the way it changed scents.

"Let's go." Hermione said holding the door open for the others.


	20. The Ball part two

Disclaimer; Still after all this time I don't own it. And the Lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson

A/N Finally finished!!! I would have updated days ago but the upload wasn't working on Fanfiction. So here it is, the final chapter. I may write an epilouge, but for now I'm going to finish the next chapter of 'Beautiful' and try to finish it up soon so i can take a break and write some new stories that will update more quickly. This chapter has some very ooc moments so be forewarned. Happy reading and don't forget to review! I'd like to break the 1000 review mark!

* * *

The Ball part two

In another part of the castle the boys waited, but not patiently.

"Bloody hell, how long does it take for them to get ready?" Ron sighed. He was dressed in an aqua colored tropical shirt, tan pants and flip flops. Hermione and Draco had made the ball a more casual tropical summer party.

"It takes as long as it takes." Harry said looking at his watch. He had opted for a white cotton button up and a bit darker tan pants with dress shoes.

Draco was pacing the floor, fiddling with something in his pocket. He wanted this night to go perfectly. His heart beat out of his chest. He was wearing a pale blue shirt with a white Hawaiian print and white pants, fine Italian leather sandals finished the look. He checked his watch again.

"It's nearly seven thirty. What could be keeping them?" he asked the others.

Blaise, who was the only cool, collected one answered.

"You know girls. Why don't we wait in near the staircase for them, that way we can go right outside to the party afterwards?"

Blaise chose a similar white cotton shirt to Harry's, but he wore khaki pants and sandals with it.

The other boys agreed and they headed from the room they waited in towards the grand staircase.

The other students were also gathered there, waiting for Dumbledore to open the doors that lead to the grounds where the party would take place.

Draco began to pace again. Blaise leaned on the staircase pole Harry and Ron looked to the top of the staircase every time someone began to descend. After only a few minutes of waiting the girls appeared. Four young men held their breath as four beautiful young women walked down.

Ron's mouth suddenly became very dry as he watched Pansy approach him. He had never seen her look as lovely as she did at that moment. Harry's breathing momentarily stopped when he caught sight of Ginny. Blaise smiled at Lavender who was the vision of perfection in her pale yellow dress. And then there was Hermione. Draco stopped pacing when he saw her walking down the steps. His heart was beating so loudly that he couldn't hear anyone around him. He couldn't swallow, he couldn't breath. He reached in his pocket and fidgeted with the item again before taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.

"Hermione…" he managed to get out of his mouth.

"Draco." she replied smiling. "You certainly look festive."

"The lady at Gladrags said it was appropriate. She said muggles sometimes wear them to summer parties." he said.

"Indeed they do." she grinned. "Thank you for the dress and jewelry. You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know." he grinned back. "But I wanted to."

"Shall we my lady?" Blaise asked Lavender holding his arm out for her to take it.

"Yes, lets." she replied grabbing hold of her incredibly handsome man and heading for where the crowd was starting to gather. Dumbledore was standing in front of the great doors that lead to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, behind these doors is the plans of two outstanding young people set into motion. They planned this event, I merely made it happen. So please let's hear it for your head boy and girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically.

Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her to the step in front of the doors.

"Thank you professor. This has been an incredible year for us. Every single student here has made achievements and strides that have no doubt helped this school unify. I see couples and friends out in the crowd that would have never happened last year, or any year since we arrived here seven long years ago. So as we prepare to leave this school I am grateful for these new friendships. And for my old ones. And I hope everyone can enjoy themselves this evening. All the professors have gone through a lot of time and trouble to make this party to my exact specifications. I hope it's all you dreamed it would be. And now if professor Dumbledore will do the honors…"

Dumbledore stepped in front of the doors and waved his wand. They swung open and the crowd gasped.

"Class of 1998, your graduation ball." Hermione finished as she stepped aside and let the others enter the enchanted wonderland her and Draco had worked so hard on the past month. Fifteen or so tables that held 10 chairs each were set on the right side. Each table was covered with a white tablecloth and covered with another table cloth over it in bright colors. Aqua, yellow, magenta, pink, lime green, sky blue, grass green, purple, orange and melon colored cloths were scattered everywhere. Each table had what looked like a crystal ball but was actually a lamp that gave off a soft light. Other lights were scattered in the numerous bushes and trees. Live fairies flitted about as the students quickly found tables to sit at. A large wooden dance floor and stage was constructed on the left of the tables. Paths to private areas and gazebos went off in every direction. The sun was just setting casting a pinkish glow over everything. Huge bouquets of summer flowers and plants were placed in vases everywhere. Summer smells of roses and jasmine filled the thick warm air. Live palm trees had been brought in from foreign warmer climates. Fireflies had just started to appear in the warm night air.

"It's just lovely!" Hermione heard a Hufflepuff girl sigh. Others poured out into the large, but comfortably cozy areas. Hermione picked a table near a large palm tree. It had a melon colored tablecloth. Ten chairs surrounded the area.

"I said it was ok for Luna and Neville to join us." Hermione suddenly remembered. Just then she spotted the two.

"Over here!" she called out. Luna was holding Neville's arm and he looked prouder than he ever had. Luna's short pink sparkly dress shimmered as she walked. Neville was wearing a light tan button up shirt and white pants with sandals. His hair casually fell around his round face. He looked happy.

"You two look so cute together!" Ginny said giving Neville and Luna a big hug. "Sit down please!"

"Thanks Ginny." Luna said as Neville pulled out her seat for her. "This is the most beautiful party I have ever seen."

"Awww…thank you Luna." Draco said pretending to blush. "You know I did all the planning."

Hermione smacked his arm before she laughed.

"What he actually did was whenever I suggested something he would say 'whatever you think is best.'. That was what he planned." Hermione said.

"What could be more help than agreeing with everything you said?" Draco asked. "Look how good it turned out!"

"True…I guess you did help." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Who would have thought we would ever see that?" Ron asked. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, not only getting along, but kissing. Bloody hell!"

Pansy leaned over and kissed him as well.

"I never thought I would see that either, Ron and Pansy. The world's gone mad." Blaise laughed heartily.

Pansy swatted him across the table with her small handbag.

"It's not only us." Pansy said "Look around at the other couples."

And it was true. Inter-house couples were plentiful on the green lawn.

"I think it's sweet." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. "Much more peaceful."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyone care for a drink?" Blaise asked the table.

"Sure." Hermione said.

All the boys including Neville stood up and walked towards the incredible ice sculpture that was filled with punch. They returned with glasses of ice cold fruit punch.

Blaise reached over and plucked a sprig of jasmine from a bush and handed it to Lavender as he kissed her hand.

"Show off." Draco said when all the other girls looked at their dates expectantly.

"Sorry mate, it's just the Italian in me." he smirked. Lavender looked absolutely mesmerized by him.

Just then Dumbledore took to the stage and used his wand to amplify his voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please find a seat so that we may begin."

Students scrambled to find tables. Then all was quiet.

"Thank you. Students and staff welcome to your graduation ball. In a few moments we will start with the awards ceremony. Head boy Draco Malfoy and Head girl Hermione Granger will do the honors of presenting the first ever 'Hogwarts awards'. So without further ado, please give them a hand."

Applause reined through the silent summer air. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, smiled and stood to take to the stage. Draco grabbed her hand sweetly as they climbed the three steps up to the podium. Both of them used the 'sonorous' charm to amplify their voices so that the large crowd could hear.

"Thank you again professor. Well the year is nearly at an end. We graduate tomorrow and some of us will go off to jobs or on to further education. Whatever waits for us all I hope that when you look back on this night you will remember everyone fondly. We counted the votes last week and have kept the results in Professor Dumbledore's office so there would be no tampering. So Draco if you will hand me the envelopes we can get this party started!"

Draco handed her 25 envelopes before waving his wand and making a table of small golden statues appear.

"So my dear," Draco started. "Which one should we read first?" he said jokingly.

"Let's see, how about this one?" she replied randomly picking an envelope from the middle of the stack. "Our first award is for Most likely to have fun." she slowly opened the envelope "and the award goes to… Su Li of Ravenclaw!"

More applause as the quiet but fun Ravenclaw walked meekly to the stage and accepted her award.

"The next award is…" Draco started "Most Dependable."

"Terry Boot of Ravenclaw!" Hermione said happily. The dark haired boy walked onstage and shook Hermione's hand and Draco's before taking his small trophy.

"The award for most friendly goes to Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff." Hermione said.

"Best dressed is a tie… the Patil sisters. Pavarti of Gryffindor and Padma of Ravenclaw

The girls smiled and walked onstage in their matching dresses and accepted their awards.

"Best personality goes to Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor!" Hermione reported. Seamus blushed and accepted his award loudly whistling and clapping for himself.

"Most school spirit goes to three girls. Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag McDougal and Lisa Turpin, all of Ravenclaw!"

The three best friends rushed up on stage and accepted their awards, shamelessly flirting with Draco as they did. Hermione shooed them offstage before reading the next one.

"The next award is for potions geek. And that award goes to Theodore Nott of Slytherin."

The serious looking Nott stood up, not at all amused by the crack on his potions skills. He took his award and sulked offstage.

"The next award is for Most talented." Draco said "and that goes to…Dean Thomas of Gryffindor for his drawing ability!"

Dean stood up and bowed as the applause roared. He accepted his award and bowed again before taking his seat next to his date Lillith Moon.

"Next is the award for Most Bashful. And that goes to Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff!" she said. The blonde girl stood up shyly, ran onstage, grabbed her statue and ran back down, blushing the whole way.

"Next is the award for Best all around Quidditch player…and my name better be in this envelope everyone…" he joked. "Alas, it's not. The award goes to Harry Potter of Gryffindor."

Thunderous applause roared as Harry walked onstage. Chants of 'Harry, Harry, Harry!" could be heard though the noise. He took his award, smiled and waved before sitting back down.

"Well…I'm not continuing." Draco joked. "Potter better at Quidditch….that's a laugh." he smiled over at Harry.

"Okay then I'll read the next one. Longest friendship. That award goes to…oh goodness. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and me all of Gryffindor!" she said shocked. Harry and Ron ran onto the stage and picked up Hermione between them. They both took their awards and Hermione set hers off to the side.

"My goodness, you had better read the next one." she said blushing deeply.

"Ok, here's a good one. Most spoiled. And no surprise here. The award goes to Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin."

Pansy's mouth dropped open before she walked onto the stage. Clearly she did not think she was spoiled. Hermione hugged her and handed her the tiny statue.

"Next," Hermione started "is Teacher's pet and Teacher's pest. The award for Teacher's pet goes to…oh my gods…" she started to laugh.

"Let me guess, you again?" he laughed.

"No you!" she said. "The award goes to Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" she laughed hysterically.

"Hey…" Draco said. "I'm no teacher's pet!"

Hermione coughed and it sounded something like 'Snape'.

Draco grabbed the statue and put it next to Hermione's.

"And Teacher's pest goes to two individuals. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle both of Slytherin!"

Crabbe and Goyle, both dateless, lumbered onto the stage and took their awards. A few random claps echoed in the silence.

"The next award is for Biggest Flirt." Hermione said. "And this one had _better_ not be you." she warned.

"Lavender Brown of Gryffindor!" Hermione chimed.

Lavender giggled and stood up. The male population of Hogwarts took notice. Her barely there yellow sundress left them panting. Blaise yelled out.

"And she's all mine gentlemen!"

Lavender giggled again as she walked back to him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"The next award is for Best smile…" Draco smiled widely and pointed to his white, even teeth.

"Sorry, that award is going to Blaise Zabini of Slytherin." Hermione said clapping. Blaise stood up and bowed, waved and blew kisses at the crowd.

"Whatever he paid you to vote for him, I'll double it." Draco said as his friend stood on the stage hamming it up.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing mate." Blaise said kissing Draco squarely on the cheek.

Finally Hermione pushed him off, still waving and blowing kisses.

"The next award is for Drama Queen. And that goes to Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin!" Draco said. The petite brunette stood up and took her award.

"Gee I wonder who will win this one?" Draco joked showing the envelope to Hermione. She shrugged. "The award for Overachiever goes to…big surprise Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!"

Hermione's mouth fell into a big 'O' as she took another trophy and set it with her first one. Her face blushed deeply again.

"I'll take the next one Mister Malfoy." she said jesting him. "The next one is for Bad boy and Bad girl. Those go to Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode, both of Slytherin!" Blaise stood up again taking the stage over again, while Millicent, who was seriously misunderstood according to Pansy, walked shyly up next to Blaise and took her trophy.

"Well, what's left? Oh, let me do this one. Class Clown. This will definitely be me. And the award goes to…Ronald Weasley? Ron stood up and Pansy clapped harder than anyone. He took his trophy among the roaring applause.

"Well that does it. I am way funnier than he is." Draco pouted.

"There there, it'll be okay. I'll take the next one. Most Likely to Succeed."

Draco stood up straight and readied himself to take this award.

"The award goes to…Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff!"

Justin stood up and walked confidently over to Hermione and Draco and shook both of their hands firmly. Hermione handed him his trophy.

"Cutest couple is next." Draco said "And the award goes to…Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and me of Slytherin!" he read happily.

Hundreds of glasses clinked so Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione deeply in front of the whole school. Catcalls and whistles filled the air above the applause. Draco raised their trophies above their heads as Hermione blushed furiously.

"Well, then…okay, next award…sorry…" Hermione said flustered. "Next one is for…uh Rebel. And that award goes to Quinn Rivers of Slytherin." she stammered. The redheaded Slytherin stood up and collected her award.

"The next one is for Class klutz, and that goes to…Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor!" Draco said smiling for once at the accident prone Neville. He stood up and took the award quickly so he could return to the table.

"And the final award and by far the most important…" Hermione said mockingly "Is the award for most attractive."  
Draco straightened up again and smiled.

"And that award goes to…"  
Hermione gave a long pause for dramatic effect.

"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" she said excitedly. She dropped the envelope and clapped hard as the humble…or not so humble Slytherin bowed over and over again.

"Oh get over it." Hermione said sarcastically as Draco blew kisses to the crowd.

"Ok, that's the last award. And that's a good thing because I think my dates head is about to float away. And now dinner is served!"

Just as Hermione said that the plates in front of the students filled with food. Hermione and Draco grabbed their trophies and left the stage so that they could eat with their classmates. They ate and chatted while the band set up on the stage. Hermione had found this local band in Hogsmeade to perform. They were young and played both wizard and muggle music. When dinner was finished the plates disappeared leaving new plates filled with different desserts. And when that was finally finished the band began to play. The sun was completely gone now leaving only a hint of pink in the horizon of the sky. The first few songs were fast and most of the students were dancing like crazy. It was their last night at Hogwarts and they planned to make the most of it. The students went wild when they played one of the newest hits 'Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player'. Then finally a slow song came on and all of the lights dimmed. Hermione didn't recognize it, but Draco requested it. It was a from a wizard group adapted from a muggle song. The female singer took to the front of the stage and the music started to play. He led Hermione to the dance floor and held her body close to his as the group started to sing.

_What if I told you that it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_We've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and felt the steady beating of his heart. School and tests were through. Her whole life was ahead of her. And she was dancing with the man she loved.

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreamin'_

_But until I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this _

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Ohh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this…_

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this…_

The music died down and everyone clapped, well mostly everyone. Draco and Hermione were lost in a mind-blowing kiss. Blaise was wrapped around Lavender and Ron was down on one knee in front of Pansy with a ring in his hand. When someone gasped Draco stopped kissing Hermione and looked over. Someone whistled at the couple.

"Will you Pansy? Marry me?" he asked nervously. First she cried. Then she laughed. Then she said yes and kissed him madly all over his face. Ginny looked both happy for them and also a bit appalled at having Pansy as a sister-in-law.

Pansy was absolutely thrilled at the idea of calling Ron her 'fiancé' .She walked around to the other girls showing off her ring. The band played some more songs, and everyone seemed to wish the night would never end. Halfway through another slow song more gasps and whistles interrupted the song. Blaise was proposing to Lavender. Tears were flowing down her face as she happily nodded, too emotional for words. Draco took a deep breath and the song ended. He led Hermione back on stage as the band took a break.

Using the sonorous charm again he took to the front of the stage, holding Hermione's hand tightly. His palms were sweating.

"Thank you to the Hobgoblins for the music. They are taking a quick break and I just wanted to make some announcements. In case you didn't hear Blaise Zabini just asked Lavender Brown to marry him and she said yes…don't know what she was thinking." he laughed. "And earlier Ron Weasley asked Pansy Parkinson the same question and she agreed as well. So it seems this really is a magical night. So why stop there?"

Draco was sure no one heard a word he said over the loud beating of his heart. He took another deep breathe and knelt down on the stage in front of Hermione, who for once was speechless.

"Hermione Jane Granger, would you marry me?" he pulled a platinum and diamond ring out of his pocket and presented it to her, waiting to hear her reply.

Hermione put her hand to her chin and pretended to think. She stuck out her hand and replied

"Deal!"

The End


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

A/N You asked for it, but it's not very long so I'm sorry in advance. I'm so glad that everyone stuck it out through this story even when I had extreme writer's block and when my computer crashed for the second time. I'm working on 'Beautiful' now so look for an update soon. Oh, and the names of Draco and Hermione's children are personal to me because the little boy we adopting is named Michael and he has a half-sister named Miranda. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Happy reading!!!

* * *

Epilogue

Following graduation Ron and Pansy were married in a large ceremony at the Parkinson's residence. Gerard Parkinson was glad to see his only daughter finally happy for once. Two years after getting married they had twin girls, Amelia and Abigail. Both girls had red hair but Pansy's aqua eyes. The medi-witch told them that the likely hood of having more twins was 75, so they decided that two beautiful girls were enough.

Lavender and Blaise married in Italy that August near his hometown of Florence. They decided to wait to have any children since they both had been chosen to go on a modeling campaign for Gladrags. They became the most popular models the store had ever had and were able to retire after three short years. Their first born son, whom they named Antonio, was born the following year.

Harry and Ginny got engaged after she turned of age that August and planned to marry the following summer after Harry completed his auror training and Ginny graduated from Hogwarts.

As for Draco and Hermione, they married in a small ceremony on a remote tropical island with only their close friends and family to bear witness. Draco went into business for himself while Hermione worked at the ministry of magic in the department of magical law enforcement office. It was not her first choice, but she was happy none the less. After a year or so their first child was born. Michael Richard Malfoy. Hermione chose the middle name for her father. He had her curly brown hair and Draco's grey eyes. Then just two short years later they had a girl. Miranda Narcissa Malfoy. She was blonde and fair with deep blue eyes that could have only belonged to Draco's mother Narcissa. And as they say in stories, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
